


This is Us

by KnightwingYJ



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 50,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightwingYJ/pseuds/KnightwingYJ
Summary: If someone had told him that someday, he would hold the heart of the prince, he would have thought that they were lying or he had fallen into a dream. If he was dreaming, well, then he hoped he would never wake up. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ABO I promised to those reading We Are Pack. It is obviously extremely AU and contains explicit content that may not be suitable for some readers. It is male/male, so if you're not into that, please feel free to move along. I will try to keep to the same schedule as We Are Pack.Translations of words or phrases in other languages will, of course, be at the end. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

                The chains rattled as the wagon drove through the city’s busy streets. The tarp flapped against the bars of the cage, keeping the heat in and making it difficult to breathe. The metal around his wrists and neck chafed the skin. It was hot and the smell of unwashed bodies was strong. His bangs and clothes stuck to his body with sweat and he panted through the veil that covered his head. The shouts of men and women began to fade the further in they went. He peered through a break in the covering and caught sight of the magnificence of the royal palace, all high walls, arched windows, and circular towers. The domed roofs pointed toward heaven in every color. The view was blocked as they entered the grand gates.  

                The wagon rolled to a stop and he heard his master speak. “We are here for the prince’s birthday celebration.” The voice was harsh and grated on the ears.

                Another man said something that he couldn’t quite hear and soon the wagon was moving again. The sunlight dimmed and the wagon stopped again. Dick shifted as the covering was pulled back and hinges squeaked as the cage door opened. He followed the others out as the chain around his neck tugged. Bare feet touched dirt and he looked around. They were in a large stable room filled with straw and stalls for horses and wagons. A stable hand drove theirs into one and began to unhook the horses.

                A guard approached his master. “You’ll be granted a few of the servants’ quarters for your stay.” Another guard looked over the slaves and attempted to removed Dick’s covering but his master stopped them.

                “This Omega shall not be looked upon until the celebration. He is for the prince’s eyes only.” The guard hesitated before nodding.

                “Be on your way then.” He commanded and the master bowed. The chain on his neck tugged again and he fell in line with the others.

* * *

 

                Bruce sighed silently as the tailor pricked him with yet another pin. “Is this really necessary, Mom?” He asked.

                Martha smiled at her impatient child. “These new clothes with look just dashing on you, darling.”

                “But I have enough clothes.” Bruce persisted.

                “These are for your birthday. Two decades of life is a great achievement, dear.”

                “Everyone turns twenty, Mother. It’s not a big deal.”

                “Not everyone does reach twenty.” She reminded him. “You’re a man now, Bruce. That’s is something to celebrate.”

                Bruce did sigh out loud at that. “It won’t be that bad. Talia will be there.” Martha reminded him and Bruce grimaced.

                “Why would I care if Talia is there?”

                Martha looked at him slightly confused. “I though you liked her, dear.”

                “She is not a nice woman, Mother. She is cold and unfeeling.” He nearly spat.

                Martha’s eyes raised at that. “What gave you such a poor opinion of her?”

                “I’ve seen the way she treats those beneath her. I cannot care for a woman or an Omega who cares nothing for the people she is supposed to rule.”

                Martha nodded. “What about that other woman, the dark haired one?”

                “Salina?” Bruce suggested.

                “Yes, that one. Are you two going strong?”

                Bruce shook his head. “It didn’t work out between us. We were just too different.” He said.

                Martha hummed. “Don’t worry, dear. You’ll find someone and who knows, maybe you’ll find who you’re looking for tonight.” She hugged him from behind before leaving the tailor to do his work.

                The door closed behind her and her assistant stepped forward, bowing low. “Your majesty, the entertainment has arrived and the decorations have been set up in the main hall.”

                “And what of the food?” She asked as they walked down the hall.

                “Nearly ready. Alfred has prepared an excellent selection.”

                She smiled. “Of course, he has. He’s never failed before.” She turned to the assistant. “Are the musicians set up?”

                “Yes, my lady.”

                “Excellent. I want everything to be perfect. Perhaps my son will learn to enjoy himself for once.”

* * *

 

                Dick slipped the gold bangles onto his wrists and picked up a detail brush, gently painting his eyes. A pair of dark blue harem pants was tied around his slender waist. A sash of sky blue lined with gold crossed over top of them. Little gold bells jingled around the edge of the sash and his ankles. A shear, navy blue shirt with hems of gold was opened all the way to his stomach. More gold adorned his arms and around his head. His obsidian hair curled across his forehead and around his ears. He put down the paint brush and gazed into the looking glass. The boy that gazed back seemed sad, lonely, and trapped. He took a deep breath to cleanse his weary soul.

                The door to his closet sized room slammed open. “Are you ready yet, boy?” His master snarled. His stench quickly permeated the room and Dick had to force himself not to cover his nose in disgust.

                “Yes, Master.” He said as he stood from the stood. His master’s eyes raked over his form and he suppressed a shudder.

                “Nice, very nice.” He said circling him. A hand landed on his shoulder and rancid breath was hot in his ear. “Do well with this and you will be rewarded.”

                Dick swallowed and nodded, following his master out the door. He could hear music and smell delicious food wafting from the main hall and his stomach growled. He could also smell the scents of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas crowding the room. Their troupe slipped in silently as the King stood to address the crowd. Silence came swiftly. “I’d like to thank all those in attendance for joining us on the momentous occasion.” The king’s voice was deep and booming as it resonated through the room. It spoke of one who held great authority but who wasn’t afraid to laugh often. “Today is the day my son becomes a man.”

                The crowd applauded and cheered. “He has lived for two decades and has achieved much. He has earned the honor of warrior and prince. No man has been more worthy of his title. From this day forward, he will replace me as general to our grand army.” There was more cheering as the prince stood and knelt before his father, who placed his own medallion around his neck.

                The king address the guests. “Let us enjoy this day and the meaning it gives.” He waved and Dick’s master introduce a few female dancers to begin the performance for the royal family. Dick waited silently for his turn.

                Bruce watched with a blank expression at each act that performed. The man presenting them was fat, sweaty, and stank of garlic. The musk of a low-level Alpha clashed horribly with the perfume he added to cover his odor.

                Domuz bowed as low as his pork belly would allow as he addressed the audience. “My lords and ladies. I have saved the best for last. This jewel has traveled across the sea to perform in honor of our great prince. You’ll find no beauty like his here, for he is exotic and rare as a desert flower. They call him ‘pasare’, the bird, for he seems to fly.” He snapped his hand to the floor and red smoke filled the space.

                Bruce raised an eyebrow as the smoke dissipated and a young boy stood posed, a shear sash wrapped around his hands that he held aloft. As lively music began to play, the boy flicked his wrists and gave a sultry look. Bruce mouth parted in quite awe for he had never seen anything so beautiful. His raven hair shone in the light and his tan skin glowed. When he danced, he was the definition of grace. He truly seemed to fly across the dance floor.

                The boy was suddenly in front of him and Bruce drew in a sharp breath. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from cerulean eyes that twinkled. His nose caught the honey scent of an Omega but there was also a hint of cinnamon and sweet vanilla. His Alpha suddenly roared at him to take him, to make him theirs. He shoved it down.

                The scent of this man nearly made Dick falter. He was a strong, powerful, high-level Alpha but the scent of pine, fire, and leather made him want to stop and rubbed himself all over him. He wanted the scent in his clothes and on his skin. To cover his nervousness, he wrapped the sash around the prince’s neck and flipped backward, resuming his dance.

                Bruce’s father laughed and clapped him on the shoulder and Bruce gave him a shaky half chuckle. The boy finished his dance with a flourish and the crowd applauded. The boy bowed before moving to the side. Bruce watched him before he disappeared into the throng of people. He pulled the sash from his shoulders and looked at it. It was a shear, navy blue with stars and crescent moon embroidered in gold thread. He rubbed the material in his fingers and tried to contemplate why he had been affected so greatly by him. He’s never had this type of reaction from meeting any Omega, not Selina nor from Talia. He took a deep gulp from his wine glass, hoping that getting buzzed would keep him from seeking out the beautiful boy in the crowd. So far, it wasn’t working.


	2. Start of Something Good

                Dick’s head felt like it was on a swivel as he gazed around the grand halls of the palace. The limestone floors were cool against his bare feet. Arched windows let in the warm sunlight and lit up the halls with natural light. The were a few pieces of art adorning the walls. Persian rugs covered some of the floor and were worn soft by years of feet.

                Domuz had rewarded him with a day to himself and he went to explore the glorious palace. He had heard rumors of its magnificent halls and glorious gardens and he planned to see as much as he could before they had to leave. The sound of clashing steel reached his ears and he moved to a window. He peered out and his eyes widened. The prince was in the court yard sparing with four guards and kicking their asses. He was skilled, taking down his opponents with ease. Dick fixated on the man’s arms, which bulged and rippled with hard muscle. He leaned against the stone ledge and watched with rapt attention.

                Bruce was sweating as he battled but his breathing was nice and even. He pulled the last man’s feet out from under him and gazed around at his fallen brothers. He looked up and noticed a figure looking down into the court yard from a second story window. His heart fluttered when he noticed that it was the dancer from last night. He seemed to notice him looking and he quickly hid behind the wall. “That will all for today, gentlemen. Thank you.” He said to the groaning guards before hurrying to the steps. He wanted to catch the boy before he could disappear.

                Dick face palmed when he hid behind the wall to avoid the prince’s gaze. The man had already seen him and he just gave away that he was spying. He walked swiftly back down the hallway, wanting and not-wanting to run into the young prince. That was futile when he nearly ran straight into him rounding the next corner. Dick staggered back and gasped slightly as their eyes connected. He stared for a moment, his heart pounding before he realized what he was doing. He blinked and then knelt before the crowned prince.

                “Please, rise.” Bruce said when the boy bowed to him. He stood slowly but kept his head bowed. “I, uh, enjoyed your performance last night. You are very talented.”

                “Thank you,” the boy mumbled and Bruce nearly kicked himself for the stupid start.

                “What is your name?” He asked.

                Sapphire eyes peeked out through black bangs. “Richard, sire.”

                Bruce smiled. “Hello, Richard. My name is Bruce.” The Omega finally lifted his head and gave him a soft smile. Bruce was sure his heart skipped a beat. “Would you walk with me?” He asked gesturing down the hall. He nearly jumped for joy when the boy nodded, but he settled with a grin.

                He has a nice smile, Dick thought as they strolled through the palace. “Where are you from, Richard?” Bruce asked clasping his hands behind his back.

                “Everywhere… and nowhere.” Richard replied and Bruce blinked at him.

                “That’s cryptic.” Richard giggled and Bruce’s heart thudded in his chest.

                “My people are nomads. We go wherever the wind takes us.” He gave Bruce a smile, “but if I was required to choose, I would say Romania. That’s where I was born.”

                “I have never been there.” Bruce admitted. “Is it lovely?”

                Dick smiled. “Beautiful. There are mountains so tall, they seem to hold up the sky. There are emerald valleys carved from crystal rivers and green as far as the eye can see.”

                “That does sound beautiful.”

                “What about you?”

                “Where was I born?” Bruce asked to clarify and Richard nodded. “Right here. It’s nothing magnificent, of course, but I was born here, raised here, and some day, I’ll die here.”

                “There’s nothing wrong with that.” Richard said. “To live and die in a place that you call home is a blessing.”

                “Perhaps, but it’s not so great when you don’t get to go out and explore the world. To experience things that only others have talked about, that would be an adventure.”

                “But you are a prince, couldn’t you go wherever you like?” Richard wondered.

                Bruce huffed. “One would think.” He shook his head. “I have a duty, a responsibility here. I just can’t up and leave.”

                Richard hummed. “I supposed then you’ll have to settle for second hand knowledge and the world of books.”

                Bruce smiled. They passed by a set of large windows and Dick’s eyes widened at the darkening sky. Time had passed quicker than he had thought. “I must get back.” He bowed low to Bruce. “Thank you for your time, my lord. I enjoyed it.”

                “So did I.” Bruce agreed. “Tell me, will I see you again?”

                Richard smiled. “Perhaps, could you tell me how to get back to the servants’ quarters?” He asked a little embarrassed that he was lost in such a massive castle.

                “Take the next left and descend the stairs. There will be two more lefts and a right before you reach them.

                “Thank you, my lord.”

                “Please, Richard. It’s Bruce.” Richard smiled at him and his heart got all fluttery again.

                “Thank you, Bruce. Good night.”

                “Good night.” Bruce said, returning the farewell, hoping beyond anything that it wouldn’t be for forever.

                Bruce returned to his quarters and closed the door with a sigh. He went to his desk and picked up the sash Richard had given him the night before. He rubbed the silky material between his thumb and index finger and lifted it to his nose. It still smelt of the boy, cinnamon and vanilla. His Alpha griped at him for letting the Omega get away but the scent slowly sated him for the night. Richard was something special to him, but he didn’t really know what for. They had only just met and his Alpha was going crazy. He wanted to wrapped the boy in his embrace and never let him go.

                He dressed into sleep cloths and slid into the sheets. Thoughts of the young dancer lulled him to sleep and dreams of him kept him there.

* * *

 

                The cold, unforgiving metal of the collar barely diminished his happy mood as he lay on a mat next to another slave. The blanket was thin and abrasive, but Dick didn’t care. His mind was occupied by a courageous prince with twilight eyes and a kind smile. His Omega shoved and pushed at him to get up and seek out the Alpha. To let himself be swept up in his strong arms and be carried into a new life. A life free to be what he chose.


	3. The Bane of a Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                He hated this. Oh, how he hated this. Dick kept up a playful smile despite the fact that he wished he were anywhere else than here. He loathed that Domuz forced him to dance for the guards and soldiers of the dignitaries that they performed for. One or a few never fail to get handsy and they all called out degrading remarks at him. The only good thing was the coins they would toss his way. Still, he’d rather muck out horse stalls all day than do this.

                When one of the guard’s hands brushed his ass, he ‘accidently’ kicked his drink into his lap. The man yelped and jumped up. The others laughed as he glared, but Dick just smiled. He finished his danced and bowed to a round of applause, whoops, and shouts of ‘encore’ and ‘again’. He merely gathered his winnings and hoped from the table. A few tried to grab him and pull him back, but he nimbly avoided their reach.

                He made it out into the hall when a voice called to him. He rolled his eyes and turned to see the man who touched him staggering forward. He couldn’t help but grinned when he noticed the stain across the man’s trousers gave him the illusion that he a peed himself. “The show is over. Go back to your comrades, I’m sure they are missing you.” He turned to walk away but a bruising grip on his wrist stopped him. A dark part of him struggled to break free and brake this man’s hand for so much as touching him, but he held it back. “Unhand me!” He snarled with a subtle warning in his voice that the drunkard failed to pick up on.

                “You owe me a drink.” He said.

                “I don’t owe you anything. It’s not my fault you placed your cup in my way.” Dick said.

                The man sneered at him. “You will not speak to me that way, slave.”

                “I can speak to you any way I wish. You are not my master.”

                The man’s sneer turned into a vicious grin. “Let’s take this to your master, then.” Dick felt a small trickle of fear as the man dragged him down the hall to the servant’s quarters.

                The door slammed against the wall with the force and he threw Dick over the threshold. He landed on his hip with a yelp at Domuz feet. He gazed down at him, unimpressed. “Your slave has disrespected me!” He shouted. “I demand that he be punished.”

                Domuz gazed at the drunken guard, unintimidated by the red eyes and mead and spit spotting his beard. His eyes went to the stain on the front of his trousers and he sighed. “I’m too tired to punish him now, come back tomorrow.”

                “Then I demand a refund.”

Domuz eyes hardened. “There are no refunds.”

“The show was not what was promised.”

“The promise was that you pay to see him dance. He danced. It’s not my problem if you didn’t enjoy it.” Domuz shrugged. Enraged, the guard grabbed the front of the pudgy man’s shirt and got in his face.

“Then I’ll just take what I am owed from your hide.” He spat.

Domuz glared before he sighed. “Very well, you want him punished, do it yourself.” He handed the man a wooden rod and the guard released him to grab it. “Do try not to damage him though. I need to use him again later.”

Dick glared at the two of them in defiance even though he wanted to run. He wouldn’t beg. He didn’t fight back as a large hand gripped his shirt and ripped it. He was shoved against a stone wall, his back bare. You can get out of this, he thought to himself. You know how. The wood cracked against his skin and he gritted his teeth to avoid crying out. He tried to draw a breath when another blow struck him across the shoulders. He would not cry or scream. He will not give them the satisfaction. He would embrace the pain and endure.

Another circuit of the lower floors brought Bruce back to the servant’s corridors.  He sighed internally. He had hoped to see Richard one more time before he left but he wasn’t that lucky. His ears picked up the sound of something hitting flesh, hard. He approached a door that was leaking light into the dark hallway and peered through the crack. His blood boiled at what he saw. One of his own soldiers was standing over a young boy with a wooden rod raised above his head, ready for the next strike. The announcer who introduced Richard during his birthday celebration was sitting in the corner, watching the torture with a sick gleam in his eye. Furious, he burst in, the door cracking against the wall.

Both men turned to see who was interrupting their fun and they blanched when they recognized his face. “What. The hell. Are you doing!” Bruce demanded through clinched teeth.

The guard sputtered. “My lord, this servant dishonored me.”

“So you beat the boy bloody?!” Bruce wrenched the rod from the guard’s hands, ignoring his pitiful stuttering. “Pack your things and get your ass out of my palace. If I see your face in the morning, you’ll get a punishment even worse than the one you’ve given to this boy.”

The guard nodded and all but ran from the room. Bruce whirled on the pig who was cowering in fear at the enraged Alpha. “What kind of man sits back and watches the torture of a child.”

“He is a servant, my lord.” Domuz tried to explain but it only made him angrier. Domuz dropped to his knees from the pressure of his Alpha. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy do the same and he eased his presence from around his beaten body.

“That is no better. I am taking the boy.”

“You can’t do that.”

Bruce’s eyes snapped back to the man. “What?” He growled and Domuz flinched.

“He-he belongs to me. If you take him, that would be theft.”

Bruce’s molars cracked together. “Very well, how much?”

Domuz looked at him confused. “What do you mean, my lord?”

“How much do you want for him?” He repeated. He nearly spat in disgust as the pig’s eyes lit up with greed.

“Fifty-no, sixty- gold pieces.” He said quickly.

“Fine, go to the treasurer. He’ll see that you are paid.” Before the man could move, he let Alpha pressed down hard on him and the man bore his neck in submission. “If you ever beat another slave like this again, I’ll see that the same is returned to you tenfold.” Domuz nodded and Bruce released him. He did run from the room. Bruce looked at the rod in his hand and tightened his grip, snapping it in half. It clattered to the floor as he moved to the suffering boy against the wall.

His back was to him, head pressed into the wall, and Bruce could see the red, angry welts crisscrossing his skin and the black and blue bruises that were blooming underneath. As he approached, nose picked up the familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon and he froze. He Alpha rose again as his muscles itched to chase after those bastards and put them in the ground. He restrained himself as he knelt next to him.

“Richard,” he called softly. His heart throbbed as a fearful face glanced over at him.

“Bruce,” he said his jaw hurt from tensing.

“It’s me, azizam. I’m going to get you out of here. Can you walk?”

Richard took a deep breath and got his feet under him. Leaning heavily on the wall, he stood. Bruce had an arm around him for support as he tried to take a step. When he did, his face twisted with pain and his legs crumpled. Bruce managed to catch him, but it put an uncomfortable pressure against his back and he hissed. “It’s alright. I got you.” Bruce assured. He placed an arm under the boy’s knees and lifted him. Richard held tight to his neck and Bruce’s ears picked up a nearly inaudible whimper. He apologized quietly for hurting him and he exited the room with his burden.

He turned a corner and spotted a guard on duty. “Soldier,” he called and the man turned his head. His eyes widened at the child in his arms. “Go to Leslie’s chambers and send her to my quarters. Tell her to bring her kit. She has a patient in need of her care.” The soldier nodded and took off down the corridor. Bruce climbed flights of steps until he reached his rooms. He opened the door and placed Richard on the bed, helping him lie on his stomach. He went to retrieve a bowl of water and a rag from the washroom and returned.

Richard had bunched the sheets in his fists as a way to deal with the pain, but Bruce could tell it wasn’t helping. “Hush, azizam. I’m here.” He said as he cleaned the boy’s back as quickly and gently as he could. As the rag glided over shiny red skin, Bruce noticed raised marks that hadn’t come from the rod. His eyes widened when he realized that they were scars. They crisscrossed over his entire back almost like lines on a map. He could recognize a few as whip marks and cuts from a blade. Some also seemed to be burns. His Alpha growled at the thought of what this Omega must have been through and he had trouble keeping the growl from coming out of his own throat.

When the rag ran over the last bit of skin, there came a knock at his door. He bid them entrance and Leslie walked him with a large pack swinging from her hip. “What happened?” She asked as she settled down in the spot he was in.

“He was beaten with a wood rod.” Bruce explained as she prodded the boy’s back. Dick tensed and Bruce reached out and took his hand. Glassy blue eyes stared up at him and he gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Leslie is the best healer I know. She’ll have you fixed up in no time.”

“You cleaned the wounds?” Leslie said noticing the bowl and rag. Bruce nodded. “Good.”

She pulled out a ceramic jar from her bag and opened it. Bruce could smell herbs and medicines mixed in as she scooped some on her fingers and began to rub it into Richard’s back. Bruce felt the Omega’s grip tighten slightly before to gradually began to loosen. “This well help him heal and keep the wounds from becoming infected. It will also numb some of the pain.”

Once that was done, she stood. “I’ll give this to one of the servants. It will need to be put on every few hours.”

Bruce held out his hand for the jar. “I’ll take it.” He said and Leslie raised an eyebrow at him. Bruce rolled his eyes. “I do know how to apply a poultice, you know.”

Leslie hesitantly gave him the jar, looking between him and Richard. It annoyed him. “Very well, make sure he’s comfortable and make sure to send for me if any concerns crop up.”

“I will, Leslie. Thank you.” Leslie gave him one last look before she left them alone. Bruce placed the jar on the night stand before he turned back to the boy, who was gazing up at him.

He smiled gently and brushed back hair from his eyes. “It’s alright, Richard. Try to sleep. You’re safe.” He said softly.

Richard’s eyes shown with gratitude. “Thank you,” He whispered.

Bruce hushed him as he carded his fingers through his hair. “Go to sleep.” He urged and those beautiful eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Azizam- term of endearment meaning 'dear'.


	4. Something's There

                Bruce was roused from sleep by the sound of whimpering and the scent of pain and distress. He stood from the colonial couch and rushed to the bed. Richard’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was tugging at the sheets. Bruce berated himself for falling asleep as he reached for the paste and gently rubbed some into the boy’s back. The pained whimpering faded but the distressed scent didn’t fade. Bruce ran his fingers through Richard’s hair and he hushed him, trying to calm him down. It was no use. 

                The Omega was scared and Bruce had no idea how to help him. His instincts were scraping at him and he decided to do something he’s never done before. The purr started deep in his chest and pushed its way out of his throat. The mating call resonated through the room. Richard twitched at the sound before he relaxed completely. He sighed as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Bruce sat next to him and purred until he was sure Richard wouldn’t wake.

* * *

 

                Consciousness returned to him slowly. First was the pain in his back. It caused a hitch in his breath and he pushed it to the back of his mind. Embrace and endure. He took a deep breath and extended his senses. He could feel soft sheets under his cheek. His nose picked up the scent of smoky pine but he couldn’t quite remember where he had smelt that scent before. He could hear the sound of birds chirping and a gently breeze ruffling curtains. That breeze lazily drifted across his face. His eyes blinked opened, taking in the sunlight that shone through the high arched windows. Translucent, white curtains swayed from the wind.

                “Hey,” Dick turned his head to see Bruce sitting in a square Dutch colonial chair, a book rested open in his lap. “How are you feeling?”

                “Okay,” Dick rasped his throat scratchy. “Where am I?”

                Bruce’s cheeks colored slightly. “My chambers. I brought you here after the…incident yesterday.” His eyes hardened as he spoke about the attack.

                Dick felt nervousness raising inside him at being in an Alpha’s den. Old memories attempted to surface but he shoved them down. He placed his hands under him and slowly pushed himself up. Bruce’s eyes widened as Dick grimaced and he hurried to his side. “You need to rest. You’re still injured.”

                Dick grunted as he got himself upright with minimal discomfort. “I’m alright. It’s not that bad.”

                Bruce gave him an incredulous look. “Richard, your back is black and blue.”

                “This not the first beating I’ve had.” Dick replied. He figured he probably should have been less blunt when Bruce went quiet.

                “How many?” Bruce nearly growled.  Dick almost shrugged his shoulders when he thought better of it.

                “I don’t know. I didn’t particularly keep count.”

                Bruce sighed as he shoved down his Alpha, who wasn’t pleased about the treatment of his… the Omega. “Will you permit me to put more salve on?” He asked holding up the jar to show Richard.

                Dick looked at it for a moment before he nodded and turned. Bruce settled behind him and dipped his fingers into the cream. Dick felt his heart pounding as callused fingers rubbed the soothing paste into his fevered skin. He took a moment to gaze around the large room. The walls were a creamy limestone with a mosaic marble floor with reds, light blues, browns and creams in a swirling pattern. The circular bed was on a raised, three-step platform in the center of the room. White pillars with gold trim acted as anchors for the shear white curtains that surround the soft bed. There were a few dark wood chests and dressers and a large wardrobe close to the walls. A small sitting area with colonial chairs and a table was set up in one corner. A colonial couch rested next to a window was covered with blankets, obviously slept on. There was an Arabian wood weaved door that led to a large bathing room. A chair had been pulled up to rest next to the platform with a book resting on the white seat.

“I’ll get you a shirt.” Bruce said, finishing his task. He stood from the bed and went to a mahogany dresser. He pulled a drawer open and shifted around until he found a shirt that would relatively fit the boy. He helped Richard slipped the white cotton fabric over his head. It was still large on his wiry frame. “It shouldn’t have happened.” He mumbled still peeved.

                “I’m a slave, Bruce. I’m used to it.”

                “Were.”

                Dick looked at the prince in confusion. “What?”

                “You were a slave. You’re not anymore.” Bruce stated. Dick’s brow furrowed.

                “What do you mean?”

                “Your free.” Bruce looked at Richard with a confusion of his own. “I freed you.”

                Dick’s eyes were wide. “I’m…You freed me?” Bruce nodded. “And why the hell did you do that?!”

                Bruce’s eyebrows pulled together. “I don’t understand.” He said as he watched Dick stand carefully with a hand wrapped around his torso. “I thought that’s what you would have wanted.”

                “Well, yeah, but… how did you free me?”

                “I paid Domuz to take you.”

                Dick’s scent became muddled with many different emotions and Bruce’s Alpha rose softly at the distress to the Omega. “You bought me?”

                “It was the only way I could get you away from him without outright stealing you.”

                “You were going to steal me?!” Dick said his voice rising.

                “He was hurting you. I couldn’t let that continue.” Bruce said his own voice matching Richard’s.

                “Did you buy anyone else or just me?”

                Bruce just stared at him. “No,” he stuttered.

                “So, you just decided to buy me right then and there without wondering how it would affect me?” Bruce tried to speak but Dick continued, rubbing a hand across his face. “You just plucked me right out of the only life I’ve ever truly known with no thought at all. What am I going to do? Where am I supposed to go?”

                “You could stay here.” That stopped Dick mid rant.

                “What?”

                Bruce fidgeted slightly. “You can stay here in the palace. I can find you work and you can stay here.” The _with me_ was conveniently left out. Bruce sighed. “I’m sorry that I didn’t ask you, but there was no time in that moment to ask. I couldn’t just stand by and let him hurt you.”

                Dick didn’t respond. “I’ll have you set up in a room so you can recover, then we’ll talk about finding work for you.” Dick nodded numbly, his mind not being able to completely wrap around what was happening.

* * *

 

                Dick actively avoided Bruce when he came to see him, needing time to adjust to the change. He managed to get work in the kitchen gardens, tending to the herbs and immediately got to work. He smiled as he pulled a few weeds and fertilized the soil, ignoring the throbbing pain in his back. This was something he had done with his mother, though their herbs had to be in pots that would fit in their wagon. The scent of rosemary, sage, and thyme brought up little memories he had long forgotten. His nose also picked the scent of pine and fire and he sighed internally. “Are you just going to stand there?” Dick called not looking up from his work.

                Bruce had come by the gardens as much as he could since he found out that Dick was working there. He watched the boy silently as he tended to the growing plants. He had tried to muster up the courage to talk to him many times but he talked himself out of it each time. Now it seems, he had been discovered. He took a small breath before stepping out into the afternoon sun. “I…came to see how you were getting on.” He said clasping his hands behind his back and took what he hoped was a nonchalant pose. A warmth spread through him when he realized that the boy was wearing his shirt.

                “I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Dick said his words clipped.

                Bruce felt a little sting in his chest. “You are angry with me.” He almost pouted.

                Dick sighed. He dusted off his hands before turning to face the prince. “I’m not angry with you, Bruce, I’m just…trying to get used to this.”

                “Are you not happy here?” Bruce asked.

                “It’s not that.” Dick sighed again and rubbed his forehead, unknowingly leaving behind a smear of dirt. Bruce held back a smile. “Look, I appreciate what you did for me. I never thought that anyone would ever…” He trailed of and Bruce’s ghost of a grin disappeared.

                “It’s just a big change.”

                “I do apologize for not speaking to you about…purchasing you first. I just wanted to get you out of that situation as quickly as possible.” Bruce said and Dick nodded.

                “I understand. I was in danger and you acted quickly. And truthfully, I’m glad you did. I guess that…I suppose I just…” He sighed trying to come up with the words to illustrate how he was feeling. “People have been controlling me for most of my life. I’ve never had a say and for someone I just met to swoop in and change my life like that again... It pissed me off.”

                Bruce nodded. “I understand.”

                Dick gave him a smile and his heart flipped. “Thank you, for saving me, for freeing me, and for letting me stay.”

                Bruce smiled back. “You’re welcome, Richard.”

                “Dick.”

                Bruce’s brow furrowed. “Excuse me?”

                Dick’s eyes widened. “Oh, I wasn’t calling you a dick.” He said quickly. “It’s a nickname for Richard. I prefer to be called that. Richard’s too formal.”

                Bruce grinned at his stuttering. “Dick then.”

 He bowed to the boy and turned to leave before an idea came to his head. “Rich-Dick,” The boy looked back to him. “I was wondering if you would care to have lunch with me.”

Dick blinked in surprise. “Oh,” he turned to look at the garden.

“They will still be here for you when you get back.” Bruce assured. His heart was pounding and he really hoped the boy agreed.

“I suppose lunch wouldn’t hurt.” He said as he followed Bruce inside. “I need to wash up first.”

“I’ll wait for you.” Bruce said as Dick entered the kitchen. He dipped his hand into a cleaning bucket and scrubbed his hands, making sure to get under his nails for every speck of dust. He wiped his hands dry and returned to the prince.

Bruce chuckled at him. “What?” He asked.

“You have dirt on your forehead.” Dick’s hand reached up to touch but Bruce stopped him.

“Let me,” He said not wanting the boy’s clean hands to get dirty again. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and moved in close. He gently cupped the back of Dick’s neck and began to wipe away the dirt.

Dick felt his breath hitch as Bruce’s rough hand held his head still. A memory of a large hand squeezing his neck came unbidden into his mind and he held back a shudder. The pressure of the cloth ran across his skin as he looked up at him. He noticed that Bruce’s eyes were a deep blue. He had sharp features and a strong jaw that had just a peek of stubble growing. His black hair was combed back and he had a small scar on his left cheek just underneath his eye.

“There,” Bruce said as the cloth pulled away. He looked down and noticed Dick gazing up at him with something in his eyes. Bruce was mesmerized by the blue that swirled in them. The boy’s raven hair was slightly shaggy but healthy and soft beneath his fingertips. A scar ran through one of his eyebrows and disappeared under the ridge of his eye. He had thick dark lashes and high cheekbones. His jaw was smooth and pointed like an elf’s. His lips were pink and plump and Bruce had desire the lean down and capture them with his own. He wondered if they were as soft as they seemed.

“Thank you,” Dick said almost breathless.

“You’re welcome.” Bruce replied. He suddenly realized he was holding him a little longer than necessary and he let go. Dick tried to quiet his withering emotions.  Bruce cleared his throat. “We should go.”

Dick nodded and followed him out, both of them unaware of the figure that watched them.


	5. Something Unexpected

                Dick came back from lunch with a smile on his face. The food was fantastic and the company even more so. Bruce and he talked and laughed for nearly two hours before Dick had to insist on getting back. He didn’t want to get fired during his first week and Bruce said he had a pretty good inkling that his boss liked the work he did too much to fire him.

                The entire walk back, Dick’s thoughts were of the kind prince who was quickly becoming a good friend. He’s never felt like this with anyone before. Being around Bruce made him happy and giddy and he dreaded the time that they had to spend apart. The man was kind and thoughtful and had a pretty wicked sense of humor.

                Another sappy smile graced his face when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He tensed, ready to fight his way out if he had to when a familiar scent drifted past his nose, freshly cut peaches and rosemary. “Rhea?” He questioned looking at the red-headed girl in confusion. She gave him a hard look.

                “We need to talk.” She said before pulling him into an empty room, or what he thought was an empty room. He saw a few familiar faces. Kaldur, who was a dark-skinned man of eighteen that worked with him in the gardens, tending to the ponds and other bodies of water. He was an Omega like him who was mated to a guardsman in the palace. There was Megan, and fair-skinned red-headed girl of sixteen who was a kitchen maid and had a bubbly personality. She was currently courting another guardsman that Kaldur had introduced her to. Wally, who was another red-head and quickly becoming Dick’s best friend. He was a motor mouth and a lady’s man but also a hard worker who always seemed to finish his work with hours to spare. Then there was Rhea. She worked with him in the kitchen gardens, taking care of the vegetable patches. Each of them had welcomed him with open arms when he arrived and they were all on the fast track to friendship. Now each of them gave him a stern expression.

                “What’s this about guys?” Dick asked.

                Rhea took a deep breath. “Dick, we are concerned for you.”

                Dick looked at her confused. “Concerned about what?”

                “The prince.” Wally stated.

                “We feel you may be getting to close to him.” Kaldur added.

                “So?” Dick asked not liking where this conversation was headed.

                “We are worried about you.” Megan said. “We don’t want you to get hurt.”

                “Hurt, how?” he asked.

                They all exchanged looks. “Dick, I don’t know how things go where you’re from but here, princes don’t date gardeners.” Rhea said frankly.

                Dick felt a bit of anger building inside of him. “That’s not what this is about. We’re just friends.”

                “In my experience, friends don’t ask each other on romantic lunches.” Wally said.

                “That’s not what that was.” He could tell they didn’t believe him.

                “Dick, I see the way you look at him.” Rhea stated. “That seemed like a bit more than friendship to me.”

                “Look,” Dick hissed now pissed. “I’m under no delusions that anything can happen between us. I know how high society works, but I’m not going to alienate the one person who has shown me true kindness in years just because you guys get a little scared.”

                “We were only trying to help.” Megan said.

                “I understand that, but the next time you decided to stage and intervention, don’t. I can take care of myself.” He stepped out and slammed the door behind him, trying to ignore their hurt faces. He knew that nothing was going to come out of his friendship with Bruce, that’s all it was. Even if it hurt his heart to admit it.

* * *

 

                Bruce entered the kitchen garden with a smile. Dick was bent over one of the patches, tending to the weeds that had cropped up. He was wearing a thin cotton shirt and Bruce could picture the muscles that rested underneath. His eyes lingered on the curve of his ass, but for he tore his eyes away and continued forward. “Hey,” he greeted and Dick looked up. Warmth filled him when he saw Dick light up at the sight of him.

                “Hey, how are you?” Dick asked.

                “I’m well, you?”

                Dick grinned. “I’m great. What are you doing here?”

                “I just came for a quick visit before I had to go to a two hour long military meeting.” Bruce said and he saw Dick wince slightly.

                “My heart bleeds for you.” He said and Bruce chuckled. “Give me just a minute, some idiot pulled my borage thinking it was a weed.”

                “What’s borage?” Bruce asked.

                “This is,” Dick said holding a plant with blue-green leaves and shar-shaped sky-blue flowers. “You can use it in stews and such like. You have to be careful when handling it though because the fine hairs on the leaves and stem can cause some skin irritation.”

                Bruce crouched down to look for the translucent hairs and sure enough, they were there. He looked around at the other herbs standing in the rich soil. “What’s this one?” He asked pointing to a bush-like plant with lily-pad like leave and reddish orange flowers.

                “That’s nasturtium. It’s another one that you can put in dishes. It’s got kind of a peppery taste.” Dick plucked a few shiny, rough-looking leaves from one that produced violet flowers and had its own above ground pot. He handed them to Bruce. “See if you can tell me what this one is.”

                Bruce felt the leaves and then brought it up to his nose to sniff. “Mint,” he said smelling the cool aroma. Dick smiled and nodded.

                “This one has many uses. You can put it food, of course, but also in tea and oils. It can help sooth an upset stomach and clear up congestion when breathed. It even helps with headaches.”

                “Wow, that’s a lot for a little plant.” Bruce said slightly surprise by all the uses of such a small plant.

                “It’s small, but powerful.” Dick said and Bruce looked at him fondly. Dick continued to tell him about the other herbs around them and Bruce paid about three fourths of his attention to listening. The last fourth couldn’t help but admire how working in the sun had darkened his tan skin into a healthy, glowing bronze. His hair looked so soft and silky smooth that he wanted to run his fingers through it. His eyes were shining like sapphires and were so alive that Bruce could get lost in them for hours. The edges of the boy’s mouth were tilted upward and plump lips moved as he spoke. Bruce had no idea what happened but he soon found himself kissing them.

                Dick was cut off when a mouth pressed against his. He froze unable to respond when Bruce pulled back. Bruce blinked as if he had no idea what just happened either. “I…” Bruce stuttered. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I’ll…I’ll just go.” He stood and all but fled the garden.

                A part of him told him to go after him and show him what a real kiss was like but Dick’s brain hadn’t yet caught up with the rest of him. He sucked in a breath and blinked as his mind rebooted. His lips tingled with electricity and a silent smile spread slowly on his face. The kiss certainly was a surprise but not an unwelcome one.


	6. I'm Unworthy

Bruce took a deep breath as he stepped into the kitchens. Servants bowed to him before continuing on their way. It was end of the dinner hour and each one was busy cleaning up and preparing for tomorrow’s breakfast. He soon found what he was looking for. Dick was standing next to a young red-head, washing dishes. He cleared his throat and they both turned. The red-head’s eyes widened and he bowed hastily. Dick bowed as well, but not as low and he smiled. “My lord,” he greeted formally for the sake of the others around him.

“Dick, may I speak with you for a moment?” He said and Dick nodded.

“Of course, my lord.” He quickly dried his hands and followed Bruce out into the deserted garden, the door closing behind them. The sun was setting, casting the scenery in a dimming orange light.

“Are you alright, Bruce?” Dick asked having smelt his nervousness. Brue took another deep breath and turned to face him.

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I kissed you without your consent and it wasn’t right. I’m sorry.” Bruce said and Dick smiled.

“It’s alright.”

“I don’t want you to think that you’re being forced into anything. I want you to tell me if you feel at all uncomfortable with anything.” Bruce stated.

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Dick said.

“Even so, I don’t want you to feel pressured and that kiss yesterday just kind of came out of nowhere and you didn’t ask for it. Then you froze and I thought you might be offended.”

Dick rolled his eyes and stated quite firmly, “Oh, to hell with it,” before grapping Bruce by his collar and pulling him down for a solid kiss. Bruce froze and Dick pulled back with a smirk, letting him go. “There, now we are even.”

It took Bruce all of three seconds to grab Dick by the hip with a growl and seal his mouth over his. Dick was slightly surprised before he melted into the kiss, giving just as much as he received. The kiss was hot and desperate for a moment before it softened into one of passion and affection. Dick’s lips parted and Bruce slipped his tongue inside, tasting the spicy sweetness of the Omega. Dick could help but moan and that encouraged Bruce to pull him flush against him. They pulled away, panting.

No words were spoken as Bruce touched his forehead to Dick’s. Both of them oblivious to the red-head Beta who watched them with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 

                Dick was spreading soil when he heard footsteps approach him and he sighed. “If this is another intervention, I would suggest you be on your way.” He said not looking up.

                “We’re worried about you, Dick.” Megan stated.

                “While I appreciate that, I don’t need you to worry about whatever relationship I may or may not have with Bruce.”

                “I saw you kiss him last night.” Wally stated and Dick looked up sharply.

                “You’ve been spying on me?!”

                “We were-“ Megan started again but Dick cut her off.

                “’Worried about me’, I know. I heard you, but that doesn’t give you a right to snoop into my private life.” He growled.

                “It does when you’re dating the crown prince.” Wally hissed.

                Dick’s eyes narrowed. “We aren’t dating. It was just a kiss.”

                “No, Dick, it wasn’t. What do you think is going to happen when people find out you’ve been spending time with him?” Wally said harshly. “You’re a servant and he is a prince. You are living in two different worlds.”

                “Why does that matter?” Dick said trying to hide his desperation.

                “He’s not going to marry you. He needs someone of high standing who can bring something valuable to his kingdom. He’s going to marry an Omega of royal blood, not a gardener.” Dick tried to ignore the tears that were blurring his vision. Wally sighed, smelling his friend’s sadness. This is what they wanted to avoid. “I’m sorry, Dick, but you two are just too different.”

                Dick swallowed thickly and nodded. He picked up his tools and headed back to the kitchens. Rhea reached out to him but he dodged her hands. He didn’t want their pity. Stupid him for falling for someone who was entirely out of his reach.

* * *

 

                The sheets twisted around his legs as he tossed and turned in his bed. Sweet glistened on his brow as memories paraded as dreams. He was on his belly, trying to breathe through the pillow that his face was pressed into. He could hear him panting above him as his body was ravaged. He burned with white hot agony and black fingerprints appeared on his hips. He wanted it to stop, but he knew if he cried, it would be so much worse.

                Dick shot up, breathing hard. A shaking hand rose to his face, whipping away the sweet. His heart pounded in his chest and he held back a sob. He couldn’t do this, not with Bruce. He deserved someone worthy and pure, and he was not.

* * *

 

                Dick sat on a stone bench, waiting for Bruce to show, his heart heavy in his chest. He had met Bruce just before he headed to training, asking if they could talk later before practically fleeing. Now he went over what he was going to say to him. He didn’t want to hurt him but he had a feeling that wasn’t going to keep Bruce pain free. He smelt him before he saw him and he stood.

                Bruce smiled at the boy before him and went to embrace him, but Dick stepped out of his reach. Bruce’s arms dropped in confusion. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

                Dick took a calming breath. “This can’t continue.” He said and Bruce looked puzzled.

                “What can’t continue?”

                “This,” Dick said gesturing between them. “Whatever this is. We can’t keep going on the way we are.”

                Bruce’s head tilted and Dick had to keep himself from thinking it was cute. “What do you mean?”

                “We can’t be anything more than just master and servant.” Dick said and Bruce felt a pain in his chest. “We are just too different. You are a crowned prince and I’m just a slave.”

                He took another breath. “Was a slave. I can’t give you what you need.”

                “And what do you think I need, Dick.” Bruce asked firmly.

                “You need someone who can help you rule, who will raise you up and make you better. You need someone who won’t disgrace your family or title.  And that’s not me.” Bruce just looked at him with such hurt that it broke his heart. “I’m sorry, Bruce. I really am. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” He walked past him and into the kitchen, wiping away tears and leaving a stunned Bruce alone in the garden.


	7. A Family Again

                Bruce sat silently during breakfast, his mind playing Dick’s words over. He didn’t understand them. It seemed that Dick didn’t think he was the right person for him because he wasn’t royalty. But that didn’t matter to Bruce. He wanted to be with Dick because he saw him for who he was, not as the prince, but as a man. He said he would disgrace his family, but that was crazy. His family wouldn’t be ashamed of him if he married someone who wasn’t of noble birth. His brow furrowed at that thought. They wouldn’t, would they?

                “Bruce, darling, what is the matter? You’ve barely touched your food.” Martha said concerned. Bruce looked up from his plate.

                “Mom, would you be ashamed of me if I chose to marry someone who wasn’t of noble birth?” He asked. His mom looked at him puzzled.

                “I don’t understand where this is coming from.” She said.

                “If I chose to be with someone who had no title, land, or wealth, would you be disappointed?” Bruce asked again.

                Martha and Thomas exchanged glances. “Azizam, as long as you are happy, then I will be too. You know those things are nothing compared to a person’s heart.”

                “So, if I chose to court someone who wasn’t in our social standing, you’d be alright with that?”

                “As long as you’re happy, son. You can choose who you court or marry.” Thomas said and Bruce smiled that them.

                “Do we get to ask what this is about?” Martha asked as he stood.

                “You were right, mother. I believe I found my true mate.” Bruce said as he exited to Martha surprised gasp. He needed to talk Dick. If all went well, perhaps they would have a guest for dinner.

                Bruce went down the flights of stairs as fast as he could without actually jumping them. He took corner after corner before arriving at the kitchen gardens. He stopped in the archway and spotted Dick kneeling, hands deep in soil. A girl with auburn hair knelt next to him, speaking quietly. He took a deep breath and headed out onto the grass. The girl spotted Bruce first and nudged Dick, who looked up. “Would you leave us please?” Bruce asked and the girl nodded, wide-eyed.

                “Of course, my lord.” She said as she stood and brushed off her dress. She gave Dick on last look before heading in.

                Dick stood as well and bowed. “How can I be of service, sire?” Dick asked formally.

                “We need to talk.” Bruce stated and Dick sighed.

                “We did talk, Bruce.”

                “No, you talked. Now it’s my turn.” Bruce said. When Dick didn’t reply, Bruce took it as consent to continue. “You said that I needed someone who was high class with title and wealth to protect myself from the sharks of high society. While I apricate you attempt to try and protect my honor, that is not what I want. What I want, is someone who will add to my life. Someone who will make it worth living.”

                He moved toward Dick, who stood stalk still, a look of poorly concealed hope growing on his face. “I want someone who is strong and brave and not afraid to get their hands dirty.” Bruce was really glad that Dick laughed at that pitiful joke. His hands came up to cradle Dick face. “I want someone who is kind and compassionate and who would love me for me and not my title. I want you, Dick, but only if you want me too.”

                Dick gazed up Bruce, his eyes swimming. Oh, how he wished he could say yes, but a part of him whispered into his mind. Bruce wouldn’t love him if he knew. He sighed and pulled away, trying to ignore Bruce’s hurt look. “I want to say yes. God, I wish that I could, but I can’t.”

“Why not?” Bruce asked his heart aching.

He turned to look at him, tears filling his eyes. “I’m…I’m not pure, Bruce.” He said swallowing past the lump in his throat. “I can’t give you my whole self. It was taken from me years ago. I’m soiled, broken.”

It dawned of him what Dick was saying and Bruce frantically shook his head. “No, Dick, no.” He pulled the boy close. “Look at me.” He cradled Dick’s jaw again and lifted his head to look him in the eye.

“I don’t want to sound unfeeling regarding what you’ve gone through but I don’t care about that. The only thing I care about is that it’s hurting you.” Bruce sighed and touched his forehead to Dick’s. “I want to love you, Dick. Would you give me a chance?”

 Dick swallowed thickly and nodded. Bruce leaned down to kiss him and he pressed back with all his might, wanting to convey all the emotions flowing through him in that one kiss. Bruce pulled back. “The I guess I have only one question,” Bruce said. “Can I court you?”

                Dick hesitated for a moment, but only a moment. “Yes,” he said softly, going in for another kiss. Bruce wrapped his arms around this glorious boy and held him close. This was one of the best days of his life.

* * *

 

                Dick fidgeted with his collar for the tenth time before Bruce stilled his hand. “Quit it, you look fine.”

                “Easy for you to say, you’re not meeting the king and queen.” Dick said.

                Bruce gave him a smirk. “No, I’m eating dinner with my mom and dad.”

                Dick glared weakly at him and he chuckled. “I do want them to like me, you know.”

                “Dick, it’s impossible to not like you.” He said and kissed him on the nose. “They’ll love you, just be yourself.”

                They reached the dinning chamber of the royal family and Dick took a deep breath. He had worn his best cloths, a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. He had wanted to make a good impression to the Alpha and Omega who would soon be his in-laws. The door to the chamber opened and Dick got his first real glances of the king and queen. The king looked just a regal as he did the day of Bruce’s birthday. He wore robes of fine blue and grey material and a single gold chain that brushed against his chest. His hair was combed back in a style similar to his son’s and his eyes twinkled with mischief in the same way Bruce’s did. He had laugh lines around his eyes and mouth which became more prominent with the smile he wore now.

                Bruce’s mother was a vision in a soft, flowing, cream gown. Her hair was a dark grey that was pulled back in twists away from her face. She had fair skin and her eyes crinkled with a smile he had seen mirrored on Bruce’s face. She stood when they entered and gave her son a tight hug. She placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to Dick, who swallowed back his nerves. “You must be, Dick. Bruce has told us so much about you.” She said as she hugged him too. “Thomas and I are so glad you decided to join us for dinner this evening.”

                “Thank you for having me.” Dick said. “I know this isn’t really what you expected.”

                “Nonsense, we are happy to have you.” She said as they all went to the table. Thomas stood and shook Dick’s hand firmly.

                “It is a pleasure to finally meet you Dick. You’re exactly as Bruce described you.” He said. Dick grinned when he caught Bruce’s blush.

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, your majesty.”

                Thomas shook his head at him. “Just Thomas, please. We get enough formality in our daily lives. It makes no since for family to do so in private.” Dick’s insides warmed up with the mention of family.

                They all sat down at the round table with Dick seated on either side of Bruce and Thomas. The conversation was warm and welcoming and Dick felt himself relaxing in their calming presence. He hadn’t felt this way in years, being able to be himself around others who accepted him. It was almost like he had a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> azizam- term of endearment meaning 'dear'


	8. A Friend's Feelings and a Exciting Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be heading on vacation in two days. I will still try to update as much as I can, but I can't garuntee it will be every day.  
> Warning: Language

                Dick was on cloud nine. He never expected any of this. Ever since that dinner with Bruce’s parents, he had been floating along with his life. They approved of him and that made him a lot happier than he ever thought it would. He hadn’t imagined that he was missing that parent approval in his live until he met them. His friends kept giving him strange looks at his happy smile until he told them what happened. His smile faded when Wally stormed out of room, fuming.

                Wally was pacing the back garden when Dick found him. “What’s going on, Wally?” Dick asked.

                Wally just shook his head. “It’s him. Of course, it’s him. I mean, why wouldn’t it be? He has everything.” He rambled.

                “What the hell are you talking about?” Dick asked getting slightly frustrated at his friend’s behavior.

                “You chose him!” Wally shouted. “You chose him, instead of me.” Realization hit Dick like a ton of bricks and his irritation at the red head vanished.

                “I mean, why wouldn’t you? He’s a prince. He can give you anything you want and I’m just a low-class Beta.” Wally spat. “I thought that maybe I could have a chance with you if you could see how unlikely your relationship with him was, but it looks like I was wrong.”

                “Wally,” Dick started but Wally shook his head.

                “You didn’t even notice.” He said and Dick looked at him in confusion. Wally scoffed. “You never noticed. You only had eyes for him and never saw me.”

                Dick just gapped at him when Wally grabbed him by the face and kissed him hard. Dick couldn’t respond and Wally pulled back, searching his eyes. His sighed and his heart fell, obviously not seeing what he was looking for. He pulled back, his expression icy. “I hope he’s everything you wanted, Dick.” He said before storming past the Omega. Dick didn’t bother to try and run after him. His mind was still trying to wrap around the thought that his friend had feelings for him.

* * *

 

                Bruce’s Alpha twitched when he smelt Dick’s scent. It was filled with distress, regret, and sadness. He needed to do something to get rid of it, now. He stepped up to were Dick was working. “Are you alright?” He asked.

                Dick sighed heavily. “No, I’m not.”

                “What’s wrong, Dick?” Bruce asked concerned.

                “Sit down, Bruce.” Bruce did as he was asked, getting nervous. Dick smiled softly at him. “Don’t worry, it was nothing you did.”

                Dick took a breath before starting. “I just found out that one of my friends has feelings for me.” The growl that followed didn’t really surprise him. “The feelings aren’t reciprocated, but…I feel like a jerk.”

                Bruce gazed at him slightly confused. “Why?”

                “It’s just…apparently, he’s been trying to show me how he feels and I’ve been so blinded by you that I didn’t even notice.”

                “I’m sorry.” Bruce said a little dejected but Dick shook his head.

                “It wasn’t your fault. I just feel bad for not even noticing.”

                “I wasn’t your fault either, Dick.” Bruce assured. “You can’t help how he feels.”

                Dick sighed. “I know, I just don’t want to lose him as a friend. I’ve never had many friends to begin with.”

                “Well, think of it this way, if he truly values your friendship, he’ll do what he can to keep it. You just continue to be a friend to him.”

                Dick smiled at the young prince. “Thanks, Bruce.” He said and Bruce gave him a chaste peck.

                “Truth be told, I came here for a completely different reason.” Bruce said smiling.

                “What?” Dick asked. A smile nearly spilt his face in half when Bruce knelt on one knee in front of the bench they were sitting on. “Oh my god, you are so cheesy.” He giggled.

                “Don’t ruin this for me.” Bruce said also smiling and he took a deep breath. “I wanted to do this properly and since my parents approve- stop laughing.” Dick tried to suppress his giggles but it was incredibly difficult.

                “I wanted to ask you, Richard Grayson, if you would honor me by consenting to become my husband and mate?” Bruce asked sincerely.

                The giggles faded as Dick gazed at the handsome man kneeling before him. His eyes swam with so much hope and love that Dick could feel a warmth spreading from his chest to the rest of his body. He leaned forward and kissed Bruce gently. “Does that mean ‘yes’?” Bruce asked against his lips.

                Dick nodded. “Yes. You're such a dork.” He went in for another kiss, sealing the proposal and promising more to come.

* * *

 

                After a short and heated make out session underneath the shade of a lemon tree, Bruce had to leave for a meeting with an accountant. He gave Dick one last kiss before leaving him alone to get back to his work. Dick picked up a bucket of pulled weeds and his tools and headed back toward the kitchens. He was intercepted by his little group of friends and he held back a groan. “What did you do to Wally?” Megan asked her body scolding and her eyes angry.

                “I didn’t do anything to Wally.” Dick said.

                “Then why is he all sulky?” Rhea asked her arms crossed.

                “Perhaps because he finally told me what was going on with him and it wasn’t something I was expecting.”

                Rhea’s eyes lit up. “So, he told you how he felt?!” She asked excitedly.

                “Pretty much,” Dick said as he disposed of the weeds and put away his tools.

                “And?” Kaldur asked looking almost as eager as the girls.

                “And he got pissed and walked off.”

                They looked at him slightly puzzled. “Wait, you turned him down?” Rhea questioned.

                “I didn’t really say anything but yeah, more or less.” Dick said as nonchalantly as possible.

                “But why?” Megan asked a little irate that the Omega had turned down her friend. “He really likes you and he would have been perfect for you, more likely than you and the prince.”

                Dick tensed at her words. He whirled around as his Omega scrapped that once again, someone was trying to control his life. He was tired of their meddling. “My relationship with the prince is none of your goddamn business.” He hissed and they all blinked in surprise. He wasn’t finished. “Under no circumstances, have I ever lead Wally to believe that there was anything between us. And shame on you for encouraging him to see something that wasn’t there.”

                He went to stomp away but he turned back. “I’m engaged, to Bruce of all people, and god forbid that you’ll let me enjoy it.” He said trying to ignore the tears that were burning his eyes.

                Dick walked through the halls quickly, not really paying attention to where he was going. He just needed to get away from there. He hurt that his so-called friends couldn’t be happy that he had found someone. Someone who loved him and all his broken bits. He’s only really had one friend in his life, but that was years ago.

                A voice called out to him and he tried to ignore it, when a hand closed around his arm. “Hey, I was talking to you.” The guard spoke. Dick subtly rolled his eyes.

                “Let go of me.” He growled.

                The hand on his arm tightened. “Watch your tone with me, servant, or you will be punished.”

                Dick turned to the guard and glared. He saw the man’s expression waver. “Just try it.” He warned.

                The guard sneered at him and jerked his arm. Dick moved so quick, the guards didn’t see him until he had their comrade on his knees. His hand was twisted in such a way, that if Dick so much as twitched his fingers, the man’s wrist would snap. The others moved to aid him, but Dick’s snarl froze them in place. “You so much as move and you’ll need to carry him to a healer.” They didn’t move.

                Dick turned back to the one he held in an iron vice. “You. Ever. Touch me again,” He spat, “and I’ll break both of your wrists. Do you understand?”

                The man nodded frantically. Dick held him a little longer to make sure he got the message before releasing him. The guards scrambled away from he as quick as their dignity would allow. Dick sighed and rubbed his eyes. He needed more control. “That was rather impressive.” Dick’s head snapped up to see Martha stand along a wall, clearly having saw the whole exchange.

                “Your maj-uh, Martha. I didn’t…see you there.” Dick said pathetically. He just ruined any relationship that was forming between them. He just knew it.

                “That was quite impressive. How on earth did you manage to get a man three times your size on his knees like that?” She asked with a smile.

                “Um, practice?” Dick said hesitantly.

                “You practice taking down fully grown Alphas?”

                Dick shrugged. “Well, a lot of them tend to get a little too handsy. You have to be able to keep them at bay.”

                Martha chuckled. “That is true. You’ll have to teach me that.”

                It was Dick’s turn to chuckle. “Of course, it would be a pleasure to see the queen take down the obnoxious Alphas of court with a single move.”

                “That would be a sight.” She agreed laughing. “Walk with me, will you?”

                Dick nodded and fell into step with her majesty. “Dick, I wanted to say congratulations on your engagement. Bruce just told us.”

                “Thank you, Martha.” Dick said sincerely.

                “I wanted to start talking about planning and getting you ready for the wedding.”

                Dick looked at her with raised eyebrows.” Already?”

                “Yes, dear. These things take a lot of time and energy. We have to announce the engagement. Then we need think about food and decorations. Then of course there’s the actual ceremony.” She paused when she smelt shock and distress coming from the younger Omega. She turned to see Dick staring at her wide-eyed. She laughed. “Don’t worry, dear. You won’t be doing this yourself. I’ll be here to help you.”

                “You will?” Dick asked.

                It was then that she was reminded just how young this boy was. She smiled softly at him. “Every step of the way.” She assured grabbing his arm and pulling him along. “I do have one question for you, though.”

                “What?” Dick asked with a tilt of his head.

                She grinned, a little mischievous. “How do you feel about getting a haircut?”


	9. Abrasive Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I will be going on vacation tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll be able to update regularly. I will still write like crazy so that I have a whole bunch of updates for you when I can put them up.   
> Warning: Language

                Dick ran his fingers through his now, much shorter hair. The back and sides had been shortened a lot but the top was still long enough to comb his fingers through. His bangs curled slightly on his forehead. “What do you think?” Martha asked looking at him through the mirror.

                “It’s shorter and it feels lighter.” Dick said. He couldn’t believe how soft it felt.

                “Nothing like a new hair cut to get rid of all your inhibitions, eh, Master Dick?” Alfred said cleaning his shears.

                “I love it. Thank you, Alfred.” Dick said with a smile.

                “I’m sure Bruce would love it too.” Martha said with a teasing grin and Dick’s cheeks went a little pink. She pulled him up from the chair and brought him over to a little circular platform surrounded by three, full-length mirrors. Dick stood on the platform as Alfred began to take his measurements.

                “What is this for?” Dick ask holding out his arms.

                “We need to start making your wedding garments.” Martha said watching Alfred work. “Now, we need to go over a few things.”

                “Tomorrow night, we will hold a feast to announce your and Bruce’s engagement to the dignitaries and public. The next few days you’ll be meet many of the more prominent families as well as a few friends.” Martha said. “I’ll help you with learning who they are and how they help our kingdom.”

                Dick’s anxiousness grew and she placed a hand on his shoulder. “It will be alright, Dick. It’s a lot to learn, I know, but I have no doubt you’ll learn it quickly.” She reassured.

                “What if I don’t?” Dick said nervously.

                “Then we’ll help you. I know it was a lot for me to take in and I was from a prominent family. You’ll do great.”

                “Which color do you like, Master Dick?” Alfred asked. Dick turned and his eyes widened at the sight of bolts of fabric spread out on chairs and chests.

                “Um…” He trailed off and the older two hid their smiles from the younger.

                “Let’s try this, what’s your favorite color?” Martha asked.

                “I like blue.” Dick said and Alfred picked up a bolt of sky blue silk and placed it over his shoulder. Both he and Martha gaze at it with scrutinizing looks. Finally, Martha shook her head.

                “Try a darker shade.” She said and Alfred switched the sky out for a more sea blue. They shook their heads again. “We need to go darker.”

                “What about a navy blue?” Dick suggested. Alfred replaced the fabric and they smiled.

                “It’s beautiful. Really brings out your eyes, dear.” She said.

                “How about this?” Alfred said placing a dark blue Florentine pattern on a silver background slightly over top the navy blue.

                Martha grin. “Yes, oh that is lovely. What do you think, Dick?” She asked.

                Dick turned and gazed at his reflection. He could just imagine himself marrying Bruce in these colors and he smiled. “It’s perfect.” Both adults gave him a wide grin.

* * *

 

                Dick found Bruce in the training yard, going through a few stances with his sword. Dick couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. “Your footing’s wrong on the last step.” He said.

                Bruce looked up and a surprised smile appeared on his lips. “Well, look at you.” He said lowering his sword and approached his fiancé. He loved being able to call him that. “You look like a prince already.”

                Dick blushed. “You don’t think it’s too much?”

                Bruce shook his head. “I think it’s very you.” He ran his fingers through the silky, obsidian locks and Dick held back a pleased purr. He cupped the back of Dick’s head and leaned in for a soft kiss. “You look dashing, eshgham.” He said and Dick went red at term of endearment. Bruce grinned and kissed him again.

                “Now, what were you saying about my footing?” Bruce asked as he took a step back.

                “Your footing was off on the last step.” Dick said.

                “How do you figure?”

                “You looked like you were trying to over compensate for a lack of balance.” Dick said. “Show me.”

                Bruce shrugged to himself and went through the routine again as Dick watch him with an intelligent eye. Again, the last step didn’t feel right. Dick hummed. “Let me see your sword.”

                Sword in hand, Dick gave it a testing twirl. “The sword isn’t balanced properly and it’s throwing you off.” He moved to the weapons rack and began to nitpick the blades. He picked up one, weighted it, and gave the handle to Bruce. “Try this one.”

                Bruce moved through the routine again without a misstep. Dick smiled. “Well done. A master is only as good as his weapon.” He said sagely.

                “Where did you learn this?” Bruce asked. Dick face fell and his scent became guarded.

                “My first master. He didn’t so much want a slave as a warrior, so he taught me everything I know.” Dick said.

                “He doesn’t sound too bad.”

                Dick scoffed. “You’d think,” He said with a dark smirk. “The man was a bastard.”

                “You can tell me, if you want.” Bruce said but Dick shook his head.

                “I don’t want to burden you with this.”

                “Nonsense, tell me.” Bruce encouraged coming to stand beside him, showing his silent support of his soon-to-be mate.

                Dick sighed. “I was eight when I was taken and sold. My parents were twenty feet away from me. I spent four days in the bowls of a slave ship with a hundred others, waiting for my future to be decided.” Dick tensed and Bruce placed a comforting hand on his back. “He was on the docks when we were herded off the ship. I don’t know exactly what he saw in me, but it was obviously something he liked. He purchased me and took me to his home. He began training me immediately, but I didn’t realize that’s what he was doing.”

                Their eyes meet and Bruce could see the pain and anger swirling in them. “He trained me for everything. He taught me languages and histories, as well as arithmetic. He taught me to endure torture in all forms.”

                He inheld a shaky breath. “I was finally able to get away when I was fourteen. I haven’t seen or heard of him since.”

                “I’m glad you get away. No one should ever have to go through any of that.” Bruce said. His heart hurt for this boy and he almost wanted to press for a name, so his Alpha could hunt down the man that hurt their Omega.

                “He used to tell me to embrace the pain because it told you were the edge was. That you were still alive. He’d then said to endure it, for it wouldn’t last forever. Embrace and endure.” Dick chuckled heavily. “It funny that those two words help me get through some tough times in my life.”

                Bruce stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say. “Sorry, for dumping all of that on you.”

                “Don’t be. I’m glad you told me. Now I can understand you better.” Dick smiled at him and Bruce pulled him into his arms. “You’re here now, Dick. He can’t hurt you anymore and I’m never going to let you go.”

                Dick clung to Bruce. He hasn’t felt this safe since his incredibly short childhood with his parents. He hoped it would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> eshgham- my love


	10. Father of a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely not be able to post tomorrow, so here is another chapter to try to make up for it. Hope you enjoy!

                Dick took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He could hear all of the nobles and dignitaries just beyond the door and his nervousness sky rocked. He felt a warm, callused hand grip his trembling one. “Breathe, eshgham. You’re going to pass out.” Bruce said gently.

                Dick scoffed. “Wouldn’t that be a sight? The crowned prince’s future mate intimidated by the nobility of Gotham.”

                “Some of them can be quite scary.” Bruce said. “Just stay by my side and everything will be alright.”

                “I don’t think I can do this.” Dick said. His heart was trying to burst from his chest and flee down the hall and he had to plant his feet to keep them from doing the same.

                Arms wrapped around his back and he gazed up at his fiancé. “You are the strongest, smartest, bravest person I know. You’ll do just fine. Trust me.” Dick took another deep breath and nodded.

                “Are you ready, Dick?” Thomas asked having smelt the boy’s fear.

                Dick nodded and held on tightly to Bruce’s arm as the door opened. They entered as a family. There was some polite clapping as they stood in the front, overlooking the small crowd. Bruce held him close as he tried to calm his racing heart. “Ladies and gentlemen,” Thomas started. “Thank you for joining us this evening. We are here to celebrate the engagement of my son Bruce to Richard Grayson.”

                Dick felt eyes on him as another applause rippled through the room. “No one is more proud of him than I, for finding someone so worthy of his heart.” Thomas turned and smiled so warmly at him that Dick couldn’t help but return it. Clapping issued and Bruce began to lead him around to meet some of the nobles. An older gentleman approached them with a woman about Bruce’s age at his side. The man wore emerald robes with accents of gold. He had grey growing in his brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. His goatee was pointed and clean cut.  

                The girl had coffee hair and eyes and a lovely, fair face. She wore a scarlet evening gown that accented her body’s natural curves. “Dick, this is Ras al Ghul and his daughter Talia. They rule the lands to the West. Ras, Talia, this is my fiancé, Richard.” Bruce introduced. Dick bowed to the family and they did the same.

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Richard.” Ras said pleasantly. “I’m happy the Bruce has found someone who holds his heart.”

                “The pleasure is all mine, my lord. I read of some of you exploits with the Arabian tribes. They were quite impressive.” Dick replied and Ras looked a little surprised.

                “It seems you know your history.” He bowed once more to them. “I apologize to have to cut our meeting short, but it seems something else requires my attention. Talia.”

                Talia bow to them but her eyes remained on Bruce. She looked at him almost longingly and Dick could help the little twinge of jealousy that rose in his throat. “Bruce,” She said softly before following her father.

                Dick hummed. “It seems to me like you and Miss al Ghul have a history.”

                “That’s all it is, Dick. History.”

                “It is something I should be concerned about?” Dick asked.

                “No, eshgham.” Bruce replied placing a kiss on the side of his head.

                “Bruce, Dick, there you are.” Martha called. Thomas and another older gentleman followed behind her. “Dick I’d like you to meet James Gordon. He is the head of the city guard.”

                Dick felt his heart drop into his stomach at the mention of the man’s name. “ _My father is head of the city guard…I’ll see him again someday._ ” Dick blinked and bowed to the man.

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dick.” Gordon said and Dick nodded.

                He knew it was probably rued but he couldn’t shake this feeling. He knew Bruce was looking at him, concerned. “I beg your pardon, sir, but do you have a daughter named Barbara?”

                Gordon’s pleasant smile faded at the question. “Yes, I do. How did you know that?”

                “Could we talk privately?” Dick asked. He led Gordon into a private room with Bruce and his parents following behind. Once the door was shut, Gordon turned to face Dick.

                “Did you know my daughter? Is she alright?” He insisted. Dick swallowed the lump in his throat.

                “Yes, I knew her. I’m sorry, Gordon, but she’s dead.” He heard Martha gasp and Bruce’s hand tightened on his shoulder. Gordon just stared at him, not comprehending what he said.

                “How? Tell me everything.” Gordon demanded.

                Dick sighed quietly. “I met Barbara three years ago in Assiut. She was working as a maid for one of the middle-class families there. I was living out on the streets and she took pity on me. She gave me food and a place to stay.” He took a deep breath. “She was on her way home one night when she was attacked by thugs. I heard her scream but by the time I got there, it was too late. She was mortally wounded and there was nothing I could do. She died.”

                Gordon’s hand came up to cover his eyes, trying to hide his tears. “The men who hurt her…” He trailed off but Dick understood.

                His eyes narrowed and his scent took on a dangerous tint. “They paid for what they did.” He growled and Gordon nodded.

                “Thank you for telling me.” He said before leaving the room.

                The silence was deafening, before Martha broke it. “We better get back. We’ll understand if you two don’t return.” She said pulling Thomas with her. She gave Dick a sympathetic looking before closing the door behind them.

                Bruce could feel Dick tense under his hand and he began rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Talk to me, eshgham, please.” He pleaded but Dick shook his head. Bruce knelt in front of him. Dick’s head was bowed and Bruce could smell salt as tears formed. “Don’t keep bottled up inside, Dick. It will destroy you.”

                “What if it already has?” Dick whispered.

                “If it did, you wouldn’t be here.” Bruce insisted. Bruce pressed his forehead to his distressed fiancé’s. “I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve been through, but from what I can see, it’s made you who you are. Your past has tried to beat you down but you’ve come out stronger for it. Any blade that emerges from the forger’s fire is stronger than when it went in.

                “I don’t want to belittle your friend’s death. Any death of a loved one is painful and should never happen, but you are stronger now because of it. I didn’t know Barbara, but I don’t think she would want you to feel guilt for her death. I wasn’t your fault, Dick, and it never will be.”

                Dick sighed heavily and nodded. Bruce wrapped his arms around Dick and let him cry silently against him. He couldn’t protect his love from his past, but he will protect him in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> eshgham- my love


	11. Found You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look a chapter! First day of vacation was wonderful. Saw my little nephew for the first time and he is just the sweetest little thing. Puked all over me though, but still cute.

                The sun was hot against his back as Dick swung himself of a mare he had borrowed from the stables. He was dressed in a plain cotton tunic and dark trousers, a light cloak rested across his shoulders. Knee high boots protected his feet and a leather belt around his waist held a knife and a small pouch. He was a bit dusty from the ride but he had enjoyed the time out of the palace, even if his errand was a somber one. The head guard tower was in the center of the city, towering well above the clay homes around it. He opened the plain oak door and saw two guards sitting at a small table in one corner. They looked up from their game when he entered. “I’ve come to speak with James Gordon.” He announced.

                One of the guards had his hand resting on his sword, gazing at him suspiciously. “What’s the nature of your visit?” he asked.

                “It’s personal.” Dick said.

                “Is the spanbed expecting you?”

                Dick shook his head. “No, he isn’t.”

                The soldier gazed at him for a moment. “I will see if he can see you. What is your name, sir?”

                “Richard Grayson.” He saw the man’s eyebrows raise at the mention of his name but he was unfazed by being in the presence of the crown prince’s fiancé. Dick appreciated that.

The guard bow slightly. “Please, wait here.” Dick nodded and the man went into a different room. Dick stood loosely with his hands clasped behind him. He could feel the eyes of the other guard on him but he ignored it. It wasn’t long before the guard returned. “He will see you. If you would leave you weapons here.” He asked eyeing his dagger.

Dick pulled it from the sheath and laid it on the table before entering the other room. It was a modest office with a wood desk and a few chairs. Gordon sat at the desk and looked up when he entered. “Dick, it’s a wonderful to see you.” Gordon said standing. “I would beg your pardon but I do hope you didn’t come all the way out here just for a social visit. It’s dangerous for you to wander the streets alone.”

“While I appreciate your concern for my safety, this is more than a social call.” Dick reached into the pouch and pulled out a small necklace. It was a simple iron pendent with the word ‘eshgh’ stamped into it. “I wanted to give this to you. I know Barbara would have wanted you to have it.”

Gordon’s eyes were wide and watery as he placed the necklace in his hands. He gently caressed the surface. “It was a wedding gift I gave her mother when we were married. She gave it Barbara the day she died.” He voice was rough with tears. He looked up at Dick with a small smile. “Thank you for returning it.”

Dick nodded and bowed low to the grieving father. He went to turn away when Gordon called him back. “I’ve been meaning to ask…where is she buried?”

Dick smiled softly. “I buried her underneath an old olive tree that overlooked a small river to the East of the town. It was Barbara’s favorite spot. She loved to watch the sunrise there.” He said reminiscing in pleasant memories.

Gordon smiled. “Yeah, she would have loved it. Thank you, Dick, for everything.”

“You’re welcome, Gordon.” He replied.

“Please, call me Jim. Any friend of my daughter’s is a friend of mine.” He bowed to the young man who had avenged his daughter. Dick bowed once more before leaving. He grabbed his blade before exiting the guard tower.

He leaned against the mare and sighed. A heaviness in his chest that had burrowed its way into his heart was suddenly gone. He felt that Barbara could finally rest in peace now that her family knew what had happened to her. He smiled and went to mount the horse when someone in the crowd caught his eye. The man was large and round, but not fat. His white hair stuck up at odd angles and a hat rested over a balding spot. Black, bushy eyebrows sat above cool grey eyes that crinkled when he laughed. Dick felt the air being punched out of his lungs.

Dick moved forward like in a trance. The stable boy called to him, but he barely registered him. He moved forward, calling out Pop’s name. “Pop!” He shouted. “Pop!”

Pop looked around slightly confused. He turned and saw Dick coming towards him and his eyes narrowed. “Can I help you?” He asked almost harshly. Dick froze not really knowing what to say. Pop looked a little closer at him. “You seem a little familiar. Have we met before?”

Dick nodded. “It’s me. It’s Dick. I used to put sand in your top hat.” He said.

Pop’s eyes went wide and he lost his grip on his satchel. The thud brought him back and he wrapped Dick in a bear hug. “Oh, boy.” He said almost sobbing into Dick shoulder and Dick had to bite his lips to keep his own tears at bay. Pop pulled back and gave him a once over. “Look at you, you’re a man now.”

He let out a watery laugh. “Are they here, Pop?” He asked almost scared to hear the answer. What if they left the troupe?

“Yeah, Dick, they’re here and they are going to be shocked, but so happy.” Pop draped an arm around the boy’s shoulders and it brought fresh tears to his eyes. He remembered when Dick had barely came up to his hip. It’s been a long time, a really long time.

* * *

 

                It took them nearly twenty minutes to make it to the outskirts where the troupe had set up camp. It was a sea of tents in reds, browns, and worn cream. There were wagons of every size and a few horses and cows. He could hear the sound of children’s laughter and dogs barking. New tears filled his eyes as he gazed at his childhood home.

                Pop lead him down the hill into the makeshift town. People greeted Pop’s as he passed and gave Dick strange looks. He recognized a few old faces but somewhere completely new. He spotted a familiar windblown tent and beaten but sturdy wagon. A large Belgian horse grazed a few feet away from the wagon. He was a beautiful tan color with a cream mane and tail. White fur fluffed around his hooves and a strip of white ran down his snout. He lifted his head to look at the new comers before returning to his gazing.

                His families wagon had a rounded roof and sides with fading turquoise paint. The red door was just as he remembered. There were a few potted herbs lining the side and he grinned. A small red tent was pitched at the back of the wagon and a middle-aged woman stepped out carrying a clay pot. Her auburn hair had some grey on it and a few wrinkles lined her eyes, but she was still just as beautiful as he remembered. Her sky-blue eyes caught sight of them and she smiled. Dick could feel his heart pounding. 

                “Pop, what a pleasant surprise. Who’s your friend?” She asked looking him over. Dick felt a lump in his throat and he couldn’t speak.

                “I found him Mary.” Pop said almost breathless. “Well, more like he found me.”

                Mary looked slightly confused and she looked at him again. She searched his faces and their eyes locked. She gasped and dropped the pot, which shattered. Water soaked into the dry dirt but she just stepped over it. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes swam with tears. “Dick?” she whispered, afraid to hope.

                Dick grinned despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. “Hi, Mama.” He said and she launched herself at him, crushing him into a hug.

                “My baby. Oh, my baby boy!” She cried to the sky.

                John stared in wonder at the sight of his wife hugging a strange boy. He had heard her gasp and the pot shatter and had come running. “Mary?” He called.

                She released the boy and turned to him, her face streaming. “Oh John, it’s Dick. He’s home. Our boy has come home!”

                John’s eyes widened and his breath left him. He thought his heart had stopped in his chest. The boy before him was older, much older than the son that they had lost nine years ago. He was tall, taller than Mary and probably taller than him. His black hair shone in the sun. His had high cheek bones and an angular jaw. The sapphire eyes of his son stared back at him and his heart started beating again.

                “Hi, Papa.” Dick said, his voice a soothing tenor. John pulled him into his arms.

                “My son. My son.” He chanted cupping that back of Dick’s head. His legs wouldn’t support him anymore and he slid to his knees, pulling Dick with him. He wasn’t ashamed to cry as he held his boy against his chest again. He took a subtle whiff of this boy’s scent and immediately notice the familiar scent of honey, cinnamon, and vanilla. There was no doubt in his mind now. He felt Mary wrap her arms around both of them. After all these years, their family was finally whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> spanbed- general  
> eshgh- love


	12. Reunions and Introductions

                A chipped tea cup warmed his hands as he gazed at his parents. They seemed much older yet not. The grey in Mary’s hair did nothing to diminish her beauty. It only added to it. Her small hands were just as callused as the men’s with more on the tips of her fingers from sewing. She was much smaller than he remembered but just as warm and loving. There were a few laugh lines on their faces as well as frown lines. He supposed there wasn’t much to smile about lately.

                His father had grey in his black hair too, along the sides. Dick thought it made him look very dignified. He wasn’t a big man but his large arms were still soft enough to lay his head against. There were a few new scars on his hands, no doubt from working with wood. Both of their scents permeated the air and it calmed him. Rosemary and lemon, for his mother, and ginger tea and saw dust, for his father.

                John and Mary’s eyes wondered over their boy, who wasn’t much of a boy any more. He was a man of seventeen and looked so much like his father. His onyx hair was cut short with a few strands resting against his forehead. His sapphire eyes that came from who knows where, glittered with happiness. His body was filling out with hard muscle and he hardly had any baby fat left. There was a small scar running through his eyebrow and some around his wrists. Mary feared what they meant.

                Mary felt more tears fill her eyes and she wiped them away. Dick smiled at her. “Don’t cry, Mama. I’m alright.”

                “I know,” she said still crying. “But you’re a man now and we missed it.” Dick set his cup to the side and reach over and pulled both of them into a hug. John was looking just as distressed at Mary’s realization as she was.

                “I know. It sucks, but we’re together now. That’s all that matters.” He said. They pulled back and his parents dried their eyes.

                “Can you tell us what happened?” John asked. Dick’s smile fell and they grew worried.

                It was silent for a moment as Dick found the courage to speak. “We were in Tarsos. I was playing by the river, only twenty feet away from the wagon, when they grabbed me. I only saw their shadows. I tried to fight them but they were too strong. They threw me over the back of a horse and we rode to the port. I placed in a slaver’s ship with a hundred others and we sailed to Egypt. We landed in Pelousion, where I was bought by my first master.”

                Dick swallowed thickly. “He was not a nice man.” His parents exchanged horrified faces. He took a deep breath and continued. “I managed to get away from him after a few years and found myself in Assiut. There I met a friend who helped me. She was good and kind. She was a spitfire.”

                John and Mary smiled at the obvious affection in their son’s words, but the smile was quickly lost. “She died shortly after.”

                Mary reached out and grabbed her son’s hand and squeezed comfortingly. “I’m sorry, jigar.” She said. Dick shrugged.

                “That was just life. It wasn’t long after that that I was back in the hands of slavers. I was then sold to a brothel.” Mary gasped. “The madam there was kind to me. She took the time to teach me things. Unfortunately, I couldn’t stay and found myself dancing for coin with my last master. That’s how I ended up in Gotham.”

                “And how are you now?” John asked.

                Dick grinned. “I’m happy now. I have a job working in the palace. I’m even engaged.” They both looked at him shocked and happy.

                “You are?” Mary question almost not believing it.

                Dick nodded. “He is a good man, Mama. He treats me as an Alpha should. You would love him.” Dick’s eyes lit up. “Will you come back to the palace with me to meet him?” he asked excited.

                His parents smiled at him. “Yes, jigar. We’ll come to meet him.” Mary said. She scooted close to him and wrapped him in another hug. “I’m glad you’re happy, Dick. We’ve missed you so much.”

                “I missed you too, Mama.”

* * *

 

                Bruce paced his study with his mother and father standing along a wall, avoiding his long, frantic strides. “I’m sure he’s fine, azizam.” Martha said trying to calm her panic son.

                “This is Gotham, Mom. He could be anywhere. He’s also engaged to me. I wouldn’t put it past anyone to take advantage of that.” Bruce said.

                There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal his missing fiancé, alive and whole and supporting a blindingly bright grin. “Where the hell have you been?” He growled as he pulled him into his embrace. “We were worried sick.”

                “Bruce was beside himself.” Thomas called out and Bruce glared at him.

                Dick pulled away, still smiling. “I didn’t mean to make you worry, but I got a little side tracked.”

                “What were you doing?” Bruce asked.

                Dick grinned at him, his eyes shining with joy. “I found them, Bruce. I found my parents.”

                Bruce stared at Dick in shock as Martha and Thomas were congratulating him. Bruce was happy for Dick, he really was, but something settled in his chest that he couldn’t quite identify. “I want you to come meet them.” Dick said pulling him to the door. Thomas and Martha were following close behind.

                Dick led them to the meeting hall and opened the door. Bruce’s eyes zeroed in on the middle-aged couple in the center of the room. They looked kind and loving and reminded Bruce of his own parents. The woman had a warm smile and the man’s eyes shown. Dick grabbed Bruce’s hand and pulled him forward. “Mom, Dad, this is Bruce, my fiancé. Bruce this is John and Mary, my parents.” Dick introduced.

                Bruce shook John’s hand, liking how firm it was. Mary leaned in for a polite hug and a kiss to the cheek. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He greeted.

                “You as well, Bruce.” John said.

                “I know we don’t know each other, but I wanted to do this properly. I want to ask for your blessing to marry your son.” The family looked at him surprised but Dick’s eyes glittered with gratitude and happiness. John and Mary gave him pleased smiles.

                “It is given.” Mary said and Dick’s smiled nearly reached his ears.

                Bruce returned it before guesting to his own parents. “Where are my manners? John, Mary, this is my mother and father, Thomas and Martha.”

                The woman embraced and the men shook hands. “It’s wonderful to meet you. Would you care to join us for dinner?” Martha asked and they nodded.

                Dick latched onto Bruce’s arm as they two families walked together as one. Even with John and Mary’s blessing and the happy atmosphere, Bruce couldn’t shake this heavy feeling in his chest.

* * *

 

                Dick walking out into the darkening personal gardens of Bruce Wayne, searching for the owner. The moonlight gave the green leaves and grass a darker hew and the roses and flowers were jewels of the night. The white pebble path glowed like moonstone. Dick found Bruce’s silhouette resting a marble bench shaded underneath a blooming peach tree. “I was wondering if I would find you out here.” Dick said.

                Bruce didn’t turn around, having smelt him coming the moment his foot touched the grass. He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright? You seemed a little distracted at dinner.” Dick said.

                “I’m fine, Dick.”

                The hand tightened. “I may not have known you your whole life, Bruce, but I do know when you’re not being completely honest with me.”

                Bruce was silent and he heard Dick sigh. Dick sat down next to him. “Is this about my parents?” he asked.

                It was Bruce’s turn to sigh and he faced his fiancé. “It’s not that I’m not happy that you found them after all these years, I am, really. It’s just that a small, irrational part of me is afraid that you’ll miss what you had with them and that you’ll go with them when they leave.”

                Dick’s eyes reflected understanding. It’s seems his soon-to-be husband was afraid he would leave him. He smiled and lifted Bruce’s face to meet his eyes. His smile turned affectionate as he cradled his jaw. “Eshgham, you are my fiancé and are already my husband in my heart. I’m not going to leave you. I love my parent’s and they will always be my family, but _you_ are my life.” He leaned in and sealed his words with a kiss. It was chaste, letting Bruce feel the truth and love Dick’s words held.

                Bruce pulled back and touched their foreheads together. “Asheghetam, atashe del-am.” He whispered before going in for another kiss. He tilted his head to get a better angle and Dick parted his lips. Bruce wasted no time in slipping his wet tongue inside. It rubbed against the roof of Dick’s mouth and flicked across a fang. Dick sucked the appendage and moaned. The rhythm they established was undisturbed as Bruce pulled Dick into his lap and Dick straddled him.

                Dick pulled back for some air and Bruce took the chance to kiss the skin of his neck. Dick groaned and tilted his head back, giving him better access. The night felt suddenly hot and could feel his pants beginning to tighten uncomfortably. His heart was pounding and he sure Bruce to hear it. He shifted slightly and Bruce let out a throaty groan. Dick could feel the hardening bulge underneath him. God, he wanted to strip them right then and there and let his mate take him as he pleased, but rationality knocked on the door. If they decided to forgo the ceremony and propriety, then they would dishonor their families. Dick couldn’t do that to Bruce, so he tried to wake up his lust hazed mind.

                “Bruce,” he said but it came out as more of a groan. He tried again and it came out slightly stronger. “Bruce.” Bruce had managed to wrestle the collar of his shirt open and was busy sucking and nibbling at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The spot where he would place his mark. “Bruce,” Dick repeated. “We need to stop.” He swallowed.

                “We need to stop before we-“ He couldn’t finish when Bruce suddenly rolled his hips against his. Pleasure tingled through him and he completely lost his train of thought. “Bruce.” That one was more of a sweat prayer than a half-hearted plea to stop.

                Bruce could barely hold himself back as he licked a red bruise onto Dick collar bone. He wanted this boy. He wanted him badly and his Alpha was screaming at him to take him now. His brain barely registered Dick trying to speak to him. He did manage to hear the stop and he pulled back, shaking. He kept his hands of Dick’s waist, not trusting himself to allow them any lower. It took a moment for Dick to get his breath back and he looked Bruce in the eye. That was a mistake as his eyes were half-lidded and dark with passion. “Mikhamet,” he whispered and Dick shivered.

                “And you’ll have me, but only after we are married.” Dick replied just as softly. Bruce sighed and nodded.

                He kissed him softly, not daring to go any farther. “As my heart commands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> jigar- sweetie  
> Asheghetam- I love you  
> atache del-am- Fire of my heart  
> Mikhamet- I want you


	13. The Union of Two

                Warm sunlight woke him up and Dick stretched his limbs like a cat. He sighed as he listened to birds chirping outside his tiny window. His mind wondered to the night before and then he remembered, he was going to marry Bruce today. He grinned and his toes curled in delight. He jumped out of bed and threw on a plain cotton tunic and brown pants. He was just finishing taming his hair when there came a knock at his door. He opened it to reveal Martha and his mother, both smiling up at him with megawatt grins. “Are you ready, Dick?” Martha asked and Dick nodded excitedly. Both woman latched onto his arms and escorted him to the preparation chamber.

                They all sat down to eat the breakfast the servants had set out for them, soft warm bread with fruit preserves and hunks of cheese. There was sweeten milk and squeezed orange juice. Martha and Mary talked excitedly about the day’s schedule, having become fast friends. Dick listened to them chat as he took a few bites. He was too nervous to eat as birds flittered through his stomach. His mother noticed. “You need to eat, jigar.” She said slightly concerned.

                “I’m not very hungry.”

                She looked at him with worried eyes. “You’re not sick, are you?”

                He shook his head, smiling. “No, Mama, I’m just excited.” Both woman shared knowing smiles. They got up to see if the bath had been prepared and he sent a silent prayer to the gods, asking that today went as close to prefect as was possible. He wanted to remember it for the rest of his life. His eyes opened when his mothers came back.

                They left him alone in the washroom to bathe and he stepped out of his clothes and slipped into the water. He could see oil beading on surface. He washed quickly and lounged back, letting himself soak in the scent of roses. His mind wondered to Bruce and he thought about what he was doing right now. Perhaps he was bathing like him. The image of a wet, naked Bruce popped into his mind and felt his body begin to react. He blushed and steered away form that kind of thinking. He really didn’t need a hard on when he put on his clothes. He relaxed back and closed his eyes, letting the warmth and calming scents lull him into a shallow trance.

                His mothers knocked on the door to remind him to get out and he dried off. There was a small bottle of oil on the chair with the towels and he rubbed it into his body. It made his bronze skin glow. He replaced his cloths and entered the chamber. Martha and Mary ushered him into a chair and Mary painted henna designs on the back of his hands as Martha attacked his hair with a comb. Dick found himself drifting.

                Martha tapped his shoulder as lunch was set on the table. Again, Dick only ate a little before he was pulled back into the world of dress up. Martha pulled him over to a table next to the platform and full length mirrors, giddy as a school girl. His eyes widened as he gazed at his wedding garments. “Wow,” he breathed.

                “Isn’t it magnificent?” She asked almost bouncing.

                “Alfred did a wonderful job.” Dick replied and she nodded.

                “He is truly a man of many talents.” She said as Mary handed him a pair of black dress pants. He slipped into them and the women helped him into the outfit. The material ended at his knees in two pieces and hugged him in all the right places. A cape was clipped to his shoulders and a black leather belt with a silver buckle was wrapped at his waist. A ceremonial dagger hung on the belt. It, too, was silver and crested with precious jewels. He wore dull, but clean black boots that hugged his calves.

                They all stared at his reflection and he hardly recognized himself. The man that stood before him was tall and regal and truly worthy to be the husband and mate to the crowned prince of Gotham. “You look brilliant, Dick.” Martha said. He smiled and looked to his mother, who was holding back tears.

                “Oh, Mama, don’t cry.”

                She shook her head. “Their happy tears, baby.” She said. He turned to her and she reached to her neck, pulling a pendent over her head.

                “I want you to have this.” She said and he looked at her in shock. It was a copper coin with the Tree of Life etched onto it hanging from a thin strip of leather. He bent down so she could place it around his neck.

                “I can’t take this.” He said in awe gently touching the coin’s warm surface.

                Mary nodded. “Think of it as a wedding present. I was going to give it to you when you became of age, but…” She trailed off as tears stung her eyes.

                Dick’s heart hurt for the time that they lost and he pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, Mama.” He whispered and her grip on him tightened. They pulled away just as there was a knock at the door. It opened to Thomas and John, who both smiled brightly at the sight of Dick.

                “You look wonderful, son.” John said.

                Thomas nodded in agreement. “Bruce is not going to know what hit him.” Dick grinned. John hooked an arm around Martha’s waist and kissed her temple. “Ready, my love?” He asked and she nodded.

                “We’ll see you at the ceremony, Dick.” Martha said giving him a tight hug before walking out with her husband.

                Dick turned to his parents and smiled. John’s eyes took in his appearance, his eyes lingering on the pendent around his neck. “You do look stunning.” He said and Dick blushed slightly.

                “We are so proud of you honey and so glad that you found Bruce.” Mary said. “He is everything we had hoped for you.”

                “He’s everything I had hoped for too.” Dick replied. There were two sharp taps on the door and they all straightened.

                “It’s time. Are you ready?” John asked. Dick took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach and he nodded.

                Dick followed his parents out the door and down the halls to the Main Hall. They stopped at the large double doors and they gave him one last hug before slipping inside. He closed his eyes, preparing for the walk ahead and the doors swung open wide. Guests gazed at him with smiles on both sides of an aisle that was covered with rose petals. He walked automatically and butterflies where twirling in his chest now. As he got closer, he could see Bruce standing in front with his parents and Dick’s parents behind him. Bruce was dressed in a black outfit with gold Florentine designs starting at the first gold clasp and ran up and over his shoulders and biceps. There was more decorating the cuffs around his wrists.  The golden hem ended at his knees. Dark boots, like Dick’s, hugged his caves. The gold medallion Thomas had given him on his birthday rested over his heart. His obsidian hair was brushed back and his twilight eyes glittered with stars. A crown of gold with a ruby set into the center shown on his head.

                A hand reached out to Dick and he grasped it. He climbed the steps to the priest and the ceremony began. The priest said a few words about the importance of unity in all things and the love between two people. Dick had a hard time focusing on anything but his handsome fiancé. He felt like he was in a dream, a glorious dream that he never wanted to wake from. The world was bathed in light and it reflected in Bruce’s eyes. He watched as Bruce brought his left hand closer and slipped a ring of dark, woven metal onto his ring finger. “I love you with all that I am, all I have ever been, and shall ever be. As you are mine, I am yours. The fire of my heart.” Bruce said.

                Dick smiled as he reached over and took a similar ring from the priest. He slipped it onto Bruce’s finger. “I give you all that I am and all that I ever will be. For you are my heart and my wings.” With the vows completed, they sealed their union with a kiss.


	14. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from vaction! So hopefully it's back to daily updates.   
> Warning: Lemon

                Music and laughter flowed like wine as family and friends danced and feasted. Dick found himself living a dream. There was a long table filled to the brim with food and drink. The servants made sure that it never emptied and every cup was full. He danced with his mother and Martha and a few nobles that had come to celebrate his union to the crowned prince. The one he remembered most was the king of a neighboring land that insisted he call him Clark. The man was similar in looks to Bruce with black hair and blue eyes, but he was built bigger than Bruce and his eyes were more of the sky at noon than twilight. He had a wonderful laugh and had Dick smiling wide.

                Most of his dances were shared with his new husband. It made Dick so happy to be able to call Bruce that. He held Dick close and gazed into his eyes with such love and passion, that Dick found himself getting lost in their blue depths. Towards the end of the night, Bruce whispered in his ear before rising. Dick followed and kissed both his mothers and hugged his fathers good night. No one noticed the newlyweds slip out of the party. Bruce’s hand was warm in his as he led him up the steps to his chambers.

                The room glowed with just enough candles to see by. Dick stepped inside as Bruce closed the door firmly behind them. Bruce moved to come to him but he stopped him with a smile. “Give me a moment,” Dick asked as the butterflies in his stomach made it turn. Bruce nodded and Dick headed toward the washroom.

                The wooden door closed behind him, the holes letting the light shine in from the room. There was a washbasin resting on a countertop with a ceramic pot resting next to it. A mirror hung above it. The door to the privy was plain wood and closed. The largest thing in the room was the bathtub, though it couldn’t really be called a tub. It was designed to resemble a natural hot spring with rock formations and stone steps and benches set into the sides. It overlooked large bay windows that let the natural landscape add to the round pool.

                Dick turned to the counter and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was still as his mother made it and his face was slightly flushed from dancing. The boy that looked back at him looked happy, with bright eyes and a small, glowing smile. The crown of solid silver glittered on his head, placed there when Thomas had named him a prince of the land, equal to his beloved husband. He took a deep breath. “You can do this.” He whispered to himself, trying to build his courage.

                The cape clasped to his shoulders fluttered to the floor as he unclipped it. It was then folded meticulously and set on the marble counter. The crown then rested on its velvety surface. The rest of his clothing soon followed, each item folded and placed on a nearby chair. The only things that remained was the henna designs on his hands, his wedding ring, and his mother’s pendent. He pulled the necklace over his head and caressed the surface lovingly, before it joined the crown. He spied a scarlet silk robe hanging on a wall and he wrapped it around his body, tying it loosely.

                Dick took a deep breath to rid himself of the knots in his chest and opened the door. Bruce stood upon his entering and Dick noticed that, except for his wedding ring, he wore nothing. Dick stood a few feet from him and gaze at his new husband. He was just as he imagined, with strong arms and a solid chest. Round, pink nipples stood erect and washboard abs casted shadows across his stomach. A thin line of dark hair started at Bruce’s navel and traveled to his groin. Bruce’s member was quite large and already becoming aroused. Dick found himself more than willing to worship at the pedestal of his gorgeous mate.

                His eyes traveled back to Bruce’s and his instincts rose. His Omega guided him in the ritual that was about to take place. Bruce’s ears picked up on the whine that originated from his new husband and his Alpha rose gently. Dick whined again in the way their half canine ancestors did, asking to be pack.  He shivered at Bruce stalked toward him like a graceful predator. The timid part of him wanted to run, but he stood his ground. As fun as that would be in the future, now was not the time.

                Soon Bruce toward over him, gazing down at him with a lust-filled gaze. He growled, his Alpha pressing against Dick with a hard yet gentle pressure. Dick stared into galaxies before tilting his head back and exposing his neck, submitting to the Alpha. He didn’t flinch when fangs closed around his throat. He felt the rumble of a purr and knew that Bruce had accepted him into his pack. Fangs were replaced by lips as Bruce kissed his neck before pulling away. Hands tugged at the strings holding the robe closed and it slid from his shoulders to a bundle on the floor.

                Bruce looked at his mate the same way he had looked at him. Where Bruce was a large man, Dick was not, though he was far from skinny. There was barely an ounce of fat on him. His body was that of a dancer’s, with a strong chest and arms and powerful legs. He was completely hairless except for the dark curls around his cock that was hardening under his gaze. There was another thing that set their bodies apart and that was the scars that decorated Dick’s skin.

                There weren’t as many coating his chest as his back, but a few crossed on his stomach and Bruce realized that someone had taken a knife to the boy’s skin. One rested just above his left nipple and Bruce touched it softly, noticing the goose bumps that followed his finger. He followed another that ran down his bicep. He lifted Dick’s hands and saw one that ran the length of his inner forearm. Where the others were straight and clean, this one was jagged. It was made by one who was inexperienced and had hesitated when making it. Bruce’s heart clinched when he realized that Dick must made this one. What he was trying to do was a mystery but Bruce guessed it was made in despair and hopelessness. He brought the arm up and kissed the scar tenderly.

                Dick felt tears in his eyes when Bruce handled his scars without fear or disgust. The touches had been soft and the lips against the painful reminder nearly had him crying. Their eyes met and Bruce reached up to wipe away an escaping diamond. A palm cradled his cheek and he leaned into the touch. The hand pulled him forward and soft lips met his. The kiss was sweet and loving and Dick cherished it but his body wanted something more. He parted his lips and brushed his tongue against the plump flesh of Bruce’s bottom lip. The mouth opened without hesitation and Dick slipped inside, exploring.

                Arms tighten around Dick’s waist, bring him flush against Bruce’s skin. He could felt Bruce’s hard on pressed against the inside of his thigh and he knew his was doing the same. Their mouths moved against each other as their hands touched. Dick’s hands glided over Bruce’s broad shoulders as his traced down his spine. The hand cupped the curve of his ass before a finger found his slick entrance.  He gasped when it slid inside.

                Bruce sucked in a breath at the warm, wet tightness of his mate. Eagerly, he added a second finger and began to stretch his husband. Dick groaned against his mouth and rocked his hips against his fingers. A third was added and Dick’s forehead pressed into his shoulder. He stretched and curled his fingers inside him, eliciting delicious noises from the boy. When he felt that Dick was properly prepared for him, he removed his fingers and tried to turn his back to him.

                “No,” Dick said firmly, hand around Bruce’s wrist. He was given a confused look as he grasped the hand. “I want to look at you.”

                Bruce’s eyebrows twitched with understanding as Dick pulled him up the steps to the bed. He laid down against the soft covers without breaking eye contact and Bruce didn’t hesitate to climb on top of him. He settled between Dick’s spread legs and lined himself up at his entrance. Arms wrapped around his neck and Bruce waited for confirmation to continue and when a smile was given, he pushed his way in.

                Dick gasped as being filled and he squirmed. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a new feeling for him, but where the pain was normally all he could feel, this was much more. The pain was muted next to the pleasure that was growing as Bruce’s cock moved inside him. He could feel himself getting close without much nudging. It seemed that Bruce’s fingers had done more of the work than he thought.

                Bruce’s breath came out in heavy gasps as he slid in and out in rhythm. His mate was writhing and moaning underneath him, his fingers gripping at his back in ecstasy. Bruce could feel his release coming but he knew he needed to place his mark before that. He lowered his head and began to lick and bite the space between Dick’s neck and shoulder. His Alpha had risen fully as he prepared the spot where he would bite.

                Bruce’s Alpha swirled around Dick but didn’t press against him as it had before. This time, it seemed to embrace him like a lover and friend. He could feel his own Omega rising to dance with the Alpha and Bruce groan at the feeling. Bruce’s Alpha nudge at him to bite and he did. He felt a little regret at hurting his mate when Dick cried out in pain but that was drowned out by the taste of his blood against his tongue. It was slightly metallic with flavors of cinnamon and vanilla and was completely intoxicating. He couldn’t help but swallow a little before biting his own tongue and ran it over the wound, let the blood mix.

                His Omega spoke softly to him after the bite and Dick raised himself up on his forearm. He wrapped his arms around Bruce’s back and sank his fangs into the skin of his neck, tasting the smoky pine of his blood. He drew his own blood and they mixed. Bruce had tried to hold back his release to make it last for Dick, but the moment fangs met his skin, he couldn’t hold on any longer and his seed spilled into his mate.

                Dick felt the hot seed fill him and it triggered his own orgasm. His mind went blank for a moment as he gradually came down from his high. Bruce lay on top of him, his face pressed against his neck and his warm breath ghosting over his skin. He had noticed that it was his bite that had sent his mate over the edge and he grinned. It would seem that his husband liked teeth. He would have to use that knowledge to his advantage next time and he ran his tongue up Bruce neck.

                Bruce shuddered and braced himself on his forearms. He gazed at his mate’s flushed face. “Are you alright?” He asked, concerned that he had hurt him in anyway. Dick nodded, smiling.

                “Yes, are you?” Bruce nodded and he leaned down to pressed their foreheads together.

                “I love you.” He whispered and Dick smiled softly.

                “I love you too.” He replied before pulling him down for another heated kiss.


	15. An Unexpected Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon

                Bruce didn’t bother to open his eyes as his body slowly woke. He just sighed and tightened his grip on the warm weight that was snuggled against him. Dick only shifted and settled back to sleep. Twilight eyes opened and gazed down sleepily at the obsidian head that used his chest as a pillow. His mind recalled the events of yesterday and he grinned. He gently ran his fingers down the bare skin of Dick’s back and watched as the skin rose with goose bumps. The head against him moved and he felt warm lips kiss his skin. “Good morning, eshgham.” Bruce mumbled and Dick just hummed.

                Dick stretched, his body pressed flushed against Bruce. Bruce could feel his body begin to wake up as bronze skin rubbed against his. “Good morning,” Dick replied before rolling over and slipping out of the sheets.

                “Where are you going?” Bruce asked. He watched as Dick stood and Bruce admired the body he had spent all night worshiping and he itched to do it again. Dick raised his hands above his head causing the muscles and skin of his back to stretch. Bruce was quickly becoming aroused and Dick grinned at the scent.

                “For a bath,” he replied moving around to Bruce’s side. He leaned down and captured his lips in a solid kiss, letting his tongue explore his mouth. “You’re welcome to join me.” He whispered before pulling away. He headed toward the washroom, not bothering to cover himself. He checked to make sure no one was inside before opening the door.

                The glorious tub was filled with steaming water that smelt deliciously of flowers. Rose petals floated on the surface. Bruce threw off the covers and followed his mate, his cock straining to fill his Omega. He entered and saw Dick already in the water, leaning against the stone to gaze out the bay windows.

                Dick smiled when the water rippled and the petals danced. Arms wrapped around his waist and he felt the tip of Bruce’s hard cock poke against his lower back. Kisses were placed across his shoulders as Bruce sucked the water from his skin. “Do you want me, love?” He asked as the kisses moved up the back of his neck.

                “Yes,” Bruce hissed and a warm tongue caressed the shell of his ear.

                “Then take me.” Dick demanded. He placed his knees on the stone bench in front of him and raised up until the tip of Bruce’s cock pressed against his entrance. Hands gripped his hips and the cock pushed steadily into him. Bruce met no resistance as he buried himself to the hilt. They both groaned at the feel of the other. Bruce set a steady pace and both of their breathing grew heavy. Dick tilted his head as his husband’s tongue assaulted the mark on his neck, send bolts of pleasure to his groin. The warm water grew incredibly hot and teeth sank into his mark. Dick gasped as his orgasm crashed down around him. He was distinctly aware of a growl in his ear as Bruce came right behind him.

                Dick leaned against the stone as Bruce pulled out of him and kissed his shoulders and back. He turned and wrap his arms around Bruce’s neck, letting his husband hold him close as they drifted in the water.

* * *

 

                The market was teeming with life as Dick walked among the stalls and shoppers. Despite it technically being their honeymoon, Bruce had been called away to a military meeting with the generals of his army. Apparently, a neighboring land was stirring up trouble in the South and it needed to be resolved promptly. Dick had decided to get out of the palace. Conner had been assigned as his bodyguard for the day and he was tailing after Dick like a broody lost puppy. Dick had managed to get him to relax and smile after a while but Megan’s betrothed was a hard nut to crack.

                The smell of cooking meat had Dick’s stomach growling and he was tempted to buy something to eat when he felt a change in his clothing. His hand shot out and grabbed the wrist of a thief trying to snatch his purse. There was a small gasp as the young boy he latched onto tried to rip free. “What on earth were you trying to do?” Dick questioned to his captive and received no answer.

                Light blue eyes glared up at him from beneath auburn hair and Dick felt something stir in his heart. The boy was small, couldn’t be more than seven with raggedy clothes and a dirt smeared face. Any thought of punishing the boy flew out the door as he gazed down at him. “Would you like me to take care of him, sire?” Conner asked in a grumbly voice.

                Dick shook his head. “No, Conner. I’ll take care of it.” He said before pulling the boy towards the opening of an ally. The boy fought him, but wasn’t strong enough to get away. Dick pulled the boy in front of him and knelt to his height, keeping his hands on his arms to keep him from running away. “What’s your name, boy?” He asked. The boy said nothing, only glared.

                Dick sighed. “It seems Conner, you might have to do something after all.”

                “Jason,” came a rushed answer. The boy didn’t want the big man to do anything to him and if talking kept him at bay, then Jason would talk their ears off. “My name is Jason.”

                “How old are you, Jason?”

                “Eight.” Jason claimed, but a single raised eyebrow from his had him flushing and feeling foolish. “six and a half.” He said honestly.

                “Do you mind telling me why you were trying to steal from me?” Dick asked.

                “A kid’s gotta eat.” He replied and he received a more surprised eyebrow.

                “Where are your parents?”

                Jason’s glare returned tenfold. “Don’t need ‘em.”

                Dick was quite for a moment. “So, you steal to survive?”

                “That’s what I said.”

                Dick sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a solid gold coin and Jason stared at it with wide eyes. “I’ll make you a deal Jason. I’ll give you this coin if you do me a favor. I want you to stop stealing unless it is absolutely necessary.” Jason tilted his head slightly at him. “There are plenty of good people here that would be willing to help you if you ask for it.”

                Jason scoffed. “Not in Gotham.”

                “You’d be surprised.” Dick commented. He went to give the kid the money when he pulled back. “I need you to promise me, Jason.”

                The boy rolled his eyes. “Fine, I promise not to steal unless it is absolutely necessary. Happy?”

                Dick nodded before giving him the coin. Jason took off down the ally and out of sight and Dick watched him disappear. He sighed as he stood again, still facing the ally. “Sire, I don’t mean to judge but are you sure that was the wisest thing? The boy is a thief.”

                “Children like that need to know that there are people in the world who care.” He couldn’t help but think back on that pretty red-head who saved him years ago. “One kind act can change the course of history, if only for a single person.”


	16. Sweet Pup of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a possible trigger in this chapter.

                The weeks that followed their honeymoon was spent greeting leaders and kings from allied lands that came to give their congratulations at their union. Dick found himself in more meetings than he imagined, keeping a pleasant smile that hurt his cheeks after a while. He wasn’t comfortable with all this attention and Bruce knew it. He was grateful that his husband took everything in stride and after the meetings, Bruce would take the time to show him how much.

                Bruce and board meetings weren’t the only things that occupied Dick’s mind. Whenever he had some time to himself, his thoughts turned to Jason. He wondered how the boy was doing. He had gone back out to the market the after he had met him and spied the boy helping an elderly lady with carrying her wares to her stand and helping her set it up. She gave him a few coins for his work. He smiled wide and immediately went to a nearby vender to purchase something to eat.

                Dick sighed as the boy once again invaded his thoughts. He sat on the colonial couch with a book of Gotham’s history resting in his lap. Martha wanted him to read it for his studies. Normally he could get through a novel like this without much trouble, but Jason kept distracting him and he could get barely get past the first page. He shook his head to rid himself of thought when a pain in his lower back made him grunt.

                He stood and went into the privy. His gut clinched painfully and he began to think that he had eaten something bad.  As he sat down, he noticed liquid running down his thighs. He touched it and his fingers came back red. He gazed at it confused before it clicked. He just had a miscarriage. The blood and pain were familiar, but he didn’t really know how to react. The pup was here and gone before he had even realized he was carrying.

                Dick cleaned himself up and dressed before heading to the healer’s chambers. Leslie greeted him with a kind smile. “Hello Dick, what can I do for you?” She asked politely.

                “I think I just miscarried.” He said frankly. Her eyes widened and she ushered him in.

                “What made you think this?” She asked as she had him sit on the cot in the corner.

                “I had some pain in my back and abdomen and I bled.” Dick replied. He laid down and she prodded his stomach. She went through a basic checkup.

                “Well, I believe you are correct. You’re going to have some lingering pain but I don’t think it will be anything to worry about. Your body has already cleansed itself.” She said.

                Dick nodded his thanks before returning to his chambers. He had attempted to return to his studies but he couldn’t focus. His mind was on the pup that had no chance to grow. He wasn’t too sad about the miscarriage. He didn’t really have the chance to imagine what the pup might be like, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it either.

                He didn’t notice when Bruce entered and he jumped slightly when arms wrapped around him. “Sorry, shohar. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He whispered against his ear. Dick could hear the smile in his voice.

                “It’s alright, eshgham. You only startled me.” Dick said. He contemplated telling Bruce about the miscarriage. If he would even want to know about the pup that would never be.

                “Are you alright, Dick?” Bruce asked picking up on his hesitancy. Dick berated himself for being so obvious.

                “I miscarried.” Dick said plainly, not wanting to beat around the bush. Brue eyes widened as he sat down across from him, his hand resting on Dick knee.

                “Are you alright?” He asked concerned.

                Dick nodded. “I’m fine.”

                “When did you find out?”

                “This morning. I didn’t even know I was carrying till I started bleeding.” Bruce nodded. Dick raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you alright?”

                Bruce sighed. “Yes, I can’t say that I’m not a little disappointed but I know it wasn’t your fault. I do believe these things are quite common.” He gave Dick a questioning glance with the statement and Dick nodded, confirming his thought.

                “Are you alright, you know, emotionally?” Bruce asked and Dick smiled.

                “Yes, I feel the same as you but there’s nothing I can do about it.”

                “You know, we could always try again.” Bruce said with an impish smirk and a naughty eyebrow.

                Dick laughed. “Not now we can’t. You have another meeting to attend.” He said and Bruce pouted slightly. Dick shook his head and leaned forward to kiss his husband on the lips. He had meant it to be a short kiss but Bruce mouth was insistent. Dick found himself laughing again when Bruce pulled him into his lap. The laughter turned into a heated moan as Bruce ran his tongue up his neck and planted a kiss just under his right ear.

                Hands tugged open the collar of his shirt and the tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat. “Bruce,” Dick hissed trying to hold onto the rational side of his mind. “You have to go to a meeting.” He said this even as his own hands worked on opening Bruce’s shirt to reach the skin that was hidden underneath.

                “It’s not for an hour.” Bruce replied sucking a love bite onto his collar bone. Dick shirt had been pushed down to bunch around his elbows and waist, exposing his shoulders and chest. “Besides,” he continued, voice slightly muffled from the skin he was lavishing. “They can wait.” When the hot mouth finally closed around a beaded, brown nipple, Dick didn’t say another word.

* * *

 

                      After a quick session of love making that left Dick wanting more, Bruce left to meet with his advisers and Dick headed out to the market place. His miscarriage had Dick’s mind turning back to Jason. He wanted to see the boy again, to make sure he was safe. He wandered back to the ally he had spoken to Jason before and his eyes roamed the street. Despite his earnest, he didn’t see the boy among the legs of shoppers or around any of the stalls, looking for a quick meal.

                      As nearly half an hour went by without a sign of the boy, a rock of worry settled in his chest. Dick looked closer, hoping he hadn’t just missed him. The sound of a child’s cry from the alley behind him had Dick turning. He moved silently and when he turned the corner, the sight before him had his blood boiling. Jason was on the ground, his hand cradled his cheek as a boorish man stood over him. He was a large man with beefy arms and a thick torso. His hair was greasy and his beard looked like an animal had attached itself to his face and was stained with beer, spit, and food. His dark, beady eyes glared down at Jason. “You little brat, you’re short two silver.” He snarled.

                      “I’m sorry, I couldn’t get any more.” Jason cried.

                      “I took you in, kept you alive and this is the thanks I get, no money and whiny excuses. You’re worthless.” Jason curled in on himself at the man’s harsh words. “I guess I’ll have to take my pay another way.”

                      Dick recognized the look in the man’s eyes as he reached to undo his belt and all his emotions vanished. No one saw when he moved. He had the man on the ground before him as he stood between him and Jason. His back was straight and his muscles tense, ready to spring into the defense of the boy. His face was cold steel. “You would dare touch a child.” Dick hissed his voice like ice and the man shivered.

                      “I didn’t touch him!” The man cried. “I’ve never touched him!”

                      Dick turned to Jason. “Is this true?”

                      Jason shook his head and Dick turned back to the whimpering man, expressionless. “Lying will not save you. The boy will decide your fate, as is his right.” Dick felt Jason step up beside him and he glared down at the filth.

                      “I want him to suffer. I’m not the only kid he’s hurt.” Dick fury bubbled through his veins but it didn’t show in his body.

                      Jason watched as the knife that suddenly appeared in his savior’s hand flashed through the air and severed the man’s genitals from his body. The man howled in agony but no one came to his rescue. Blood poured from his body, staining the ground as he withered. Dick let Jason take in the sight before steering him away and out of the alley.

                      They walked a little way away before he knelt in front of the boy. Dick’s eyes took in the bruise on his cheek and the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. Dick smiled softly. “Would you like to come home with me?” He asked. Jason nodded and Dick picked him up. Small, thin arms wrapped around his neck and tears soaked his collar as Jason buried his head in his neck. Dick hushed his gently as he started back toward his home. Bruce was going to be in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> shohar- husband


	17. Little Puiule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                Dick tucked the sheets firmly around the little body. Jason had cried himself to sleep on Dick’s shoulder as he carried him home. Bruce had stared wide-eyed as Dick laid the boy in their bed and tucked him in. He gently brushed back dark red bangs from Jason’s sleeping face before he stood and went to his mate, who was waiting in the doorway with his arms crossed. “What is going on, Dick?” Bruce demanded. Dick just hushed him and herded him outside the room. He closed the door quietly before turning to address his husband.

                “You might want to send some soldiers to the East side of the market. There’s most likely a dead man in one of the alleys.” Dick said and Bruce’s eyes widened in shock.

                “Why the hell is there a dead man in an alley and how the hell do you know about it?” Bruce demanded.

                “Because I caused it.” Dick answered without an ounce of feeling. Bruce was almost speechless and his face went slack with disbelief. He knew that Dick was deadly when he wanted to be but he never thought he would kill a man.

                “You killed him?” Bruce asked astonished.

                Dick eyes hardened. “Yes, and I would do it again without remorse. The man was a rapist, Bruce, and a child rapist at that. Jason said he wasn’t the only one to suffer at the man’s hands and I will never permit a man who uses a child like that to live. Never.” He snarled and Bruce began to see where his husband’s anger was coming from.

                Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Tell me everything, love.” He said and Dick told him the story. How he met Jason the first time and how he went to find him. His hands were shaking in anger when he recounted how the man spoke to Jason and what was said. Bruce gently rubbed Dick’s arms to calm him.

                “Very well, eshgham, he will stay here, but only if he wishes it. You can’t force him.” Dick smiled and embraced Bruce.

                “Thank you for understanding.” He said and Bruce placed a kiss on his head.

* * *

 

                Jason woke to a headache and he whimpered. A hand gently carded through his hair and he leaned into the touch before he realized what he was doing. His eyes shot open and he scrambled away. “It’s alright Jason. You’re safe.” Jason recognized the voice and his eyes met the beautiful blue of his savior’s. The man was gorgeous and had a smile that made Jason feel safe and loved like he had never felt in his life. He knew though, that even though they had a nice smile, that didn’t mean they were good.

                “Where am I?” He asked fearfully.

                “You’re in my home.” The man said calmly. “I brought you here after the incident in the alley.”

                Jason’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. “Did you bring me here just for that or for your own icky purpose.”

                Dick’s eyes went wide before they narrowed. “Never!” He snarled and Jason flinched. Dick took a deep breath to calm himself. “I would never, ever touch you like that, Jason and I will never hurt you.” He promised. Jason searched his face, looking for any sign of deception and found none. He didn’t know if that meant the man was telling the truth or if he was just a very good liar.  His gut was telling him to trust him though and his gut was usually right. Jason nodded.

                “I don’t know your name.” He said quietly and the glorious smile was back.

                “Dick,” the man said and Jason made a face. It made the man laugh. “It’s short for Richard.” He explained.

                “That doesn’t make it any better.” Jason said and Dick chuckled.

                “No, I supposed not, but I rather like it.”

                Jason shrugged. “It’s your name.”

                Dick nodded. “You’re welcome to bathe if you wish. The washroom is through there and there are some fresh clothes for you to wear.”

                “What happens after that?” Jason asked a little nervous of when this warm feeling of safety would end.

                “Well, I supposed it would be best for you to eat and then it would be off to bed.” Dick said.

                “But… what about after that?”

                Dick gave him a knowing look. “What do you want to happen, Jason?” he asked.

                Jason shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. “I supposed I would be going back on the street.”

                “Is that what you want?” Jason looked to Dick, tempted to lie and say that he preferred the streets to staying in a suffocating house with a nauseating family, but something about Dick made him want to pour his heart and soul out to him. He shook his head. Dick smiled at him and he felt warm and fuzzy again.

                “Then you’ll stay here.”

* * *

 

                Jason struggled to roll up the sleeves of the too big shirt he had been given to wear. His eyes had blown wide when he saw the grandness of both the room and the washroom. The tube was huge and he couldn’t help but do a cannon ball instead of walking in. It was certainly deep enough and Dick laughed at his antics. He had asked the Omega to help him but truthfully, he didn’t want to be alone. Dick turned away politely as he stepped out of his clothes and into the water. He then poured some soap onto Jason’s head and began to wash his hair. Jason wanted to complain that he was a big boy and could do it himself, but Dick’s fingers felt so good against his scalp that he didn’t say a word. Dick rinsed his hair and handed him a washcloth to scrub his body with.

                Once Jason was clean, he put on the new clothes that were too big on him. The linen pants were secured tight at the waist with a draw string but the bottom bunched over his feet. Dick had knelt down to roll them up enough so he could walk without tripping over them. He chuckled when he saw Jason struggling with the sleeves and he helped him roll them up. Once the boy could see his hands, he reached up and grasped Dick’s hand automatically. The man just raised an eyebrow at him before he smiled and tighten his grip. Jason’s hand nearly disappeared in Dick’s larger one. He was guided back into the bedroom and climbed up on the soft bed with Dick, who pulled him into his lap. A comb ran through his wet hair. Jason nearly purred at all the emotions he was feeling. He felt so safe and loved here in this Omega’s arms that he almost cried again. He wanted to stay here forever.

                The door opened and Jason watched as a large man entered. He was tall, even taller than him. He wore nice close and had soft-looking black hair. His eyes were a darker blue than Dick’s and his scent was that of an Alpha. Jason shrank back against Dick. The man noticed this and the Alpha almost disappeared at the man reigned it in. “It’s alright, Jason. This is Bruce. He’s my mate.” Dick introduced.

                Jason looked at the man in a new light and saw his eyes shine and a soft smile on his face. He supposed that if this man was mated to someone as good as Dick then he had to be alright. “How are you, Jason?” Bruce asked his voice was deep and soothing.

                “I’m okay.” Jason replied and Bruce nodded.

                “That’s good. Dinners ready if you would like some.” He said. Jason nodded and they moved to a small sitting area. The table was filled with all kinds of delicious food and Jason’s jaw dropped. There was bread and cheese and succulent meat dipped in sweet sauces. There were fruits of every color and a big bowl of leafy greens. Jason piled his plate with everything he could reach and began to stuff his face.

                “Slow down, kiddo. We don’t want you to choke.” Dick said and Jason found himself obeying. He ate until he couldn’t eat any more and he leaned back against his chair. He’s never felt so full. It was a little uncomfortable but it was the greatest feeling ever. He grew sleepy and snuggled against Dick as he picked him up. He was brought into another room and was set against soft covers. He sighed as he was tucked in again. “If you need anything, Jase, Bruce and I are right across the hall.” Dick said.

                Jason nodded and Dick ran his fingers through the boy’s hair whose eyes were quickly closing. He couldn’t help but place a soft kiss against the boy’s forehead. “Fie ca vise bune pe care le gasiti, puiule.” He whispered. Jason sighed as he drifted to sleep.

                Dick stood gently and closed the bedroom door. Bruce stood in the hall and gave him a tender smiled. “It’s seems you’ve already fallen in love with him, atashe del-am.” Bruce said and Dick couldn’t help but give him a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Fie ca vise bune pe care le gasiti, puiule- May good dreams find you, baby. Puiule is a term of endearment, usually used to refer to a boy.  
> atashe del-am - fire of my heart


	18. A Family Again

                Jason’s eyes blinked open and he wiggled in the soft bed, feeling the smooth, cool sheets underneath him. He took in the spacious room in wonder. It wasn’t as large or grand as Bruce and Dick’s room but it was more than he had seen in his whole six years alive. He gasped and shot up in the bed. If he was here then that meant that yesterday actually happened. It wasn’t a dream! He jumped up, covers flying to the floor. He threw open the door and saw Dick standing just outside, his fist raised and ready to knock. He stared down at Jason slightly surprised before he smiled that warm smile that Jason loved. “I was just about to come wake you. Breakfast is ready if you want it.” He said.

                Jason glanced down at his bare feet slightly bashful but he nodded. “Alright then,” Dick said and held out his hand. Jason took it and walked with him across the hall and into their bedroom. Bruce was already at the table, nursing a cup of black coffee. He smiled at him and Jason decided that he really liked his smile too.

                “Good morning, Jason. How did you sleep?” Bruce asked kindly.

                “Okay,” Jason replied. He hopped up into the chair and was once again amazed at the amount of food on the table. There was a bowl of porridge sweetened with honey and topped with sliced fruit. A big bowl of whole fruits, apple, bananas, and oranges sat in the center. There was also a loaf of warm bread and different flavors of preserves.

                He watched as Bruce and Dick smiled at each other as they began to eat their breakfast. Jason could feel the love between them and his heart began to bleed. He wanted that for himself. He wanted to be loved by someone so much that no words needed to be exchanged. They could just look at each other and know what the other was feeling. Jason wanted that so bad.

                But he knew he couldn’t have it. He was just a street rat that no one wanted. People avoided him or threw him out when they were finished with him. It would be the same here. Dick and Bruce were perfect and Jason would just mess everything up for them. They wouldn’t want him.

                He could feel the familiar sting of tears when a warm hand touched his. He looked up through blurry eyes at Dick, who was looking at him with such concern that it made his heart hurt more. “What’s wrong, Jase?” Dick asked. Jase, Dick had called him that last night and Jason had done his best to ignore and forget it. It was a nickname given to a boy who mattered and that wasn’t Jason.  

                “It will end. It will all end!” He cried pulling his hand from Dick’s and fleeing the room. Dick and Bruce stared after him, bewildered, and Dick stood up to follow. He traced Jason’s scent through the halls and out into one of the gardens. He spied the boy curled up under a bench and he went to stand in front of him. He sat down a few feet away and crossed his legs.

                “What’s wrong Jason?” Dick asked again but Jason just shook his head, burying it in his arms. “I can’t help you unless you talk to me.”

                Dick waited for a response but when none came, he tried again. “You said ‘it will all end’, what were you talking about?”

                “All of this,” Jason said sweeping his arm out to Dick. “It will end. Eventually you’ll get tired of me and put me back out in the streets. It always happens. Always.”

                Dick heart went out to this boy and he wanted to pull him into his arms and protect him forever. “That’s not going to happen, Jason.”

                Jason shook his head. “Yes, it will. It always does. I’m just a street rat. You won’t want me any more than you would want a real rat.”

                Dick sighed enterally. “Jason, I’m going to let you in on a little secret. I was once like you. I was nothing more than a slave, dancing for the pleasure of others. I never imagined catching the eye of the prince let alone for him to love me the way that he does. But the fact that he does just makes life all the more sweeter.” Jason looked up at him with tears running down his face. His eyes where filled with so much hope. “Everyone deserves to be happy, Jason, even us lowly street rats.”

                Jason scrubbed at his face, trying rid it of the tears that continued to fall. “What do you want, Jason?” Dick asked and the boy just shrugged, so he tried a different question. “Do you want a family, Jason?”

                The boy nodded. “Do you want a mother?”

                “Yes,” he replied his voice scratchy.

                “Can I be your mother?” Dick asked. He asked with just as much a hope Jason was feeling and he felt his heart soar.

                Jason gasped at the question and launched himself into Dick’s arms without hesitation. “Oh yes! Please!” He cried. Dick held him close and began to purr, hoping to comfort the little boy in his arms. His little boy. He couldn’t stop the grin that spread on his face. They sat there for a moment relishing in the feel of the bond that was forming between them. Dick finally nudged Jason.

                “We need to talk to Bruce, little one. To make it official.”

                Jason stared up at him, a little fearful. “Do you think he would even want me?” He asked with such trepidation that Dick tightened his hold on him.

                “I know for a fact that he does.” Dick said. He and Bruce had had a similar conversation last night after Jason had gone to be. Dick had inquired if his husband had any desire to include the boy in their family. Bruce had looked him straight in the eye and said, ‘if the boy wishes to stay with us and be part of the family, I will take him in a heartbeat.’ Dick nearly cried at his declaration and he kissed him firmly, letting him know how much that meant to him. What followed after would never be mentioned in Jason’s presence.

                Dick walked hand-in-hand with his son as they returned to Bruce. He stood as they entered and Dick gave Jason an encouraging push when he hesitated. Jason stood in front of Bruce, who knelt to his height. “Will…will you be my baba?” Jason asked wringing his hands together.

                Bruce’s smile lit up his face and Jason felt his fear disappear. “I would be honored, azizam.” Bruce said softly. He caught Jason as he lunged at him, holding him as close as he could. Jason pulled back shortly and whined. Dick and Bruce shared a slightly surprised glance and the boy whined again, asking to be pack. As Alpha, Bruce gazed down sternly at the boy, bared his fangs, and growled. He demanded that Jason follow his will as Alpha to be pack. The boy whined again and bared his throat, submitting to the will of the Alpha. Bruce nipped him gently on the chin as a sign of his acceptance. Jason smiled wide and hugged Bruce again, giggling with happiness. He felt when Dick join the embrace and he felt safe and enveloped on all sides. His smile began to hurt his cheeks but he couldn’t stop. He finally had a family again.


	19. The Return of a Nightmare

                Jason giggled as he whacked Bruce in the shins. Bruce was trying to teach him the art of wielding a sword, but the boy was having too much fun hitting his new baba with a stick. “Hey,” Bruce cried as his legs were assaulted once again. He was going to have some new bruises but he was enjoying himself too much to care. “That’s it!” He cried as he lunged at Jason.

                Jason screamed and tried to run but Bruce wrapped an arm around his middle and dragged the giggling six-year-old into his lap. “I’ll teach you to whack me with a stick.” Bruce began to tickle Jason mercilessly.

                Dick watched them play with laughter of his own. The last few days have been some of the best in his life and he’s never been more grateful of the two people in front of him. He loved them more than he could describe and he knew they loved him just the same.

                Bruce and Jason’s play was interrupted by Martha, who only smiled at the scene. She hated to put a stop to the joy that was taking place but her matter was important. “Bruce,” she called and her son looked up from the squirming child in his arms. “Sebastian Blood is here to see you.”

                Bruce made a face in disgust as he gently set Jason back on his feet. “I thought I was quite clear the first time we met.” He said a little miffed.

                “What’s wrong, Baba?” Jason asked. The use of his new title made Bruce smile despite dreading the meeting that was about to take place.

                “Nothing, Jase, just someone that Baba doesn’t want to meet.” Bruce replied. He turned back to his mother. “Is he in the Main Hall?”

                She nodded. “Dick, you best go with him. I’ll stay with Jason.” She said and Dick nodded, standing.

                “But I want to go.” Jason complained.

                Dick smiled. “Maybe when you’re older, puiule.” He bent down and placed a kiss to his head. He followed Bruce out as Jason complained to his grandmother about being left out.

                They entered the Main Hall together and saw two men standing at the bottom of the stairs. Dick didn’t recognize the one in the front but he froze in terror at the sight of the man standing just behind him. He wore armor of black and orange, a color that Dick despised to this day. The man’s long, white hair was tied back in a ponytail but a few lose strands brushed against his forehead and his goatee was neatly trimmed. A single, steely eye glare at them as the other was hidden beneath a black eye patch. Slade looked just as he remembered, a nightmare.

                Dick felt his breathing hitch. When that eye landed on him, he could see the recognition in it and all the blood drained out of his face. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. “Are you alright?” Bruce asked softly, not wanting his voice to carry to their guests. He saw Dick freeze and could smell the sour stench of fear in his scent. Dick blinked and the scent all but vanished as he pulled it in.

                “I can’t be here right now.” Dick said swallowing hard.

                Bruce looked at him concerned. “Why?” he asked.

                “I’ll explain it to you later, but…please…” Dick hissed, his eye flitting over to the men. Bruce spared a glance at them, wondering what it was about them that was causing his mate so much distress, but he relented.

                “Alright,” Bruce said.

                Dick nodded his thanks before he left the room, suppressing the instinct to run. He didn’t really pay attention to where he was going, he just knew he needed to get as far away from him as possible. He ended up in a deserted corridor and he leaned against the wall trying to get his breathing under control.  He took a deep breath and nearly choked. The scent of leather, metal, and blood assaulted his nose. He stiffened and pulled out a hidden dagger before whirling around. His armed hand was caught at the wrist and a hand closed around his throat. His head cracked against the wall as his body was pinned by a much larger one, trapping his free arm between his body and the wall. The scent of leather and blood was nearly overwhelming. “You’re out of practice, little bird.” Slade hissed in his ear and he twisted his wrist.

                Dick cried out as the dagger clattered to the ground. “After all these years, I never imagined see you here.” Slade continued.

                “What do you want, Slade?” Dick asked trying to breath around the body that pressed against him. He was in a bad position. He was in a really bad position.

                “You owe me a pup, little bird.” Slade said his nose ran along Dick’s jaw and Dick shuttered in disgust.

                “I owe you nothing!” Dick spat. Slade just chuckled at his defiance. The hand wrapped around his neck slid to the back of his head and grasped his hair. He began to pull at the strands, slowly exposing Dick throat in a force submission. Dick struggled but stiffened when fangs pressed against his thundering pulse. The bristles of Slade’s beard scratched his skin and his Alpha crushed him.

                “You owe me everything, Richard. You were mine before you were his.” A tongue run up his neck and teeth tugged at his ear.

                “Stop, Slade. Stop it.” Dick tried to command but it came out as more of a plea. Slade let go of his hair and grabbed his jaw. His blue eye pierced into Dick’s soul and suddenly his lips were on his. Slade’s tongue darted out and ran over his closed mouth. Pressure on his jaw forced it open and the tongue slipped inside.

                Dick whimpered in fear, trying desperately to free himself, but he couldn’t get his body to move the way he wanted it too. He felt like he was twelve years old again, trapped beneath Slade trying to breathe through the pain and fear. He called out to Bruce in his mind to save him. Somebody save him.

                “Hey!” Came a shout from the hallway and Slade released him. Dick gasped in air and he felt extremely light headed. There was a voice speaking that seemed so familiar but Dick’s fanatic mind couldn’t place it. He felt Slade’s answer rumble through his chest and he squirmed. The familiar voice spoke again and the body pinning him vanished. His legs turned to jelly and he slid to the ground.

                Gentle hands touched him but he flinched away from them. The voice continued to talk but he couldn’t hear anything he was saying. The world was tilting and Dick felt like he was going to be sick. There were suddenly more voices and he started to panic. He wanted out. He needed to get out of here now. Voices mumbled to him but he shook his head. He need someone. He need Bruce. He called out for his mate and the voices quieted slightly. A new voice joined them, but this one was different. This one was deeper and soothing. Dick’s nose caught the scent of fire and pine. Bruce. He launched himself forward and strong arms caught him and held him close. Bruce was here. Bruce would protect him.

                The world moved again but Dick just buried his nose against Bruce neck and inheld his scent. He could feel a rumbling purr against his chest and his heart slowed and his breathing deepened. Dick quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Puiule- Romanian term of endearment usually used to refer to a young boy, (quite possibly could mean baby)


	20. Yours and Only Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and Lemon

                The scent of a strong Alpha and the stench of a distressed Omega had Wally nearly running down the hallway. He really hoped that what he was smelling wasn’t what he thought was happening, but these two scents together only meant one thing. He turned the corner and saw a large man pinning a smaller man to the wall. The Alpha was kissing the Omega forcefully and the Omega squirmed under his touch. “Hey,” Wally called. The man’s mouth released the Omega’s with a sucking sound and his head turned toward Wally. Wally’s eyes widened when he saw that the Omega was Dick. Fury bubbled up inside him. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” He shouted.

                “Be gone, little Beta. This doesn’t concern you.” The man spat.

                Wally’s eyes narrowed. “Considering you were just kissing the mate to the crowned prince, it does concern me. Release him before I’m forced to call the guards.”

                The man chuckled as if the treat of having the entire might of the Wayne household rain down on him was nothing more than a weak joke. He let go of Dick and stepped back. Wally began to worry when Dick slid to the ground as if his legs wouldn’t support his weight anymore. He watched the man walk away, a smirk playing on his face and he disappeared around the corner. Wally ran to Dick, who hadn’t moved. He noticed that his eyes were unfocused and his breathing was ragged.

                “Dick,” Wally called hoping to stir his friend back to the present. He reached out to him but Dick flinched away from his touch. Wally steeled himself and grabbed Dick gently, lifting him to his feet. His worry increased when Dick didn’t fight back. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you out of here.” Wally walked him down the halls into the servant’s quarters.

                They reached a plain door and Wally knocked. The door opened to reveal Megan and she gasped at the sight of Dick. “What happened?” She said ushering them in. Kaldur and Rhea jumped up to help him settle Dick into a chair. The Omega began to panic. He curled up and began to mumble to himself in a language that Wally didn’t recognize. Megan and Rhea began to speak softly to him, trying to get him to calm down. Kaldur turned to him.

                “Go retrieve the prince. He might be the only one who can get through to him.” Wally nodded and took off. He could get to Bruce faster than any of the others. He found the prince leaving the Main Hall, his expression dark and broody. He turned toward Wally when he noticed his approach.

                Wally bowed briefly. “Forgive me, sire, but your mate requires your assistance.”

                Bruce’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” he asked.

                “Dick was…attacked.” He said not having a better word to explain it.

                Bruce’s eyes widened and he quickly followed. “What happened? Where is he?”

                “I took him back to the servant’s quarters. I don’t know all the details but I found him being pinned by another Alpha. I managed to get the Alpha to leave but Dick’s was unresponsive. I think he went into shock.”

                “Tell me, did this Alpha have long grey hair and an eye patch?” Bruce asked suspicious.

                “Yes, sire.” Wally replied and Bruce cursed.

                “Goddamn it! I should have sent him with a guard. I knew something was wrong with the way he acted when he saw them. I didn’t even know the man had left the room.” Bruce rambled as he increased their pace.

                They reached the room quickly and Bruce entered without knocking. He noticed the smell of fear coming from not only Dick but the others around him. He could see his mate panicking in a chair and the two females next to him where well on their way to panicking as well.

                One of them turned to him as he entered. “I’m sorry, my lord. We tried to get him to calm down but he only got worse.” She said tears glistening in her eyes.

                Bruce moved past her and knelt in front of Dick. He was shaking and pale, mumbling in his native tongue. His eyes were unfocused, staring at something that Bruce suspected resided in his past. “Dick,” he called softly, not wanting to startle him. “It’s Bruce. Come back to me, eshgham.”

                “Bruce,” He called.

                “I’m here, love. Come back to me.” He caught him as Dick launched himself out of the chair and into his arms. Bruce held him close. “It’s alright, eshgham. I’m here. You’re safe.” He whispered in his ear. He could feel Dick trembling against him and he tightened his hold.

                Bruce turned to the group surrounding him. “I’ll take it from here. Thank you for helping him.” The dark skin Omega nodded and he gently lifted his mate and headed back to their chambers.

                He noticed Jason waiting just outside their door and he watched them with apprehension. “Baba, what’s wrong with Maman?” He asked.

                “Maman, will be alright, Jason. Go stay with your grandmother please. I’ll come get you in a minute.” Bruce said. Jason wanted to protest but one look at his maman and he nodded before heading down the hall.

                Bruce entered their room and went immediately to the bed. He sat in the center and rest Dick across his lap. He situated him so that his head rested in his shoulder and his face was pressed against his neck. He wrapped his Alpha around his mate and felt Dick’s Omega reach up to touch him. Dick relaxed against him as his purr filled the room. His mate drifted to sleep but he didn’t stop. He could smell the other Alpha on him and he tried not to growl. He ran a hand over his clothes and neck, trying to wash the man away with his own scent.

                A few minutes later, he felt Dick shift against him and those beautiful blues opened. “Bruce,” he whispered.

                “I’m here.” Bruce replied. “You had me worried, love. What happened?”

                He could smell the distress returned to his scent and he purred louder. “I’m sorry, shohar. I couldn’t stop him.” Dick cried clinging to him. “He pinned me and I couldn’t get him off. He kissed me and forced me to submit.”

                Bruce growled and Dick whimpered. “I’m sorry, Bruce. I tried to fight him. I swear.” The sour scent increased and Bruce fought back his anger.

                “I’m not angry at you, mate, but I need to understand.” He pushed Dick back to look at him. “Who was he? You seemed to recognize him.”

                Dick looked down, shame filled his chest making it hard to breathe. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat but it wouldn’t go away. “Please, Dick. I need to know.” Bruce pleaded.

                “I did know him. He…he was my first master.” Dick felt Bruce stiffen underneath him.

                “What?” came a growl and Dick hid his flinch.

                “He was my first master.” He repeated. “He was the one who trained me.”

                “Was he the one that raped you too?” Bruce spat and Dick’s head dipped lower. He nodded. Bruce closed his eyes and counted down from ten. His Alpha was screaming, clawing at him to go after the man that hurt their Omega, but he held it back. He opened his eyes again and smelt salt. He gently lifted Dick’s chin and saw tears spilling down his cheeks. His face fell at seeing the obvious pain in his husband’s eyes and he pressed his forehead to Dick’s. “I’m sorry, Dick. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. I’m sorry you had to encounter him again. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from him.”

                Dick shook his head and kissed Bruce softly. Bruce growled as the taste of the other Alpha. “I can smell him on you and I hate it.” He said baring his fangs.

                “Then get rid of him, eshgham. Please, remove him from me.” Dick begged. He wanted Slade gone just as much as Bruce. Bruce nodded before devouring his mouth. He ran his tongue over Dick’s lips and in his mouth, replacing the bitter taste of Slade with his own smoky flavor. Bruce released him and moved to the shirt. He rubbed his hands against the cloth but there was so much of the man’s scent there that he growled in frustration and merely ripped it off Dick. He threw it to the floor, determined to burn the damn thing later.

                His nose found any trace of blood, leather, and metal and his tongue erased the scent. He gently grabbed Dick’s right wrist and noticed a black bruise forming under the skin. He growled at the damage done to his mate and he gently licked the skin. He slowly moved up his body and sucked at his neck. The man’s scent was strong here and he spent quite a bit of time making sure to get every inch of skin. He pressed his nose to Dick’s mate mark and was pleased to find it untouched. He gave it a gentle caress. Dick shivered.

                Dick was groaning at the delicate attention his mate was giving him. This was how it was supposed to be. Love was about caring for someone other than yourself. He could feel Bruce’s desire for him pressed against his leg but he held himself back, making sure Dick was care for instead of pleasing himself. Had Dick been with Slade, the vile Alpha would have fucked him in any way he pleased.  He would have ignored Dick pleas to stop and would have taken him even if he was bleeding out on the sheets. No, Bruce wasn’t like that. He was soft and gentle and he started a fire in his belly.

                “Please,” he whispered grinding his hips against Bruce’s.

                “Are you sure?” He asked. His voice was deep with need but he was prepared to take a cold bath if Dick said no.

                Dick smiled and caressed his cheek tenderly. “Yes, love. I’m yours and only yours. Please, Make yours again.” Bruce nodded as he sat up and pulled his own shirt over his head. He leaned back down and capture Dick’s lips with his own. They moved together in a rhythm they were quickly becoming familiar with but it never failed to heat their blood.

                Dick’s fingers brushed down Bruce’s skin and pulled at his pants. They nimbly unhooked his belt and tossed it to the floor with a clang. Dick’s moan turned to a heated cry as Bruce pressed the flat plane of his tongue to his mark. Bruce stripped them of the rest of their clothing and pulled Dick’s legs up and around his bare waist. He pushed into him slowly, relishing in the heat and tightness of his Omega.

                Dick groan and shifted till Bruce was seated completely in him. Bruce pulled out and pushed back in, agonizingly slow. His tongue lavished the delicious bronze skin as he increased his speed. His mate was withering and moaning underneath him and he growled for a submission. Dick tilted his head without hesitation and Bruce closed his fangs over his pulse point. His Alpha was pleased at his claim to their Omega. Dick was theirs and only theirs. He felt the warm walls flutter around his cock and he thrust in once more and relished in the sound of his mate calling out his name in ecstasy. Bruce groaned as his seed spilled from him into his husband.

                He collapsed against Dick, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed around his weight. He stayed there for only a moment before he raised himself up on his forearms and pressed his forehead to Dick’s. “You are mine and I am yours.” He whispered. Dick’s eyes shown with love and he kissed him gently.  


	21. Friends Again

                Jason shifted in Dick’s lap but didn’t wake as Dick ran his fingers through his boy’s hair. Bruce and he decided not to tell Jason the extent of what happened to his maman the other day. Bruce had only told him that someone had hurt his maman, but Jason was a smart boy. Dick could see in his eyes that he figured out exactly what happened and he stuck to Dick like glue. He growled and hissed at anyone who approached Dick who wasn’t Bruce, Bruce’s parents, or Alfred. Dick had laughed quietly when the boy had tried to growl at Alfred. The look the loyal Beta gave his little protector had him looking up through his bangs. When the elder gentleman had left, he ran to Dick with his tail between his legs. Dick thought it was the cutest thing ever. He figured the Jason was going to be an Alpha when he presented and a strong one at that. He was protective enough.

                Dick stood, lifting Jason into his arms, and carried him to his room. He tucked him in and kissed him gently on the head, content to let him finish his nap in his own bed. Dick closed the door behind him and headed back towards the servant’s quarters. As awkward as it was going to be, he needed to give his thanks to his old friends.

                His fist rapped against the door and he waited. He heard the nob turn and came face to face with Megan. She gasped and hugged him as if the tension between them didn’t exist. “Oh Dick, thank goodness you are alright. We were so worried.” She said pulling him inside. He could see the faces of everyone. Rhea was standing just behind Megan with Conner next to her. Kaldur stood by a tall red-head who had his arm wrapped around Kaldur’s wait. Dick felt safe to assume that he was Kaldur’s mate. His eyes landed on Wally, who looked just as awkward as he felt. “How are you?” Megan asked.

                “I’m alright. I came to say thank you for helping me yesterday. I understand I was a bit out of it.” Dick said.

                “I’ll say,” Rhea commented. “We couldn’t get you to calm down.”

                Dick’s cheeks reddened. “Sorry.”

                Megan shook her head. “Don’t apologize, I’m sure what happened was very frightening for you.”

                “Yes, still, thank you.”

                “You should really thank Wally.” Kaldur added smiling at the ginger in the corner. “He’s that one that got you away from the Alpha and to us.”

                “He was also the one that got Bruce too.” Megan added.

                Wally’s face colored as Dick turned to him. “Thank you, Wally.” The air around them was thick and uncomfortable. They hadn’t spoken since Wally’s confession as the Beta had done everything he could to avoid the Omega. It had saddened Dick to think that their friendship was over.

                Wally nodded, acknowledging his appreciation and Dick turned to leave. Just before he left, Wally found his courage to speak. “Dick,” He called and Dick turned back. “The Alpha, he was Slade, wasn’t he?” He saw the blood drain from Dick’s face and he knew that he had hit the nail on the head.

                “Is he still in the palace?” He asked.

                Dick shook his head. “No, he left with Sebastian Blood.”

                “Sebastian Blood? Why was he here?” The taller red-head asked.

                Dick’s eyes narrowed slightly at him. Kaldur stepped forward. “I apologize, I forgot my manners. Dick, this is Roy Harper, my mate. Roy, this is Dick.” He introduced. Both parties nodded to each other in recognition.

                “I don’t know why he was here, but Bruce didn’t seem happy about it. Do you know him?” Dick wondered.

                “I know of him.” Roy replied. “He’s head of a church called the Church of Blood. They claim to be men and women of faith but it seems like more of a cult and the rumors that come out of that place make it more so.”

                “What rumors?”

                Roy shrugged. “Human sacrifice, blood bathing, things of that nature.”

                “That certainly sounds like a cult.” Wally commented.

                Dick hummed. “I’ll see about looking into it.” He went to leave but Megan called him back.

                “We were just about to have tea together. Would you like to join us?” Dick looked at all the earnest faces and he smiled.

                “I would love to.”

* * *

 

                The friends talked and reacquainted themselves with each other for over an hour.  He was told of Kaldur’s pup and watched as Roy preened with pride. He could see the older Omega glowing with happiness and Dick smiled with him. Megan blushed when she invited him to her wedding. Conner smiled when he accepted and Dick felt so happy for his friends and all the good things that were happening for them. He didn’t tell them about his miscarriage but he did tell them about the newest addition to his little family. Conner’s eyes lit up at the mention of the boy and he quickly told them about how they met him. They were now all eager to meet him and Dick promised to bring him another time.

                He bid his friends a good day and exited the room. He was just about to turn a corner when he heard Wally calling his name. The red-head stood in front of him and Dick saw him take a deep breath. “Look, I wanted to apologize for the way I’ve been acting the last few weeks. It was selfish and petty of me. And I’m sorry for belittling your relationship with Bruce. I can see how much he truly loves you.” Wally said with squared shoulders.

                Dick smiled widened. “Apology accepted.” He replied happy to have his friend back. “Don’t worry, Wally. You’ll find someone someday.”

                Wally was slightly worried when he saw the gleam in Dick’s eye and the mischievous smirk on his face. “When you do, I hope they are a raging spitfire.”

* * *

 

                Slade’s fist tightened, causing his leather glove to creak under the strain. “He belongs to me, not the baby prince.” He growled.

                “Perhaps you should have claimed him when you had the chance.” Brother Blood said. His hand clutched the hair of a young girl and tilted her head back. Her limbs were tied to a stone alter in the middle of a dark room only lit with a few torches. Her mouth was gagged and her eyes were wide with fear. They watched the knife in his hand as it moved to her arms. Her muffled scream echoed off the walls as he cut open the veins in her wrists. He watched with a hungry look as her life blood pour into two large bowls resting underneath her.

                “I didn’t want to be tied to him.” Slade protested but he knew Blood was right.

                Blood hummed as the girl’s struggles began to slow. “There may be away for us to both get what we want.” Slade turned toward him, interested to hear the proposition. “I’ve heard that your sweet little Omega and the baby prince have adopted a boy from off the streets. I’ve heard that they love him and cherish him greatly. He’s supposed to be barely above the age of six and not yet presented. He is perfect, not yet soiled by the world.”

                “And?” Slade asked wanting him to get to the point.

                “A mother’s love for their child is so great, they would do anything to protect them.” Blood continued with a delicious smile. “If you bring me the boy, you could get the Omega to do whatever you want under the guise of protecting the child, while I’ll have a pure sacrifice for the ritual.”

                Slade thought over his plan. Dick’s image appeared in his mind. He had felt how much his little bird had grown when he had him pinned earlier. He had had trouble hiding how much it has aroused him to have the boy under his mercy again, struggling against his hold. He imagined that body bare and writhing underneath him, gloriously smooth skin hot and covered with sweat. He could feel himself getting hard. Dick would be his again. He smiled viciously.


	22. You Dare Take What is Mine!?

                Jason struggled against the bonds that tied his wrists and ankles together. His tongue pushed against the gag in his mouth and he couldn’t see past the sack that had been placed under his head. The man came quietly in the night and snatched Jason out of his bed before he could even draw a breath to scream. The man had thrown him on the back of a horse and they had ridden for a few minutes before he was yanked off and carried inside a building. He tried to stay calm but he was a six-year-old that had just been kidnapped, he wanted his maman and baba. He was thrown roughly to the floor and he heard a door slam shut, then there was nothing but silence.

* * *

 

                Fury and fear bubbled up inside him, but Dick opted for the stone-cold look that had currently taken up residence on his face. He came to Jason’s room this morning to wake him for breakfast and found it empty. There were signs of a struggle but none of the boy. He son was gone and he was livid. Dick took a deep breath and let his training kick in. His eyes took in the scene, putting together a picture of what happened piece by piece. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. The room was permeated with the scent of his son, but there was one that was subtle enough that could be missed if one didn’t look hard enough.  Dick caught a whiff of leather, metal, and blood. It was Slade. The bastard snuck into his home in the middle of the night and stole his child. He was dead.

                “No one saw anything,” Bruce snarled. “I don’t understand how no one could see anything.”

                “It was Slade.” Dick said moving around to the side of the bed.

                Bruce’s brow furrowed. “How do you know that?”

                “He’s scent’s here, but it’s faint. No one would know unless they were looking for it.” Dick replied. His head tilted. The sheets were hanging off the left side of the bed and the oil lamp was in pieces on the floor, the oil spreading across the floor like blood. A pillow was tossed in one corner with its covering gone. The ties to the curtains were also missing, letting the shear material sway in the breeze. “Slade grabbed him here, probably covered his mouth so he couldn’t scream.” He said.

                “What makes you say that?”

                Dick pointed to the sheets. “Look at the sheets. See the way they’ve fallen? They must have been around Jason when Slade pulled him from the bed.” Bruce gazed at the sheets. It made sense. He looked around the room and began to see what his husband was seeing. “Jason must have kicked out, knocking over the lamp.”

                He moved toward the curtains. “He used the ties to the curtains to bind him. He must have gagged him as well.” His eyes landed on the naked, discarded pillow. “He used the pillow case the cover his head.”

                Bruce looked to his mate, seeing him in a new light. Dick was smart, he knew that but he didn’t know how much. He had broken down what had happened to their son by just a few tell-tale signs. He was once again impressed by his husband. There was also a look he hadn’t seen before, kind of like a cold, unattached determination. He didn’t know what to make of that.

                Dick closed his eyes and breathed deep, tracking the scent as it moved out into the hallway. It seemed to turn left before it was muddled by all the people that had moved through there. “The scent’s gone.”

                “Can you pick it up again?” Bruce asked eager for a lead.

                Dick shook his head. “Not with so many people coming through here, but it seems he was headed toward the servant’s quarters.”

                “How do you know?” Bruce asked.

                “The royal hallways are more closely guarded than the servant’s. While the possibilities of meeting someone was still high, he would be able to deal with them swiftly.” Dick turned to a guard. “Find out who was working the night shift. See if there is anyone who didn’t check in with their supervisor’s this morning.” The guard bowed before marching off.

                “What are you thinking?”

                “There is no way Slade could have gotten Jason out of here without being seen. That means that someone who works this level’s night shift is missing.”

                “Missing as in tied up?” Bruce guessed.

                Dick gave him a hard look, “or dead.”

* * *

 

                She didn’t want to be here. The smell of incense was so strong it tickled her nose and made her want to sneeze. The collar on her robe felt like it was slowly choking her and it was hot as hell. Her long, platinum blond hair was in a single braid down her back and stuffed under the hood of her robe. The hood cast her face in shadow, obscuring her high cheek bones, almond-shaped, storm grey eyes, and olive skin.

                She sighed as the door opened and a large, robed man entered. “Ready, baby girl?” He said his voice raspy.

                “Yeah, Dad.” She said. Her own voice had a rasp but it was more elegant and feminine.

                She followed her father through the torch-lit hallways and to another, smaller room. He opened the door and she saw a little figure huddled in a corner. Her dad reached down and pulled the cloth from over his head. The boy jerked back but hissed around the gag in his mouth as best he could. Her eyes widened. “A boy? Why is he here?” She turned to her father. “Why is he tied up?”

                “He’s here for the ceremony.” He said.

                “What are we going to do, Dad, kill him?” When her father didn’t respond, she felt as if she had been hit. “They’re going to kill him?!” She cried. In the corner of her eye, she saw the boy shiver.

                “It’s necessary.” Her dad grabbed her by the arms, his grip tight. “You’re not backing out on me now, are you baby girl?”

                She swallowed the bile down and shook her head. “Good,” he continued. “Because you are going to do it.”

                “What?” She gasped.

                “It’s the only way to become one of us.” He caressed her cheek almost like a loving father. “You do want to be one of us, don’t you Artemis?”

                He took one last look at her before turning to leave. Artemis let out a shaky breath and turned to their captive. His hair was sticking up from the sack and he glared at her, trying to seem intimidating, but he was small. He couldn’t be more than eight. Artemis made the mistake of looking in his eyes. They were filled with nothing but fear and she had a feeling he could see the same in hers.


	23. A Daring Rescue

                They found the missing servant. He was stashed in a broom closet, his neck broken. It was clean and efficient and expertly done. Definitely Slade’s handy work. Dick sighed and rubbed his eyes. His heart was beating painfully in his chest. His Omega cried out for his pup, wanting to wrap Jason in their arms and never let him leave their sight again. Dick push this to the back of his mind and locked the door. He needed to stay focus in order to find his pup and getting emotional was not going to help anyone.

                He was able to pick up Slade’s trail from the broom closet. It was fading with all the movement through the hall but it was just enough for him to follow. There was a faint scent chili peppers and a sweetness like hard candies and warm milk like all pups had before they presented. Slade had Jason with him when he killed the servant. He really hoped his boy didn’t have to see it.

                He turned a corner and nearly ran into a young boy. The boy bowed hastily and Dick apologized for nearly knocking him over. “Sire,” the boy said speaking softly. He held out a piece of paper to him. “A man told me to give this too you right away. He said it was urgent.”

                Dick’s hand was hesitant as he took the paper and read through it quickly. His eyes narrowed. “Who was the man who have this too you?” He asked.

                The boy shook his head. “I’ve never seen him before, but he wore a red robe with a hood the covered his face.”

                Dick nodded and sent the boy on his way. He looked back down at the paper.

                _You never needed a church to worship the spilling of blood, did you? Then again, neither did I. If you want the boy back alive, come alone._

                The paper crumpled in his hand’s as his careful control slipped for a moment. “Did you find something?” Bruce’s voice brought him back from the edge and he took a deep breath. He handed him the slip of paper.

                Bruce read it and his eyes narrowed. “He’s calling you out, love.”

                “I know. He’s hiding out at the Church of Blood.”

                Bruce’s gaze was hard. “You can’t seriously be considering following this?”

                “I wasn’t just considering.”

                “Dick, he’ll kill you.” Bruce growled.

                Dick shook his head. “No, he won’t. He wants something from me. He won’t kill me until he gets it.”

                Bruce stepped up to him, blocking his path. “I won’t let you go alone.”

                Dick glowered. “Yes, you will.”

                “No, Dick.”

                The sigh that escaped him was heavy and Dick placed his hands on Bruce’s arms. “Look, I understand your concern, eshgham, but I need to do this. If I don’t, I’ll never be free of him. I need you to rally the city guard and get into the church. Perhaps we can get both Slade and Blood. Two birds with one stone.”

                Dick could see Bruce slowly relenting and his shohar didn’t like I one bit. “You better come back, both of you.”

* * *

 

                Dick wove through the streets, gently sliding past bystanders on their daily routes. His goal was the large building on the corner, a little out of the way of the busy city. It was a plain building. No distinguishing features that gave word to its inhabitants but Dick knew what was inside. Slade, but most importantly his son.

                He stepped up to the door and knocked twice. He barely drew his hand back when it opened. There stood a man in a blood red robe with a hood. His face was cast in shadow and so was the entrance. He stepped aside and Dick walked in. The door closed, shrouding him in darkness. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimmer light of the torches. The man beckoned him and he followed through the twisting hallways.

                It seemed that they walked for an eternity when the finally reached a room. The man opened the door and light flooded into the hall. Dick entered and the door snapped shut behind him. The room was well lit with candles, torches, and lamps. There were a few furnishings and a large bed against the wall. In the center stood Slade. He had his hands clasped behind his back and a smile on his face. Dick noticed that he wasn’t wearing his armor.

                “Hello, little bird.” He said his voice was calm and smug.

                “Where is he, Slade?” Dick asked.

                Slade shrugged. “He’s in the building. That’s all I know.”

                “That’s not good enough if you plan to bargain.” Dick growled. “I want to see him.”

                “I don’t know where he is.” Slade began to move toward him and Dick held his ground. “But make no mistake, just because he isn’t here, doesn’t mean that I have no hold over him.

                “You displease me, or try to trick your way out of this, and the boy is dead. Do you understand?”

                Dick swallowed thickly. “I understand.”

                Slade smiled. “Good, now to get on with negotiations.” Slade began to circle him like a hawk. “I want what you took from me. I want my child.”

                “It wasn’t yours to-“ Dick was cut off as a hand covered his mouth, fingers squeezing his jaw.

                “It was mine and you took it from me.” Slade hissed. He was so close that Dick could feel his hot breath on his face. Slade seemed the get control of himself and released him. He began to circle again.

                “When I had the boy, it crossed my mind to just kill him. An eye for an eye and all of that, but then I thought, perhaps he could help me get what I want.” Slade stopped directly behind him. “A pup.”

                Dick suppressed a shutter when a hand closed over the back of his neck. “You give me a pup and the boy will be returned.”

                “I can’t do that.” Dick said. “It would take too long.”

                “You should have thought of that before you killed the last one.”

                Dick felt anger explode inside him at those words and he lashed out. Slade released his neck to dodge an elbow to the face and he quickly blocked another punch. Dick’s wrist was once again trapped in Slade’s vice-like grip and the other hand cut off his air. Dick tried to keep his feet under him as Slade marched him back. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back onto it with Slade weight coming down on top of him. “I will have what I want, _little bird_.” He growled.

                His eyes looked onto the mating mark on his neck and his hand tightened. Dick choked before the pressure decreased and he could breathe again. “He stole you from me Richard. I own you. And now, I’m taking back what is mine.” Sharp fangs sank into his mark, braking the skin and drawing blood. Dick screamed as an intense pain shot through his body. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed it back. The pain was unlike anything he ever felt before. It felt like his mark was objecting to being touched by anyone other than his mate. He was certain Bruce was feeling it as well. Embrace and endure.

                He struggled against the body that pinned him, but Slade just bit down harder. Dick cried out again and white spots blurred his vision. Finally, Slade let go. Dick gasped as the pain fade just enough for it to be tolerable and a tear escaped his eye. Slade chuckled. His white beard was stained red and Dick could feel his blood trickling down his back. “I’ve missed your screams, little bird. They were always so sweet.” He leaned it close. “I can’t wait to hear them again.”

                The was a faint sound, one that only came from a blade entering warm flesh, and Slade gasped. “You never will again.” Dick stated harshly. Slade’s eyes were blown wide. As Slade was distracted with trying to destroy his mark, Dick had pulled a blade from his boot and slipped it up underneath the man’s ribs. Dick twisted the blade farther in and it pierced his vile heart.

                Slade gasped again and rolled off him. Dick sat up. “It seems that the student has defeated the teacher.” He whispered as he watched the life leave Slade’s eyes. He wrenched the knife from his chest and wiped the blood off on Slade’s shirt.

                Dick stood up slowly, the pain making his limbs ache. Nausea rolled in his stomach and he lurch forward to empty his stomach, unable to hold it back. He heaved until nothing was left. His head pounded and body felt as if he had truly fought Slade for a few hours. He ripped off a piece of his shirt, pressing it to his wound. The bleeding had already begun to slow. He tucked the knife into his belt this time and moved to the door, not bothering to take one last look at the man who had haunted him for years. Now, he would be nothing more than a fading scar, lost in both time and memory.  

* * *

 

                He was really thankful that these idiots loved the dark so much. It made it easy for him to slip through building unnoticed. All the disciples were heading in one direction so Dick decided to follow. He snuck into a large chamber that seem to be some kind of chapel. There was a stone alter in the center with bones littering the floor beyond it. A man stood next to it, observing as his acolytes began to gather in to sections, leaving an aisle between them. Dick recognized the head honcho as Sebastian Blood.

                Dick slid along the back row, keeping to the shadows. He noticed some large, decorative rivets in the walls, climbing like a ladder to the ceiling. He looked up and saw exposed rafters all long the ceiling. He smiled. Running up the wall, he used the rivets as hand holds to reach the top. He came to the last rivet but he was still a few feet away from the rafter above him. He looked behind him and saw one behind him that was lower but a large gap separated them. Dick took a deep breath, bunched the muscles in his legs, and jumped, pushing off the wall towards the rafter. His fingers caught the edge and he swung his body up and over the top. He crouched low on the solid wood.

                The sound of an opening door caused Dick to look down. Two robed figures walked down the aisle followed by two more. They had a struggling body between them and Dick’s eyes widened. It was Jason. He gritted his teeth and followed them, leaping between the rafters like a bird. He stopped directly over the alter and watched, waiting for a good moment to strike.

                The two figures laid Jason on the alter, closing the metal shackles around his wrists and ankles. They backed away. Blood began to speak. “Brother’s and sister’s, tonight we honor the ancient traditions. Tonight, under the full moon, we offer this pure sacrifice that we may bathe in the blood of immortality.”

                One of the first robed figures stepped forward. They were shorter than the others and Dick guessed it was either a child or female. “Tonight, we indoctrinate a new sister into our fold.” Female then. Blood handed her a silver dagger and she grasped it. Dick growled low in his throat as his Omega screamed to protect their pup. He pulled his knife out of his belt and paused when he heard a resounding, “No.”

                The girl dropped the dagger to the ground and the congregation began to murmur. “I will never be one of you. You are all murders and barbarians.”

                Blood gazed at her with a steely expression. “Very well, then you will die along with the boy.” A disciple grabbed the girl’s arms as Blood grabbed the dagger that a follower had retrieved for him and approached the alter. He raised it over his head, ready to plunge it into Jason’s heart, when Dick leaped from his hiding place.

                He dropped onto Blood, forcing him to the ground as his blade sank into the meat of his neck. There was nothing but shocked silence in the few seconds as this occurred but soon there were screams. Dick pulled the knife from Blood’s corpse and threw it into the face of the robed man that was restraining the girl.

                Dick heard Jason’s cry of, “Maman!”, as he flipped over the alter and kicked another disciple in the head, effectively knocking him out.

                He turned to the girl. “Release him,” he ordered and she nodded. Dick blocked an attack from the disciple that entered with the girl. They exchanged blows and Dick noticed that the man had training. He managed to pinned Dick’s arms cross his chest and he pushed him back. Dick cried out as his back collided harshly with one of the decorative rivets. Angered, he dug his heal into the men’s instep and kneed him in the crotch. He released Dick, who then aimed a kick to his head. The blow struck but the man rolled away. He stood again, this time clutching the silver dagger.

                Dick leaned back from one slash then another. He blocked the next with a forearm to the man’s wrist. Dick’s hand closed around the wrist and twisted, causing the man to drop the dagger. He sent a strong punch to his elbow, hyper extending the joint and fracturing the bone. The man howled and swung widely at him. Dick blocked the blow and got in close, send quick jabs to his liver and a single upper cut to his jaw. The man went down and didn’t get back up.

                During his fight, the city guards had entered the chapel, blocking the exits and keeping the disciples of Blood from leaving. Bruce entered and his gazed zeroed in on the alter where Jason was sitting. He pushed through the throngs of people to reach him.

                “Maman!” Jason cried at he was scooped up by his worried mother. Dick held him tight, relived to finally have his boy back in his arms.

                “Are you hurt?” Dick asked as his eye went over Jason’s body, searching for any injuries.

                Jason shook his head. “No, Maman, but you are.” He said pointing to the blood around Dick’s neck.

                “It’s just a scratch. I’m alright, puiule.” Dick replied pressing his forehead to Jason’s. He held it there for a moment when Jason’s head moved.

                “Baba!” He shouted and leaned out to Bruce. Bruce took him in his arms and held him close. Dick didn’t hesitate to embrace both of his boys, happy that their family was whole again.

* * *

 

                Dick hissed quietly as Bruce ran a cold rag over his mark. They had managed to get Jason to sleep after tucking him into their bed and purring loud till the boy’s eyes closed. Once they were sure that he was out, Bruce dragged Dick into a chair so he could treat his injuries. Bruce’s eyes hardened when he saw the massive purple bruise that was blooming over a good portion of his lower back. The rivet had hit just to the right of his spine and it hurt like a bitch when he so much as moved wrong.

                Bruce applied some ointment to help the bruise heal before turning his attention to Dick’s mark. He growled at the sight of the mangled, bloody skin and his mind went back to when he had felt it happen. He gave his parents and Jim a heart attack when he suddenly collapsed to his knees, clutching at his own mark. He remembered how the pain pulsed through his head and the nausea that turned his stomach. He had to take a deep breath to not lose any food that was in his stomach.

                The rag quickly removed the dried blood and Bruce was able to see the damage. There were too large puncture marks were Slade’s fangs had pierced the skin. His Alpha rose gently as it guided him on how to fix the mark. He bit his tongue, drawing his blood, before licking the surface of the wound.

                Dick gasped as both power and pleasure ran through him and he felt his mark tingle. Bruce pulled back to see the skin completely whole again. He looked to Dick, who looked absolutely exhausted, and kissed him softly. “Asheghetam, atashe del-am.” He whispered.

                Dick smiled and touched his forehead to his mate’s. “Asheghetam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Asheghetam, atashe del-am - I love you, fire of my heart


	24. A Happy Family

                Dick shifted in bed, hearing the door to their room open. Bruce was sound asleep next to him but Dick suspected this might happen and kept himself from sleeping too deep. There was the pitter-patter of tiny, bare feet across the floor and he opened his eyes. Jason stood at the edge of the bed, his face tear-stained.

                Dick smiled softly and lifted the covers and Jason scrambled onto the bed. He snuggled in close as Dick tucked the blankets around them. Jason sniffled and Dick hushed him. “It’s alright, baby. Your safe.” He whispered to the distressed child.

                “Maman,” Jason called and Dick hummed in acknowledgement. “Will you teach me how to fight?”

                Jason felt his mama stiffen at his requested so he continued, hoping to persuade him gently. “I saw you fight the bad guys when I was on that table and it looked really cool, but I want to be able to do that myself, so you don’t have to come rescue me all the time.”

                “I’m your mother, Jason. It’s my job to protect you.” Dick countered.

                “I know,” Jason replied, “but you won’t always be there and I want to be able to do it myself. I’m a big boy now, please?”

                Dick sighed. Although he hated to admit it, Jason did bring up some valid points. He wasn’t always going to be there and Jason needed to know how to defend himself if a situation like Brother Blood ever came up again. Still, he wanted to pretend, just for a moment, that Jason would get to be a normal boy. “Let me think about it. Right now, you need to go to sleep.”

                He felt Jason snuggle closer and he tightened his arms around him. “Good night, puiule.” He whispered into the auburn hair.

                “Night, Maman.” He heard whispered back.

* * *

 

                “Why do I have to do this again?” Jason asked as they stopped outside the library door. Dick knelt in front of the him and straightened his shirt.

                “Because we made a deal. I said I would teach you how to fight if you went to school.” Dick replied.

                “But what has school got to do with fighting?”

                Dick smiled at his little son. “A warrior’s greatest weapon is his mind. You sharpen this,” he tapped Jason’s forehead, “and you’re invincible.”

                Jason smiled as Dick stood and they went to meet Jason’s new tutor together.

* * *

 

                Jason let out a shout as he punched the air, going through the routine his mother had set up for him. Dick observed just a few feet away and corrected some minor flaws. Most of what he wanted Jason to learn was defensive, meant to protect himself, but there were a few moves that, if he practiced and perfected, could make people think twice about hurting him. “Remember Jason, what you’re learning is only for the defense of yourself or another human being. You are to never use this to hurt someone else.” Dick said as he circled the boy, looking from all sides.

                “But what if they deserve it?” Jason asked before moving into the motion with a shout.

                Dick grabbed his out-stretched fist. “If you beat on someone who is weaker than you, you are no better than the people who have hurt you. You are a defender, Jason. A protector. You defend those weaker than yourself because you have the power to do so.” He looked the boy right in the eye. “Do you understand?”

                Jason nodded. “Yes, Maman.”

                Dick smiled. “Good, again.” Jason’s shouts echoed of the stone as he went through the routine again. Dick absent-mindedly twirled a staff in his hands.

                Bruce stepped out into the garden to see his son training under his husband’s watchful eye. He stepped up to Dick, mindful of the spinning stick, and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Putting Jason through his paces?” He asked kissing him on the head.

                “He’s learning fast. At this rate, he’ll be able to take you down no problem.” Dick said.

                Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you saying that I couldn’t defeat a child?”

                “I’m saying that your training is sorely lacking.” Dick said with a grin. “You couldn’t pin a feather.”

                Bruce leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Pinned you well enough last night.” He teased as he gave Dick’s shapely ass a squeeze and Dick let out a small squeak.

                Bruce chuckled and moved to head back inside, when he yelped as solid wood wacked him across the butt. He turned to see Dick grinning at him and Jason laughing. He glared playfully. “Alright mate, it’s on.” He said walking out into the grass.

                Dick tossed away the staff and followed as Jason moved to the sidelines, eager to see his parent’s spar. Bruce got into a loose stance and Dick just stood there, grinning. Bruce made the first move and Dick danced out of the way. Every blow he sent at his mate didn’t even touch as he twirled or ducked away. “As I said, love, lacking.” Dick repeated bending away from a punch in a way that Bruce didn’t think was humanly possible. He had always known his lover was flexible but not to this extent.

                Dick suddenly dropped to the ground and swept Bruce’s feet out from under him. Bruce landed on his back with an ‘oof’ and Dick straddled him, preventing him rising. He grinned impishly. “Who’s pinning who?” He taunted.

                “Jason,” Bruce said smiling. Dick looked at him slightly confused when a weight plowed into his side, unseating him.

                Jason giggled against his side. “Got you, Mama.”

                “Oh, really?” Dick suddenly began to tickle his pup and Jason squealed.

                “Baba, help me!” He cried.

                Strong arms scooped him out of Dick’s grasp and placed him up on large shoulder’s. “Come on, kiddo, dinner’s going to be ready soon.” Jason sat still giggling on his father’s shoulders, feeling as if he could reach up and touch the sky. Dick pressed up against Bruce’s side as they headed back inside, happy.


	25. The Heat of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for ThatComicGirl, who asked for more detail into Dick's heat in We Are Pack. Hope you enjoy. And obviously...  
> Warning: Lemon

                The book snapped shut and Dick placed it on the table. Bruce was in a meeting with Jim, wrapping up a report on the heist against the Church of Blood and Jason was occupied with his schooling. Dick found himself alone with nothing to do so he decided to work of his own studies. He sighed and shifted in his seat, wiping seat from his brow. It felt unusually hot in his room and he was feeling slightly light headed. He stood from his chair to grab a drink of water when it hit him and he gasped.

                His heat washed over him like a drugged wave and he nearly collapsed. Damn, with everything that has been happening the last few days, he had completely forgotten that his heat was upon him. His clothing was already becoming uncomfortably tight. He felt like he was cooking in his skin and his clothes were too constricting. He began to strip bare as he staggered to the bed, his head floating on clouds. He managed to crawl on to the bed before collapsing on his back, panting.

                His whole body was tingling with the need to be filled and he rubbed against the sheets. His cock was straining against an invisible force, wanting to be touched. His hand reached down and grasped it firmly and he gasped. He began to stroke, trying to levitate some of the pressure he was feeling.

                Bruce didn’t know quite what to expect when he entered their chambers but the sight of his mate naked and masturbating on their bed was not it. He had ended the meeting with Jim early, needing for some reason to be next to his mate. The sweet, honey scent of an Omega was nearly over powering when he opened the door and Bruce’s eyes dilated and his member began to harden quickly. It was then that he realized that Dick was in heat. He turned sharply and closed the door, making sure to lock it before turning his attention back to his needy mate. Sapphire eyes gazed hazily at him as he began to relieve himself of his own clothing.

                Dick watched, barely registering, as Bruce approached him. A hand pulled his own away from his throbbing cock before it was replaced by a warm, wetness. Bruce nearly tore Dick’s hand away in his haste as he took the sensitive head in his mouth. He heard Dick’s gasp come from the end of the bed. His tongue tasted and explored the hot muscle and he sucked gently. He nearly choked when Dick gave an involuntary thrust and he had to pin his hips to the bed. He gazed up at his withering mate and watched at his chest rose and fell with each desperate breath. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, and mouth gapping as he focused on the pleasure Bruce’s mouth was giving him. Bruce felt Dick’s member twitch and he sucked hard, bring him to release.

                Dick’s mind went white and his fists bunched the sheets, relishing in the waves of his orgasm. As he slowly came down, he could felt soft lips kissing their way up his body. “Why didn’t you call for me, eshgham?” Bruce asked biting gently into the muscle of his abdomen.

                “I didn’t know.” He shivered as a tongue traced the underside of his ribs. “I forgot...it was coming.” His cock was starting to hard again and he trembled.

                Bruce heard the drawn-out moan that he loved as he swirled his tongue around a peaked nipple. “Bruce,” his name was said like a plea and he continued his journey upward.

                His name was called again and he sucked gently on Dick’s pulse point. “Yes, mate?”

                “I…” was all Dick could manage when the tongue barely touched his mark.

                “What?” Bruce asked teasing him.

                “I need…” Another lick and he groaned.

                “What do you need, love?” He could almost feel Bruce’s small, mischievous smile. He was going to kill him for torturing him like this…when he could actually think clearly, that is.

                Dick swallowed thickly. “I need you. Please, shohar, please. I need you inside me.”

                Bruce smiled and kissed his cheek. “As my heart commands.” He spread Dick’s legs and settled between them, lining himself up at his entrance. He placed a tender kiss to Dick’s chest, right over his heart, as he slid inside. He groaned at the feel and Dick’s back arched. He nearly pulled all the way out before burying himself to the hilt.

                Dick’s body was on fire. His heat intensified every touch, every emotion. He’s never been with anyone during his heats and it was more than he expected. His brain felt like he had been drugged, but he knew exactly where he was and who was with him. He knew it was his Alpha that satisfied him. He knew it was Bruce who touched him so gently and took care of his every need. He knew it was his husband, the love of his life and holder of his heart, that made sweet love to him. And it was those thoughts and feelings that brought him to orgasm.

                Bruce saw and felt Dick’s release as his walls squeezed him and he climaxed. He continued to thrust to extended the release before he collapsed against his lover. His head rose and fell with each breath that Dick took and he could hear the pounding of his heart against his ear. He rose up on his forearms and gazed down at his beautiful husband. His face was flushed and glistened with sweet and he was the most gorgeous human being he had ever seen in his life. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and captured Dick’s luscious lips in a slow, tender kiss.

                “You are so beautiful; do you know that?” He said softly.

                Dick smiled sleepily. “I have had a glorious husband that tells me nearly every day, so I guess it must be true.”

                Bruce kissed him again. “Well, it is.” He rolled off him and Dick immediately curled into him. Bruce’s purr started slow and soft, like a lullaby, and that was all it took to send Dick straight to sleep.

* * *

 

                It took Dick nearly three hours to wake up. He has stirred only once during that time and it was to crawl on top Bruce and lay flush against him. His heat had called for full and complete skin-to-skin contact with his mate and he was too tired to fight it. Bruce just chuckled quietly and began to rub soothing circles onto his bare back. Bruce just dozed till he felt Dick shift against him. “Welcome back,” Bruce said. Dick merely grunted and he grinned. “How are you feeling?”

                “Starving.”

                Bruce laughed gently. “I’d imagine. It’s nearly dinner time. Do you want me to send for something?” He asked.

                Dick shook his head as he rolled off Bruce and sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t want anyone in here.” His Omega was not happy with the thought of anyone coming into their den right now.

                Bruce hummed in agreement. “Well, there’s still of things left over from lunch.” Dick nodded once and stood. Brue’s hand landed on his back to support him when he swayed. “Are you alright?”

                “Well, my head’s buzzing and it’s hot as hell in here. I’m also kind of surprised I even coherent.” He said as he walked to the sitting area, not bothering to cover himself.  

                Bruce followed and sat next to him, watching as he began to place left over food on a plate and dug in. Bruce chuckled as he too filled a plate. “So, are you normally this hungry during your heats? I need to know if I need to keep the room stocked in the weeks before.”

                Dick glared playfully at him. “No, I don’t quite remember. It’s a little hazy.”

                “Well, how are you normally during your heats?”

                “Miserable.” Dick stated frankly and Bruce blinked. “This is the first time I’ve ever been completely coherent during my heat.”

                Bruce’s brow furrowed. “Are you usually not?”

                Dick shook his head. “No, but this is also the first time I’ve had someone with me when I’ve had my heat.”

                “You mean that Slade never…” Bruce trailed off hesitantly.

                “No, he would usually lock me in a room a few days before my heat hit with just enough food and water for me to survive. He said it was good training for me to work through it on my own.”

                Bruce’s Alpha growled angrily at that. During an Omega’s heat, their body temperatures ran hotter than normal and they could barely do more the wither on their beds.  He knew that for some Omegas, their heat could be dangerous to experience alone. Some, usually those that had heats that could last for weeks, could die with a combination of dehydration and heat stroke. Omega’s usually had someone they trusted stay with them that could help them stay fed, hydrated, and cool and sometimes even take the edge off. It infuriated him that Dick had to go through it with no help at all.

                “How long does it last?”

                “Usually only a full day. It would be much harder if it was any longer.” Dick finished his plate and had just taken a drink when he gasped as another wave hit him. Bruce smelt the honey in his scent spike and his cock hardened. He growled as he reached over and pulled Dick from his seat into his lap. He lifted Dick by the hips and lowered him onto his cock. Dick threw his head back with a moan and Bruce’s fangs closed over his throat. Dick began to rock his pelvis in a circular motion that made Bruce to groan at the glorious friction it caused. He slipped a hand between them and stroked Dick’s member firmly. His breaths were deep and heavy and Bruce knew that he was already nearing the end. He thrusted up and Dick cried out his name with his release.

                An obsidian head dropped to his shoulder and Dick’s breath caused goose bumps to rise on his skin. Bruce got a firm hold on his lover and he stood. He felt Dick’s arms and legs tighten around him. “It’s alright, love. I’ve got you.” He said as he walked them back to the mussed bed. He laid his mate back against the sheets and rested over him.

                Dick smiled up at him. “Love you,” he whispered. He knew he wanted to say more but his heat-drugged brain couldn’t spare the mental capacity to come up with more words than those at the moment.

                Bruce smiled down at him, understanding what went unsaid. “I know. I love you too.” Dick groaned as his body pulsed. Bruce hushed him, preparing to care for his mate through however long his heat would last. He kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered in his ear, “I’ve got you, atashe del-am. I’ve got you.”


	26. Back Again, Back Forever

                Dick stifled a yawn as he watched Jason tried to snap the wood board in front of him. The boy was getting frustrated that no matter how hard he hit the board, it would not break. It also didn’t help that his knuckles were throbbing. He let out a strangled shout, “Break! You, stupid-“

                “Jason,” Dick called in warning.

                “It won’t break!” Jason cried.

                “Because you’re thinking of the board as a solid barrier. The board is merely an obstacle in your way. You want to think through it.” Dick said moving to stand beside him.

                “I can’t do it.” Jason said tears filling his eyes.

                Dick smiled gently. “Yes, you can, puiule. You just need to practice. Try again, but this time, aim for the spot behind it.”

                Jason sighed, got into his stance, and tried again. The only thing that changed was an increase in the pain in his knuckles. He growled and glared at the wood, trying to ignore the tears that were spilling out of his eyes. “Alright, puiule, that’s enough for today.” Dick said grabbing Jason’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the sore skin.

                “I’ll never get it.” Jason said in despair.

                “Yes, you will.” Dick countered. “It takes time. These things aren’t learned in a day.”

                “I bet it didn’t take you this long to learn how to break stupid wood.”

                Dick smiled. “You’d be surprised. I was also much older than you when I started learning.”

                Jason just stared at the ground, feeling like a complete and utter failure. Dick sighed silently and knelt in front of him. “Don’t be so hard yourself, Jason. You’ll get it, just keep practicing okay?”

                Jason nodded and Dick hugged him tight. “Just think, soon you’ll be able to beat your father in sparing.” Dick said and Jason giggled.

                “Like you do?”

                “Absolutely,” Dick grinned and tickled Jason’s sides. The boy giggled again and wiggled out from his grasp.

                “Sire,” a guard called, grabbing Dick’s attention. “You have some visitors.”

                Dick’s eyes lit up as his parents walked through the doorway, smiling wide. “Mom, Dad!” He called as he stood and gathered his mother in an embrace. “What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Egypt by now.”

                “Well, we decided to stay.” Mary said. She looked down at the little boy that hid slightly behind her son. “And who is this?”

                “This is my son, Jason.” They looked at him slightly surprised. Dick gently nudged Jason out from behind him. “Jason, this is my mom and dad. That would make them your grandparents.”

                “Hi,” Jason said shyly.

                “Hello, sweetheart, it wonderful to meet you.” Mary said.

                “It’s nice to meet you too.” Jason replied.

                “How old are you?”

                “Seven.”

                Dick’s head snapped down to the pup. “Seven? When did you turn seven?” He asked his brow furrowed.

                “Two days ago.” Jason said kicking slightly at the grass under his feet.

                An eyebrow raised and Dick placed his hands on his hips. “Why was I not told?”

                Jason shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

                “You know what this means, right?” Jason shook his head. “This mean that we need to have a party, like right now.” Dick reach down and lifted Jason into his arms.

                “A party?”

                Dick nodded. He headed into the palace with his mother and father sharing a smile behind him. “With sweets and games and all sort of fun.”

                Jason’s face lit up. “Really?”

                Dick smiled. “Yes, really.” He gave him and Eskimo kiss.  

                Jason started to bounce in his arms, wanting to be put down. “I want to go tell Baba!” He said excitedly. The minute his feet touched the floor, he took off in search of his father. The adults chuckled at his enthusiasm.

                “He’s adorable. How did you come to have him?” Mary asked.

                “He was an orphan living on the streets when I met him. He was trying to steel my purse.” Dick replied. His parents’ eyes widened. “He’s a good kid.”

                “Well, he’s sweet and you’re really good with him.”

                Dick smiled. “Thanks, Mama. So, what brings you back to Gotham?” He asked as he walked between them.

                “We’re here to stay.” John said. Dick paused and looked at them, his brow raised.

                “Are you serious?”

                Mary nodded with a small smile. “After so many years apart, we didn’t want to spend another minute away for you. John’s been working hard to get enough money to buy a little house in the city. Are you okay with this?” She asked seeing his shocked expression.

                “Okay with it? I thrilled!” Dick said hugging her again. “I want to see this place you’ve got.”

* * *

 

                “Wow…it’s…different than I expected.” Dick said as he gazed at his parent’s new home.

                “It’s a bit of a fixer-upper but it was the best that I could get.” John admitted.

                “I’ll say,” Jason mumbled next to him. He had wanted to come with them once he told Baba about his birthday. Baba had been a little sad that he hadn’t told them about his birthday sooner but he said to go with his Maman and he’ll ‘take care of it’.

                “It may not look like much, but it will be great with some work.” Mary said.

                “Yeah, lots of work.” Jason said under his breath and Dick nudged him.

                “Let’s see the inside.” The little clay home was more run down than he thought. All the walls were intact, thank god, but the roof was spotted with holes. There was litter covering the floor and a rancid smell permeated the area. Dick had to cover his nose as his stomach rolled unpleasantly. “Well, that smells delicious.” He said sarcastically.

                “It smells like something died in here.” John said with a wrinkled nose.

                “That’s because something did die.” Jason said pointing to a dark corner were a carcass of some animal was rotting.

                “Well, that’s nice. Don’t touch it, Jason.” Dick said as the boy went to expect it.

                They moved through the building and noticed that it had a sitting room, kitchen, bedroom and small washroom. It opened up in the back to allow for a small garden and work space. It wasn’t a horrible space, just needed some serious remolding. “It’s not bad.” Dick said looking around. “It has potential.”

                The family spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the little house. John had taken the animal carcass out with a shovel and buried. The smell had left with them and Dick no longer felt an overwhelming urge to gag. They had Jason sweep the litter into a pile as Mary helped put it into a barrel to toss out later. Dick took to fixing the holes in the roof with his father.

                Once they were done, Dick felt utterly exhausted. His body was sore and he was sweating. Mary gazed at her son with a contemplative look. As John took Jason out to their wagon to start bringing in some of their things, she pressed a hand against Dick’s chest right over a sore nipple. Dick jerked back. “Ouch, Mom!” He cried.

                “Jigar, when was your last heat?” Mary asked.

                “Four weeks ago, why?” Dick asked.

                Mary smiled. “Dick, I think you’re carrying.”


	27. Early Sibling Rivalry

                The minute Bruce found out Dick was carrying, he pulled his mate closed and spun them around. Dick laughed and begged Bruce to stop. He was getting dizzy. “Have you told Jason?” Bruce asked his arms still around him.

                Dick shook his head. “No, I don’t know how he’s going to take it. He just had his first birthday with us. I don’t want him to feel like he’s being replaced.”

                “He’s not. We’ll just have to remind him of that.” Bruce said. “Let me talk to him.” He nuzzled against Dick’s neck, hoping to smell the change in his mate’s scent that indicated he was pregnant. Nothing yet.

* * *

 

                Jason giggled as he played in his own little world. His birthday had been the best he had ever had. Alfred had me a delicious cake and his new family played games with him. John and Mary had given him Dick’s old toys from when he was little. His favorite was a hand-sewn teddy bear. Its red-brown fur was super soft and cuddly and he loved hugging.

                He looked up when he smelt his Baba come into his room. “Look, Baba! Grandma Mary gave me toys!” He said showing off his new things.

                “They look wonderful, Kiddo.” Bruce said sitting down on the bed next to him. “Jason, how do you feel about having a sibling?”

                Jason looked at him a little puzzled. “A sibling? Like a brother or sister?” Bruce nodded. Jason felt something heavy settle in his chest and he was having a hard time drawing a full breath. He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Are you guys going to adopt again?”

                Bruce shook his head. “No, Jase, Mama’s carrying.” Jason felt that heavy rock turn to ice.

                “Oh,” He said and Bruce’s smile fell.

                “What’s wrong, Kiddo?”

                “I guess you won’t be needing me anymore.” Jason was with such despair that Bruce couldn’t resist pulling his boy into his arms.

                “No, Jason, we will always need you. Just because you weren’t born to us, doesn’t mean that we love you any less. You’re our son and you’ll always be our son. No matter what.”

                Jason nodded against Bruce’s chest but he wasn’t confident in his Baba’s words. “I think you’ll love them too.” Bruce said. Jason didn’t reply. He merely curled up close and soaked in the affection Bruce was showing him. He didn’t know if it would be the last time his baba would hold him like this.

* * *

 

                Jason watched his parents from a far. His mama still looked the same, though he sometimes acted a little different. He had some weird mood swings that Grandma Martha said was normal with carrying a pup. Mama was also so tired all the time. While he wouldn’t stop spending time with Jason, he didn’t have the energy to show him the new moves he promised. Mama would say that Jason needed to practice his old moves before he could get new ones, but he already knew all of those. He was ready to move on to the next step.

                His eyes zeroed in on the little parasite he knew would be growing in his mama’s belly. Though there was no evidence of it, Jason knew it was there, sucking the life from _his maman_ and stealing his place in his parents’ hearts. He found himself despising the little creature that hadn’t even been born yet.

                As his parents kissed him good night and closed the door, Jason rolled over and gazed at his teddy, who he had named Red. “They’re going to replace me, Red. I know it. The moment the pup’s born, they wouldn’t remember that I here and then I’ll have to leave again.” He felt tears burn his eyes and he sniffled as he wiped them away. “Maybe, maybe they won’t have the pup. Maybe the pup will go away then I wouldn’t have to leave.”

                Jason sighed and hugged Red tight. “I wish it was gone, Red. I wish the pup would just disappear.” He yawned before drifting to sleep, the wish merely an echo in the night.

* * *

 

                “Did you talk to Jason about the pup?” Dick asked as he got ready for bed.

                “I explain things to him.” Bruce replied.

                “You did tell him that this pup wouldn’t change how we felt about him, didn’t you?”

                “Yes, eshgham.”

                Dick sighed. “I’m just worried about him. It seems like he’s been avoiding me since you told him.”

                Bruce wrapped his arms round his mate and placed a kiss against his shoulder. “Give him some time. He just needs to get used to the idea of having a sibling. Once the pup’s here, things will get better, you’ll see.”

                Dick hummed as another kiss caressed his neck. They both slipped under the covers and Bruce spooned up behind him. He snuggled close and sighed at the warmth of his husband. Bruce was a walking furnace and he loved it. A hand slipped under his shirt to rest against the skin of his belly, directed over their pup. His hand was ten times better than a hot towel as it slowly soothed away the ache that hid there. As he began to drift, Dick’s mind turned to Jason. He hoped his boy would come to love this little pup like they did. He didn’t want Jason to feel as if he was being replaced. He would need to talk to him in the morning.


	28. Loss of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Trigger in this chapter. Please read with caution.

                Dick watched Jason run through his routine again, unconsciously coving his stomach with his hand. He could almost feel the little bump that was forming. He could only see it when he laid flat on his back but it thrilled him to know that the pup was growing.

His attention returned to Jason when he heard a controlled shout. Jason was getting better, but he still hadn’t been able to break the wood board yet. Though it didn’t show on Jason’s face, Dick could tell that it frustrated him. It made him wonder what other emotions Jason was hiding, particularly about the pup. Even though Bruce said that they needed to give Jason time, Dick’s worry was beginning to eat at him.

                “Jason,” he called and the boy looked at him. Dick waved him over and he sat down in the grass directly across from him. Dick scooted forward and grabbed his boy’s hands. The knuckles were beginning to form small calluses from continuously punching wood. “I want to ask you something and I want you to try to be completely honest with me, okay?”

                Jason nodded. “How do you feel about this pup?” Dick asked. He watched Jason’s head drop to look at his lap and he fidgeted. “It’s alright, puiule, I wouldn’t be mad.”

                Jason took a deep breath. “I don’t want a little brother or sister.” He stated quite firmly.

                Dick head tilted slightly. “Why not?”

                “Because then you won’t have any room for me. You’ll have a pup that all yours.” Jason said.

                “But you’re all mine too.” When he didn’t receive a reply to that, he sighed internally. “Come here, baby.” He said and Jason crawled into his lap.

                Dick wrapped his arms around his son and held him close. Jason’s ear was pressed against his chest and he could hear the steady beat of his maman’s heart. “You are mine, Jason.” He repeated. “You are pack and this pup won’t replace you. It’s merely another addition of our family.”

                “You won’t send me away?” Jason asked his voice small and pleading.

                Dick tightened his grip around him. “Never, you’re stuck with us forever and ever.” He said kissing the top of his head. It was warm from the afternoon sun. “Would you give this pup a chance? Who knows, maybe you’ll come to like having a little sibling.”

                He felt Jason shrug against him. They sat there together, neither saying a word as they took comfort in each other’s presence.

* * *

 

                Dick let out a content sigh as he drifted in the warm water. He was feeling achy after Jason’s training and had decided that a long soak in the bath would do him good. When his fingers began to turn to prunes, he decided it was time to get out.

                Water ran off his skin and he wrapped himself in a robe. He moved to the counter and picked up a comb, running it through his damp hair. Water continued to drip from his body, running down his legs and onto the floor. He had just put the comb down when he felt his stomach clinch painfully. He grunted and rubbed his belly. He glanced down and his eyes widened. It wasn’t water running down his legs, it was blood. Pain shot through his back and stomach and he had to grab the counter for support. “No, no,” He pleaded. There was another shot of pain and he crouched down, resting on his haunches.

                He was losing it. He was losing his pup. Tears ran down his cheeks as blood seemed to pour from him and cover the floor around him. His stomach clinched again and memories of crouching over a chamber pot flashed through his head. He placed his head against the wood cabinet and sobbed, his body painfully purging him of the pup that was inside him.

                Once the pain became tolerable, Dick hands released their death grip on the counter and he stood slowly. His abdomen protested and he let out a combination of a hiss and a sob. He moved carefully, trying not to step in the mess, but his barefoot hit the edge of the blood pool and he slipped.

                His body hit the ground hard and he yelped. The right side of his body from his foot to hip and even his shoulder, arm, both forearms, and hands were covered in red. He managed to lift himself onto his hands and knees but couldn’t go any further. His body was wracked with pain. Tear dripped from his chin and landed in the abstract painting of blood and water. It swirled around his fingers and he suddenly felt sick.

                There was a knock at the washroom door and Dick heard Martha’s voice. “Dick, dear, are you alright?” She asked and he found he couldn’t get enough breath to answer.

                There was a harder knock. “Dick, eshgham, are you okay?” It was Bruce. Panic began to set in and his breathing increased. Bruce couldn’t see this. He couldn’t know that he had lost another. What would he do with him? He went to try to get up again, but pain kept him from moving and he whimpered. He heard the door open and a shocked gasp echoed through the room.

                Fear filled Bruce as he gazed at the blood-stained floor and his mate that crouched next to the worst of it. Dick was hurt somewhere. He felt his mother’s hand on his arm and he turned to her. Martha knew immediately what had happened and her heart hurt for her young son-in-law. She knew the pain and fear he must be feeling. She turned to Bruce. “He just miscarried.” She whispered to him and his eyes widened. He heard Dick’s quite sobs and his heart broke.

                Dick’s eyes spotted Bruce’s boots as he crouched in front of him. He felt a gently hand caress his hair and he cried harder. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He chanted but Bruce hushed.

                “Get him into the tub, Bruce.” He heard Martha said and the boots in front of him disappeared. Arms wrapped around him from behind and began to lift him. His body chose that moment to cramp up again and he whined. He felt Bruce freeze, afraid that he had hurt him, but Martha urged him to continue.

                The water was still warm as they both entered the tub. Dick’s robe stuck to his skin and Bruce’s own clothes felt heavy and weight down by the water. He ignored the discomfort as he hushed his distraught mate. He gently began to scrub the blood from his hands. The water around them slowly began to get a faint pink tint to it.

                As her son tried to comfort his mate, Martha went about cleaning up the blood. Her eyes had spotted a small, lump of flesh next to the counter and she quickly covered it with a clean towel. She waved into two servants, who gazed at the scene with scared expressions. They were both red-headed, female Omegas. She scooped up the towel and wrapped it securely before placing it in the taller one’s hands. “Take this outside and burry it.” She ordered. The girl nodded and exited quickly. She turned to the other. “Clean this quickly and be thorough.”

                As the girl got to work wiping up the blood, she went into the bedroom and got out clean clothes for both of her boys. She set them on the chair and waited patiently for them to finish.

                Bruce held Dick close, letting him cry against his shoulder. Dick’s hands clung to him as if he was drowning and Bruce was his only lifeline. He didn’t say anything as Dick’s tears slowed and turned to hiccups. They stayed in there to Dick’s breathing evened out and he shifted against him. Bruce pulled away and gazed at his husband. Dick’s head was bowed, eyes red-rimmed, and face covered in tears. Bruce reach up and wiped away the salt tracks. “Come on, love.” He spoke softly and guided Dick out of the water. His mother was there to wrap Dick in a fluffy towel and she handed him another.

                She helped Dick dress as Bruce stripped out of his wet clothes and into the dry ones. He then walked Dick into their room. Martha turned and saw that both serving girls had finished cleaning up the blood. Her soul went out to one of the girls who had tears streaming down her cheeks. The other was trying to comfort her but Martha could see she was trying to hold back tears of her own. She went to them. “It’s alright, dears. It will be alright.” She said. They looked to her.

                “Is Dick going to be okay?” One of them asked.

                Martha sighed silently. “Given time, yes. Thank you for your help. I know scenes like this are never easy.” They nodded to her. “When you’ve finished up here, please go to Leslie and send her up. Let her know what happened but no one else, understand?” They nodded again before gathering up the soiled rags and rushing out. Martha went into to see that Bruce was lying beside Dick on the bed.

                She caressed both of their heads. “I’ll be just outside.” She said and Bruce nodded. She felt tears of her own burn her eyes as she closed the door, letting the distraught couple have a moment to themselves.

                No words were exchanged, Dick was too upset and Bruce didn’t really know what to say to take away the pain. He purred low and Dick gradually began to relax. “I’m sorry, Bruce.” Dick whispered.

                Bruce shook his head. “Don’t, love, these things happen, remember? There’s nothing more than we can do but move on.”

                “Embrace and endure.” Came a nearly silent reply. As much as Bruce hated how that phrase came about, he knew that it helped Dick cope and he didn’t say anything.

                There came a soft knock at the door and it opened to reveal Leslie. “Hello, Dick, how are you feeling?” She asked gently as she approached the bed.

                “In pain,” Dick replied and he felt Bruce’s arms tighten around him.

                Leslie smiled sympathetically at him. “You will for a while.” She turned to Bruce. “If you don’t mind Bruce, I must ask you to leave. I need to perform a full examination.”

                Bruce started to protest but Dick stopped him. “Please, Bruce?” He asked and Bruce sighed.

                “Alright, I’ll be right outside.” He kissed Dick on the forehead and slipped off the bed.

                Once the door closed, Leslie began her examination. Dick was a still as possible but he winced every now and then. “Your body’s clean.” She said.

                “Leslie,” Dick called and she turned to him.

                “Yes, dear?”

                Dick swallowed. “Abortifacient herbs…could they…could they cause miscarriages even years after they were taken?” he asked.

                Leslie’s brow furrowed. “If not taken to the instructions of a healer or if they are abused, it’s rare, but they could cause compilations with carrying later in life.”

                “What kind of complications?”

                Leslie shrugged slightly. “Infertility and an inability for the mother to carry to full term.” Dick nodded solemnly. “Why, Dick?” She asked suspicious.

                Dick’s breath hitched for a moment. “Because I haven’t had just two miscarriages… I’ve had three.”


	29. The Pain of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy topic discussed. A trigger may apply so read with caution.

                Jason waited quietly outside his parent’s room. Baba had said that Maman was hurting and needed rest. When Jason had asked why, his Baba had given him such a sad expression that Jason had immediately leaped into his arms and hugged him tight. He had lost all ability to breathe when Baba said that Maman had lost the pup. His mind went straight to the night he made his wish. The wish for the pup to be gone. Guilt hit him like a ton of bricks and tears leaked from his eyes. His baba rubbed circles on his back and hushed him, mistaking his guilt for grief. It was Jason’s fault, all because he made that stupid wish. He changed his mind. He wanted the pup. He wanted the pup to come back.

                Now Jason sat on a chair, absent-mindedly swinging his feet. The door opened and Leslie stepped out. “You may go in now, Jason, but be gentle. You’re maman is still hurting.” The healer said. Jason nodded and slipped past. He went straight up to the bed and saw his maman laying there. Maman looked so tired and sad and Jason knew that was because of him. He couldn’t keep the tears at bay.

                Dick hushed the boy as he burst into tears. “I’m sorry, Mama!” Jason cried. “I’m sorry. It’s all my fault!”

                “No, baby, it isn’t.” Dick tried to reassure but Jason just cried harder.

                “Yes, it is.”

                “What would make you say that?” Dick asked.

                “I wished it away! I wished the pup away!” He sobbed and Dick’s heart broke for his young son. “And now it’s gone! I’m sorry! I’ll wish it back, I promise!”

                Dick gave him a solemn smile. “Puiule, no amount of wishing is going to bring the pup back.” He said and Jason wailed. Dick gestured to his son and Jason crawled onto the bed and into his arms.

                Dick held him close, letting the boy cry himself out. “It was nothing you did, puiule. Sometimes…sometimes these things just happen.” He said repeating what Bruce had said to him but his voice hitched on the last word. He would not cry. “Sometimes things just happen out of your control and the only thing you can do is embrace and endure.”

                “Embrace and endure?” Jason questioned with a sniffle.

                “Yes, baby. Embrace your trials because they make you who you are. Endure them to the end because happiness comes when it’s all over.” He said.

                Jason was silent as he mulled over his maman’s words. “I love you, Mama.” He whispered to his maman’s heart. He felt a kiss against his hair.

                “I love you too, puiule. So much.”

* * *

 

                Papers shuffled on his desk but Bruce couldn’t focus on them. His mind was constantly on his mate and he would rather be with him than in his office, but he had a duty. He had checked in on Dick an hour ago and found him and Jason both sleeping peacefully. His mate had curled protectively around their son to a point where it was difficult to determine where the man ended and the boy began.

                He sighed and rubbed his eyes. His chest had an uncomfortable pressure on it and he knew it was because the lost pup. Dick had been so excited and so had he. It hurt to come so close to pure happiness and then have it slip through your fingers. It hurt that Jason blamed himself for something that he had no control over, wishes or no. He boy didn’t deserve this pain and neither did his soft-hearted husband.

                His looked up at the sound of his office door opening and saw Dick entering. He stood quickly. “Dick, you should be resting.” He said moving to help him into a chair.

                “I needed to talk to you.” He said holding back a wince as his body protested at the movement.

                “It can wait until-“ Bruce started but Dick interrupted.

                “No, it can’t”

                Bruce gazed at him and he saw something dead serious in his eyes and a desperation for him to listen. “Alright, eshgham.” He said as he pulled a chair to sit in front of him.

                Dick’s hands were clinched so hard that his knuckled were turning white. Bruce reached out and uncurled his fingers, gently caressing them until they relaxed. “I don’t know where to start.” He confessed and Bruce smiled softly at him.

                “How about the beginning? That’s a good place as any.” He said.

                Dick was quiet, simply staring at him and Bruce waited patiently for him to speak. “I was my fault, Bruce. The loss of our pup was my fault.”

                Bruce shook he’s head. “No, love, it wasn’t.”

                “Yes, it was.” Dick said staring him in the eye and it made Bruce pause. He could see that Dick believed every word he said.

                “Why?” Bruce asked, needing to understand. “Why do you feel that it was your fault?”

                Dick hesitated. He opened his mouth, closed it, took a deep breath, and opened it again. “I had my first heat when I was eleven. I didn’t really know what was happening when it started and Slade locked me in my room without explanation.

                “The rape started not long after that. Slade never laid with me during my heats but he had no problem doing so anytime in between.” He said disdainfully. He swallowed thickly. “I conceived just before I turned fourteen.”

                Bruce’s hand tightened around his. Bruce had suspected something like this had happened. He had desperately hoped that it wasn’t true but there was no denying now that it was out in the open. Dick could feel tears stinging his eyes as he continued. “I was scared. I was unmated and carrying the pup of my master. I knew how Slade was. I knew that if I had the pup, it would be treated no better than I was. I feared what Slade would do to it. Would he sell it? Train it? Or worse, kill it the moment it was born? I did know for a fact that the pup would be abused. Slade had no capacity to love.”

                His hand shook and Bruce rubbed a soothing thumb over his knuckles. “I went to a healer and…and asked for herbs to get rid of it.” Bruce grip tightened almost painfully. Dick didn’t look up at him. He couldn’t. “She seemed to know what had happened. Apparently, it’s quite common for an enslaved Omega to come to her for the herbs. She gave them to me and I went back, but I didn’t take them.”

                Dick paused for a moment, lost in the memory. He seemed to come back to himself and he cleared his throat. “Slade had been getting better lately and then he found out about the pup. He almost seemed…excited about the idea of having a child and I started to hope. But then, something happened. I did something wrong, something he didn’t like and he beat me.”

                He laughed scornfully. He didn’t know how he could have been so naive, but then again, he had only been fourteen. “After that I knew that pup wasn’t going to be able to live past childhood, if they would even have one, so I… I made my decision.” He was deathly still, barely able to draw enough breath to continue. “I did it when he was out on a contract. I took the herbs and I… I killed it.”

                Tears dripped on their joined hands. “I killed my pup and I regret it more than anything.”

                Bruce didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to comfort his mate who had to make such a hard decision at such a young age. His Alpha, for once, wasn’t all rage. Yes, he wanted to resurrect Slade to put him through every torture he had ever done to Dick and then send him back to hell. But his Alpha also mourned, for that lost life and the pain it put his Omega through to go through with a decision that would destroy any others. He pulled Dick into his embrace as his Alpha rose softly to surround him, but Dick fought him. “That’s not all of it.” Bruce pulled back to look at him and waited.

                Dick swallowed again. “The herbs I took…they…there is a rare possibility that they may have damaged me to were… I can’t carry a pup to full term.” Bruce’s heart throbbed at the confession. “I’m so, so sorry, eshgham.”

                Bruce hushed as he pulled him close again. His Alpha rose again and this time, Dick didn’t fight it. He let it surround him till it was like a large, heavy quilt. It filled him with love and warmth as it seemed to block out everything outside it’s embrace. The only thing he could hear was Bruce’s purr and heartbeat. Bruce didn’t say anything as he let his Alpha do the talking. He could feel Dick’s Omega brushing against him. It was filled with pain, grief, and regret and he did his best to sooth those feelings away.

                “It wasn’t your fault, atashe del-am. You made the best choice you could. I blame Slade for putting you in a situation where you felt that that was your only choice. I know I can’t make that pain go away, but know that I won’t love you any less because of it. You’re strong Dick, stronger than any man that I know and we’ll get through this. Together.”

                Dick didn’t reply. His tears were soaking into Bruce’s shirt but he couldn’t pull away. After so many years trying to deny and forget what he did, he finally felt he could forgive himself for the choice that haunted him every day. He finally let himself mourn the loss of the child of the past and the child of the present.


	30. A Tragic Introduction

                Dick sighed in contentment. His body was no longer hurting and he decided that some time outside would do him some good. He went out to the garden and saw Jason practicing his moves on the still unbroken board. The minute he had smelt Dick’s cinnamon sweet scent, Jason stopped what he was doing and ran to his maman’s side. They sat down together under the shade of the peach tree and Jason crawled into his lab and clung to him. Dick merely smiled and held him close.

                “Sire,” Dick looked up to see a guard stand above him. The guard bowed briefly. “Spanbed Gordon wishes to meet with you.”

                “Very well, thank you.” Dick replied and the guard took his leave.

* * *

 

                As Dick entered the Main Hall, his nose immediately caught the scent of salt. Someone was crying. His eyes zeroed in a young boy, no more than five, clinging to Gordon’s hand. His head was bowed low, black hair obscuring his face. He was wearing a too large cloak around his shoulders and Dick noticed the copper smell of blood. Was the boy hurt? He looked questioningly at Bruce who gave him a subtle shrug. “Gordon, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Bruce asked politely.

                Gordon sighed. “I wish I could say that the nature of my visit was pleasurable but…” He glanced down at his little companion. “I fear that the matter I have to discuss with you is grim.”

                “I feel that this has something to do with your young friend here.” Bruce commented and Gordon nodded.

                “I ask that you take him in. His parents were…killed this evening.” Martha let out a gasp and everyone in the room felt sympathy for this young boy.

                “I get the impression that there is more to this then you are letting on.”

                “Yes, sire, but the boy…”

                Dick took that moment to step toward the child. He had smelt the fresh wave tears at the mention of his parents. He crouched down a few feet from him, but the boy didn’t look up. Dick spied that the clothes he was wearing was covered in blood. “What’s your name?” He asked softly. The boy didn’t answer.

                Gordon decided to answer for him, “Tim.”

                “Tim,” Dick called. It took a moment but eventually the boy raised his head. Dick could see that his face was tear stained. Their eyes met and Dick could see a haunted look that one only got when they had witnessed death and Dick knew this pup had seen what no child is supposed to see. His Omega cried to him and he held out his arms to him.

                The Omega that sat in front of him almost made Tim forget why he was here. He was strikingly beautiful with high cheekbones and tan skin, but it was his glittering eyes that drew him in. He could smell cinnamon and vanilla and honey and it made him feel warm and safe. When the Omega raised his arms, inviting him into his embrace, Tim only hesitated for a second.

                The boy ran full force into him and Dick scooped him up. He could feel the collar of his shirt quickly growing damp and he gently carried him out of the Main Hall. Bruce and the others watched him go.

                Bruce turned to the head of the guard. “What’s going on, Gordon?” He asked sternly.

                Gordon sighed and ran a hand through his grey hair. “It’s a tragedy, Bruce. The boy’s parents were murdered a few hours ago. He came into the guard tower covered in blood. He didn’t say anything. I think he went into shock. I also think he may know who did it.”

                “Do you think who ever killed his parents might come for him?”

                Gordon nodded. “I do. That’s why I brought him here. This is the safest place in the city.” He replied. “I also came to ask Dick’s help in this matter. I saw the way he handled the situation with Brother Blood and, honestly, I could use someone with his skills.”

                “I’ll speak to him about it but I don’t see why he would say no.” Bruce said.

                Gordon stuck out his hand and Bruce shook it. “Thank you for your help, Bruce.” He said and Bruce nodded. “Take care of that boy, god knows he could use a friendly face.”

* * *

 

                Dick had taken Tim into his bedroom and sat with him on the bed. The pup curled up on his lap, sobbing with all his might. Dick let his purr ring out loud as he rocked him back and forth. His nosed picked up on chilis and candy and saw Jason standing in the doorway. He invited him in with a tilt of his head and Jason ran, crawled across the covers, and snuggled into his side. His eyes locked onto Tim’s crying form and he gazed up at Dick. Dick didn’t say anything and merely stroked Jason’s hair.

                Jason gazed at the boy in his maman’s arms. He was crying hard, just like Jason used to before he met his mama and baba. He reached out and gently wrapped a hand around Tim’s wrist. Watery eyes looked at him and he smiled. He didn’t speak but the crying did lessen.

                Eventually, the sobbing turned to hiccupping then panting breaths. The breathing then evened out and Tim fell asleep. “What happened Maman?” Jason asked quietly.

                “I’ll explain it to you later, puiule. Will you get a wet wash cloth please?” Dick asked and Jason nodded. He slid of the bed and ran to the wash room to do what he was told. Dick gently stripped the little boy of his bloody clothes, leaving him only in his underwear. When Jason came back with the washcloth, Dick took the damp rag and softly ran it over the boy’s skin, cleansing him of the dried blood. Once he was clean, Dick dressed him in one of his linen shirts and tucked him into bed. He turned to Jason. “Will you stay with him until I get back? He asked. Jason nodded and laid down beside the tiny body, making sure he could feel the warmth of another’s presence.

Dick leaned down and placed a kiss against Jason’s head. He then gently ran a hand through Tim’s hair before he left the room. Bruce was waiting for him as he quietly closed the door.

                “What happened, Bruce?” He asked.

                “The boy’s parents had been murdered. Gordon said he walked to the guard tower but he wouldn’t speak.”

                “Of course, he wouldn’t. He’s traumatized.” Dick said running his hand through his hair, tugging slightly. “Do they know anything else?”

                Bruce shook his head. “No, but Gordon thinks that there may be a possibility that the killer might come after Tim. He wants us to keep him safe.”

                “Of course, we will.”

                “He would also like your help with finding the murderer. Apparently, your skills with the Brother Blood case impressed him.” Bruce added.

                Dick nodded. “I’ll head over there. Could you stay with him? He fell asleep a few minutes ago and Jason’s in there with him but he’ll no doubt be frightened when he wakes.”

                “Of course, love. Go help Gordon.” Bruce replied kissing him tenderly.


	31. The Mystery of the Drakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To let everyone know, I may not be able to update for a little while. I am, once again, in the process of moving, so I will not be able to update as much. Thank you for your pateince and for reading.   
> Warning: semi-gory death scene

                The sight Dick walked into wasn’t one he had wished to see again. Mr. and Mrs. Drake were laying in the middle of the kitchen floor. The blood had congealed around them leaving the floor shinny and red. The couple’s throats had been slashed. Mr. Drake was positioned by the door on his back while Mrs. Drake was on her stomach facing the hall to the bedroom. “Can you tell us anything?” Gordon asked interrupting his thoughts.

                “Have the body’s been moved?” Dick asked kneeling next to Mr. Drake.

                “No, everything is as we found it.”

                The slash along Drake’s neck was clean. No hesitation marks. “Your killer has done this before.”

                “How do you know that?” One of the guards asked.

                Dick pointed to the opened throat. “A first-time killer would have hesitated, causing the cut to be shallow and jagged. This isn’t.”

                The guard scoffed. “That doesn’t explain to me that this was a seasoned killer.”

                Dick gazed up at him. “Do you remember your first kill?” The guard nodded hesitantly. “Where were you?”

                “On the battlefield.”

                “Did you hesitate?”

                “No,” the guard said shaking his head.

                “That’s because you were defending your life.” Dick said standing. “When one has something to fight for, killing doesn’t make you hesitate. Your opponent was armed and able to defend themselves.

                “Mr. and Mrs. Drake aren’t soldiers. They’re not fighters. When you have someone unarmed and completely at your mercy, you would hesitate to kill them. The humanity in you tries to reason with the murderer.” Dick looked at the cooling bodies. “This man’s humanity was lost a long time ago.”

                “Do you think this kill could have been spontaneous?” Gordon asked after a moment of silence.

                Dick shook his head. “Crimes of passion usually happen in the moment. They do something to offend the killer and he strikes out, angry. Because this happened in their own home, I’m lead to believe that this kill was preplanned.”

                “Couldn’t they have invited the killer in?” The guard asked.

                “It’s possible but look around you,” Dick said gesturing to the home. “There’s nothing to suggest that they were entertaining a guest, no food, no drinks.”

                He moved around the bodies. “Mr. Drake was killed first. See how he has fallen away from the door? I believe that he answered it and was killed quickly.”

                “Why?”

                “Well, because he is the bigger threat. He was more likely to fight back than Mrs. Drake.” He moved to her. “I believe she was headed toward the bedroom, most likely to try and protect Tim. She didn’t get far before they were on her.”

                The room was silent as Gordon and the guard watch Dick move through the scene. “This could have possibly been a hit.” He mumbled to himself. He turned to Gordon. “To you have any records on what Mr. Drake did?”

                Gordon nodded. “All employee records would be at the archives.”

                “Can you get me everything you can with Mr. or Mrs. Drake’s name?” Dick asked and Gordon nodded. He sent the guard out to fetch them.

                “I do know that Mr. Drake was a noble. Perhaps someone wanted him for his money.” Gordon suggested and Dick hummed.

                He stepped back and took a deep breath. Different scents assaulted his nose and he began to sort through them. Blood and death were the strongest and easiest to disregard. The smell of the family was everywhere, on the furniture and walls. He could detect the sour stench of fear from Mrs. Drake. Underneath all of that, he smelt him. The killer’s scent was faint, nearly gone but it was strongest in Mrs. Drake’s hair. He must have grabbed her before he killed her. He knelt next to her and breathed deep. Garbage and…rose oil? That was interesting.

                He moved toward the bedroom, seeing if anything was out of the ordinary. He knelt and looked under the bed and notice a bundle of cloth resting on the floor. He reached in and pulled it out. It was a hand-sewn bunny with floppy ears and button nose. It smelt strongly of lavender, fresh cotton, and the milky scent of a pup. This bunny belongs to Tim. This must have been where he hid. He stood with the toy and tucked it into his cloak.

                “I have all I need, Jim.” Dick said as he come back from the bedroom. “Bring those documents when you have them.”

                “I will. Thank you again Dick.” Gordon said shaking his hand.

* * *

 

                He didn’t know this place. Tim woke up to the scent of an unfamiliar Omega, though it was surprisingly comforting. He sat up and noticed an older boy lying next to him. His shifting must have woken him because he sat up too. “Hi,” he said.

                “Hi,” Tim replied shyly.

                “I’m Jason. What’s your name?”

                “Tim.”

                “It’s nice to meet you.” Jason said with a smile. “Why are you here?”

                The question reminded Tim why he was here and not with his mama and baba and memories of the other night flashed through his mind. Tears began to leak from his eyes. “My maman and baba are gone!” He wailed. He felt the bed shift a little as a thin arm wrapped around his shoulders. Jason tucked the younger pup up under his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

                “My maman and baba didn’t want me.” He said.

                Tim sniffled a little and gazed up at him. Jason continued. “I lived out on the streets until Dick and Bruce found me. They took me in and gave me a home.” He turned to look at Tim. “Maybe they’ll give you a home too.”

                Tim wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Do you really think so?”

                Jason nodded. “Yep.” He said it with such conviction that there was no way Tim couldn’t not believe him.

* * *

 

                Dick did not expect Tim to be giggling when he came into the room, but the walls echoed with the glorious sound. He smiled softly as he watched the two boys interact and he felt a small twinge in his heart. He always knew Jason would be a good big brother. The play came to a halt when they noticed his presence. “It’s okay, Timmy.” Jason assured and Dick had to hide a delighted grin. His son already gave the boy a nickname. “That’s Dick, my maman.”

                Tim waved shyly at him. “Hi.”

                Dick sat on the edge next to him. “Hello, Tim. How are you doing?” he asked.

                “I’m okay.” The boy replied.

                “I need to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them as best as you can. They’re going to be hard to answer, but I need you to be brave. Think you can do that?” Dick asked seriously.

                Tim glanced over Jason for reassurance and the older boy nodded encouragingly. “Okay,” he replied.

                Dick smiled at him. Tim liked his smile. “Can you tell me what happened to your mama and baba?”

                Tim tensed and curled in on himself slightly. Dick reached out and gently rubbed little circles on his back as Jason held onto his wrist. “I remember shouting, so I hid under the bed like I practiced. It was forever before it stopped. When I came out, the man was still there, so I hid till he left. Mama and Baba were on the floor covered in red stuff. I tried to wake them but they wouldn’t move, so I ran to the guard tower to get some help.”

                “Tim, do you remember what the man looked like?” Dick asked.

                “He was tall. Taller than you and he had no hair. He also had the scar over his eye.” Tim said demonstrating on his own eye.

                “Did you hear a name?” Tim shook his head. Dick thought for a moment before continuing. “Tim, do you know why you had to practice hiding under your bed?”

                “Mama said that some bad people might come after us, so she made me practice just in case. She said that if I ever heard any yelling, I should hide.”

                Dick smiled and caressed his hair. “Thank you, you were very brave.”

                Tim perked up a little. “Are you going to catch the man who hurt my mama and baba?”

                Dick nodded, “Yes.”

                “I wanna help.”

                “But you did, Tim. What you told me can help me find the man.” Dick replied. He took that moment to reach into his cloak and pulled out the stuffed bunny. Tim gasped.

                “Henry!” He cried as he hugged the bunny close.

                “I figured you would want him.”

                “Thank you,” Tim said and Dick smiled.

                “You’re welcome.”

                Tim seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Dick?”

                “Yes?” Dick replied.

                Tim fidgeted. “Jason said that you let him stay here when he had no mama or baba and I was wondering if I could stay too?”

                “Do you want to?” Dick asked smiling. Tim nodded eagerly. “Then you shall.”

                Dick was only slightly surprised when the boy leaped at him in a hug. Dick held him close, letting his Omega rise and surround them in comfort. Jason decided to join not long after that.


	32. Nosy Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a reminder that I am moving and might not be able to update regularly.  
> Warning: Language

The shuffling of papers was currently the only sound flitting through the office. Bruce and Dick where going through all the documents pertaining to the Drake’s, trying to determine if anything in them could give them a clue about why they were killed. Bruce hummed as he came across a particularly interesting piece of information. Dick looked up. “What?”

                “It’s seems that Mr. Drake was one of five candidates to be considered for an adviser to the king.” Bruce said reading through the document.

                Dick’s brow furrowed. “And who are the other candidates?”

                “Edward Nygma, Lucius Fox, Duke Thomas, and Oswald Cobblepot.”

                “We might want to inform them of the situation. If the killer is targeting the adviser candidates, then it would be in their best interest to warn them.” Dick supplied.

                Bruce nodded. “I’ll have Gordon send guards to their homes.” As he made a note of that, a thought came to him. “Dick, do you think one of the other candidates had the Drakes killed? Increase the possibility that the killer is given the position?”

                Dick thought for a moment. “It’s possible. I think it would be best to gather all the information we can on each candidate.” He set down the papers in his hands and stood. “In the meantime, I’m going to do my own reconnaissance.” He kissed Bruce on the cheek before heading out.

* * *

 

                The streets were crowded as usual, but it didn’t hinder him as he wove through the throngs of people. His nose was open for any scent that could possible warrant his attention. The smell of lavender and linen lined with milk didn’t fool him but he wanted to see how long the pup could keep up with him and so far, the boy was doing well.

                Dick managed to flank Tim from behind as he searched for him from his position along a wall. “Well, I can’t say that I’m not impressed.” He said and the pup jumped two feet in the air. The boy had the good sense to look ashamed. “What are you doing, Tim?” He asked arms crossed over his chest in scolding.

                Tim’s foot kicked at the dirt. “I wanted to help.”

                “With what exactly?” Dick asked.

                “I know you are trying to find the man who hurt my parents and I want to help.”

                Dick sighed silently and knelt in front of him. “You did help me, Tim. Your description of the man lets me know who I’m looking for.” He insisted but the boy didn’t look satisfied.

                “But I want to help you catch him.” Tim whined.

                Dick shook his head as he lifted the pup into his arms. “I know, puisor, but right now, you aren’t big enough.”

                “That’s not fair!” Tim cried.

                “I know, but that’s the way it is and neither you nor I can change that.” He said nuzzling his chubby cheek in a tiny apology. “Let’s get you home and I don’t want to catch you out here without an adult, do you understand?”

                Tim nodded. “Yes, sir.”

                “Good,” He was about to head back toward the palace when a scent drifted past his nose and he paused. Rose oil. He turned toward its origin and saw a two-story building with drapes of crimson with roses stitched into the fabric. The door opened and a man walked out and the scent intensified. Dick hummed.

                “What?” Tim asked looking at him inquisitively

                “Nothing, puisor. Just thinking.” It seems that their killer had visited a brothel.

* * *

 

                “No,” Bruce said sternly.

                “There’s no other way. We need to see if the man we’re looking for has been to that brothel before and the only way to do that is go in ourselves.” Dick tried to reason.

                “Then I’ll go.”

                Dick gave him an incredulous look. “And what do you plan to do? Go in with your Alpha raised and demand to see a bald man with a scared eye? They’ll see you coming before you get within twenty feet of the brothel.”

                Bruce growled. He knew Dick was right, but the thought of him going in there and being touched by other Alphas pissed him off. “I don’t want you doing this.” He said.

                Dick stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around his irritated mate. “I know, eshgham, but it needs to be done and I have the skills to do it.” He could feel the growl rumble against his chest. “I won’t let them hurt me.” He assured.

                A hand fisted his hair and tugged, asking for a submission, and Dick complied immediately. He shivered as a pair of sharp fangs grazed the skin over his pulse. “I don’t like it.” Bruce said against his neck.

                “I know.” Dick pulled away and looked into twilight eyes. “Give me two weeks. Let me stake the place out and if I see someone who fits the killer’s description, then I’ll go in. If not, I’ll come back and we’ll try something else.”

                Bruce huffed but relented. “Two weeks, mate.”

                Dick kissed him as a thank you but the hand on the back of his head kept him from pulling back and Bruce deepened the kiss. Dick could help but moan.

* * *

 

                He had barely left the palace grounds the next morning when he heard the sound of shuffling behind him and the scent of chilis and lavender drifted past him on the breeze. He squeezed the bridge of his nose. “Jason, Tim, come here.” He ordered.

                Dick could hear the hesitancy in their steps as they approached. “What on earth do you think you are doing?” He asked sternly.

                “We wanted to hel-“ Tim started by Jason nudged him not so subtly.

                “We wanted to go to the market to get some candy for Baba.” Jason said and Tim agreed innocently.

                Dick just stared at them, wondering if they truly believe he would buy that bullshit story. “Are you lying to me?” They shook their heads frantically. “You do remember that Baba doesn’t like candy, don’t you?”

                Jason’s eyes grew wide. “D-did I say Baba? I-I meant Grandma Martha. Yeah, Grandma Martha.”

                “Jason. I suggest you stop now before you dig yourself a deeper hole.” Jason looked down ashamed.

                “We just want to help.” Tim said trying to save his brother.

                “And what did I tell you yesterday, Timothy?” Dick asked.

                “That I was too little.” He mumbled.

                “That’s right. Both of you are.” Dick added as Jason opened his mouth to counteract him. “What else did I tell you, Tim?”

                “Not to come out without an adult.”

                “And what did you do?”

                “But I’m with Jason.” He tried to protest but Dick wasn’t impressed.

                “Jason’s not an adult, Tim. He’s seven and you’re five. You are not to be out here without an adult’s supervision.” He reached down and grabbed both their hands and marched them back into the palace. “We need to talk to your father about your punishment.”

                They both looked up at him with wide eyes. “Punishment?!” Tim squeaked.

                Dick nodded. “Yes, for Jason lying to me and for you deliberately disobeying.”

* * *

 

                Both boys were denied dessert and were sent to bed early. They were warned that if they did this again, they would be bent over Dick’s knee. He nearly gave Bruce the same treatment as he had to hold back a chuckle as the boys left, dejected. Dick had given his mate a hard jab to the ribs before he set out for the brothel again, keeping his nose out for his two trouble makers.

                He was both excited and disappointed when a man with a scared eye entered the brothel not two days later. Dick snuck in and changed into his old dancer’s outfit, ready to step into the role of a courtesan. Make-up expertly concealed his mate mark. He set up a room in the back and slipped downstairs and into the main room. No one was the wiser. The man he was looking for had a hand on another Omega’s thigh when he caught Dick’s eye. Dick gave him a sultry look and he knew immediately he had the man hooked. The man stalked towards him like he was prey and Dick just pressed up against the wall, ignoring all his instincts to fight. “Hello, jinsy.” He said with a gravelly voice.

                “Hello,” Dick replied with a smile.

                “I haven’t seen you around before.”

                “I’m relatively new.” Dick reached up and caressed his bald head. “I’ve never seen a man with no hair before. It makes me wonder if you’re hairless anywhere else too.” Just saying that made him want to puke but it had the desired effect as the man pressed up against him with a hand on his hip.

                “I’d happy to let you find out.” He said his mouth inches from Dick’s

                Dick grinned. “Come on then.” He pulled at the man’s hand and lead up the stairs and into the back room. A pitcher of wine and two cups sat on a table while a bed with rose colored sheets rested in the center of the room. The room was plush and romantic and brought up too many memories. “Would you like a drink?” He asked.

                The man grinned at the thought of getting his conquest drunk enough to fuck as he liked and nodded. “Of course.”

                Dick moved to the table, making sure to sashay his hips just enough to keep the man’s attention on his shapely ass. He subtly reached into his pocket and pull out a little bottle of liquid belladonna. He placed a few drops into the man’s drink and turned back to him. He handed the man his drink before he straddled his waist, making sure to put pressure on his already bulging crotch. He hid his smile with a sip of wine as the man emptied his cup. “Tell me, do I get to know you’re name?”

                “A bitch like you doesn’t deserve to know my name.” He said.

                Dick gave him a little pout. “Well damn, I was hoping to have something to shout.”

                There was a squeeze to his ass. “You may call me Scarface.”

                Dick let out a little chuckle. “Very astute name.”

                Rough hands slid up his hips and tugged at the fabric of his shirt. Dick could see the man’s eyes dilating but he figured that was more to do with the truth serum than arousal. Time to get to business. “You have quite the callused hands, Scarface. What is it that you do that makes them so strong?”

                “I’m an enforcer. I make sure people do what they’re told to do.” He managed to get Dick’s shirt open and was going to town on his neck and collar bone. His lips were chapped and it irritated his skin.

                “And if they don’t do what they are told?”

                He sucked a hickey into his chest and Dick thought Bruce was going to be furious when he saw it. “Then they don’t have to worry about doin’ nothin’ ever again.”

                “Did you just come from work? Cause, baby, you feel so tense.” Dick said his hands rubbing against the man’s shoulders and the back of his neck. The man hummed.

                “Haven’t had a job for days.” He mumbled as his lips closed around Dick’s nipple, his slimy tongue circling it. Dick’s hands tensed on his shoulders as he fought the urge to rip his mouth off him. The man mistook his anger for pleasure and sucked harder. Dick let out an almost over-the-top moan. He seemed to buy it.

                “Tell me about it.” Dick asked as he continued his massaging.

                “I shouldn’t talk about it.” Mouth still working his nipple.

                “Oh, come one, baby. You can tell me. Doesn’t it excite you?” He urged circling his hips against the man’s groin and he felt him harden farther. “There you go.”

                “It was a husband and wife.” He said panting at Dick’s ministrations. “The husband died too fast, no satisfaction. Wife was much more satisfying. Got to see the light leave her eyes. Couldn’t do what I wanted though. Mystery needs results.”

                Dick’s brow furrowed at his words. “What do you mean?”

                “No more talking.” Scarface growled as his hand roughly grabbed Dick through his pants.

                “Right, no more talking.” Dick said as he pinched a nerve in his neck and Scarface fell back against the bed, unconscious. “Pervert.” He hissed as he straightened his clothes. He really, really needed a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> puisor- little chick  
> jinsy- sexy


	33. The Pleasure of Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon

                Dick had soaked in his second bath for nearly an hour but he still felt the man’s hands on him. Personal experience knew that this feeling wasn’t going to go way any time soon so he got out and dressed in sleep clothes. He had taken a bath before speaking to Bruce about what he learned, knowing his mate would not apricate smelling another Alpha on him.

                Neither of them could quite figure out the man’s words and he wasn’t as talkative now as he had been with Dick. After getting what he could, Dick informed Jim where the Drake’s killer was and he was arrested the moment he awoke. The look on his face must have been priceless when he opened his eyes to find not a sexy Omega but five guards, including the spanbed, surrounding him.

                Arms wrapped around Dick’s waist and a wet kiss was placed to the back of his neck. He smiled softly. “The boy’s asleep?”

                “Both of them before the story was even finished.” Bruce said kissing his neck and Dick’s eyes fluttered shut. “I hate that you had to do that, mate.”

                Dick sighed. “I hated it too, but it needed to be done.”

                “I know, I just…couldn’t stand the thought of another Alpha touching you.”

                Dick turned in his arms. “I’m yours and only yours.” He leaned up and firmly kissed his husband’s soft lips. Bruce’s hand gently cradled his throat as the other pulled him closer by his hip. Dick moaned as a tongue pushed its way onto his mouth to taste him. Dick’s hands found their way underneath Bruce’s shirt and he pushed it up. Bruce broke the kiss to remove his shirt before pulling Dick back into him.

                Dick was distinctly aware that Bruce was walking him back toward the bed. He paused only to pull his own shirt over his head and went back to devouring his mate’s mouth. They fell back onto the bed and Bruce froze, his eyes angry. He spotted the little red mark just above Dick’s nipple and he glared at it. Dick didn’t say anything as he dipped down and sucked, darkening it and making it his mark. That’s when his nose picked up on the faint scent of the other Alpha. The smell of Dick’s bath soap nearly covered it but it hadn’t been enough to erase it. That and the fact that it was over the soft skin of Dick’s nipple pissed him off. He sucked hard on the delicious skin, eliciting a breathy moan from his mate, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to claim his Omega. Now. He growled and attempted to flip Dick over onto his stomach but he was resisted. “Don’t,” Dick said but Bruce merely growled and tried again. He was shocked when his hand was ripped away and Dick snarled at him.

                “I said don’t!” Dick hissed his fangs bared. Bruce stared at him wide-eyed as he tried to get a hold of himself.

                Bruce was surprised. Dick has never growled at him like that before. He was even more startled when he smelt fear coming from his husband. “Dick?” he asked softly.

                “I’m sorry.”

                “No, eshgham, I’m sorry.” Bruce said. “What did I do to set you off?”

                Dick was silent for a moment. “Slade would only take me on my stomach or on the floor.” He said softly. “When you growled and tried to flip me, it…reminded me of him.”

                Bruce’s face fell. He licked Dick’s jaw and nuzzled his cheek in an apology. Dick nip Bruce’s chin in forgiveness. “I killed the mood, didn’t I?” Dick said with a smile.

                Bruce grinned. “Don’t worry. I think we can get it back.” He captured his lips in another kiss that quickly became passionate. Bruce’s lips moved to his neck and he began to leave little marks on the skin. His Alpha was still contrite about scaring his mate and he needed to make it up to him. An idea came to his head and he flipped their positions.

                Dick gazed down at him in surprise. “What?” Bruce asked kissing him on the nose.

                “You’re letting me dominate?”

                Bruce nodded. “He feels bad for scaring you. He wants to make you feel better.”

                Dick grinned. “Don’t worry,” He said into Bruce’s ear. “I won’t make him regret it.” His tongue darted out and caressed the shell of his ear. He felt Bruce shiver under him.

                He quickly rid them of the rest of their clothes and Dick leaned down to lavish the skin of Bruce’s strong chest. He slowly worked his way down, making sure his hard cock rubbed against Dick’s abdomen as he moved. He gently sank his fangs into chiseled abs and pulled at the skin, making sure to leave a nice bruise behind. He heard Bruce groan and he grinned. He reached his member and placed a kiss to the tip before sitting up. He locked eyes with his lover as he slowly impaled himself on his rigid cock.

                They both groaned at the feel but Bruce’s became throatier when Dick began to circle his hips. Hands clenched into the muscles of his thighs. Eyes watched him as Dick grabbed one of those strong hands and pressed it to his chest. He pulled the hand slowly down his body, adoring the texture of Bruce’s calluses against his skin. As the hand reached his groin, he wrapped the fingers around his own hard cock. Even though he was dominating, he still gave the control of his pleasure to his Alpha and he received a pleased yip for it.

                He gasped as Bruce began to pump and stroke him to the rhythm of his own movements and Dick focused on giving his lover the greatest sex he ever had. He could tell Bruce was getting close as his breathing grew heavy and the hand around his dick began to tremble. He suddenly changed the direction of his movements and Bruce whimpered, tightening his grip almost painfully. A few rotations on his hips and Bruce was tumbling over the edge. His hand stopped stroking him as he rode his orgasm but Dick kept moving to draw it out. He could feel Bruce’s seed getting pushed farther and farther into him and he prayed that it would take root.

                Bruce’s chest rose and feel as his eyes focused of Dick once again. His mate was still tided to him and his body shook as he held back his own pleasure. Bruce’s hand continued and increased his speed rapidly. It didn’t take long for Dick to reach his climax and he did so with an arched back and a cry of ‘Bruce’. Bruce continued to pump him as he slowly came down, panting.

                Dick lifted himself off Bruce’s now flaccid cock and collapsed against his chest, utterly spent. “How was it?” He asked once he got his breath back.

                “Amazing.” Bruce replied and he felt Dick’s grin against his neck. “I never thought being in a submissive position could be so pleasurable.”

                “You’re welcome.” Dick said cheekily and Bruce chuckled.

                “We’ll have to do it again some time.” Bruce said and Dick readily agreed.


End file.
